The third grimoire
by Kirikarra
Summary: One day Luso bumps into a stranger and finds out that he has a grimoire. Before he can question the man any further, they both get teleport to Ivalice by the power of the third grimoire (spoiler contained)
1. Chapter 1 - A Chance Meeting

Chapter 1: A chance meeting

"Heck, that was quite a day! I wish Adele could see the firecracker I put under Mr. Blair's chair!". Luso Clemens, who was just outside playing some random pranks with his close friends, is now heading home. He just can't wait to get back to his room and start writing about what happened. After his "trip" 2 months earlier, his point of view change dramatically. He get to see things which normal person can only see though their imagination – Ivalice, the land of sword and magic, and at that place, everyday is an adventure. There're days when he would go out with the clan to finish a request, days when he get to go sightseeing with his friend, days when he have to training like his life depend on it … Now that he's back to his hometown, he tried a lot of things to keep his life as thrilling as before, but of course, we all know that no pranks and games can never catch up to the feeling of using magick to do what you want. Luso know that, but still he's determines to make this a memories he can never forget

"I'm back.", his usual greeting to the only family member currently inside the house.

"Wait, Luso. I need to talk to you about your action these days." His aunt, who's inside the kitchen, called out for him to wait. It seems like lots of complain have been made to her about his everyday "routine". "Do you know how many times the neighbors have been complaining about your action? Please, I know you're still young and you want to have the best time of your life but please think about the consequences of your actions…". It's the usual lecture, but Luso is listening to this very carefully (though he'll just forget it the moment it ends). If it's in the past, he would get out of the house immediately, but only after his journey that he found out just how much his relatives weight inside his heart. There were times when he was almost crying after seeing something that reminded him of his aunt. So he vow to forever treasure his family and behave himself (at least in front of them)

"…Do you understand that?". 'It seem like her lecture is finally over.' Luso answered that he'll change his ways of behaving in the future. But his aunt instantly says: "No, I don't think you can change more than you do for the last few months. It's like you're a kid I've never met before. Just remember, don't go too far with something, or you'll regret it". He know that she only want the best for him, so even though she's a gentle person at heart, she gather all of her spirit to teach him the way of life so he really do respect her. Then he find his way to his room, continue to write on the grimoire that give him a journey of a lifetime.

"Wow, it's almost out of page.". Of course it is, after all he has spent over 2 years in Ivalice plus the time of his return till present. So he need to get a new book. Maybe he'll goes back to the library to asks Mr. Randell for another one, the one he used to make his "dream" come true

On the next day, he got up earlier than usual since he wants to get to the library and ask for the book before doing any "routine stuff". He put his journal inside the backpack and head out just a bit before 7.

- Hey! At least you need to eat breakfast before leaving the house

- No can do. I need to see Mr. Randell

- Again? Since when did you start to love books?

- I don't. I just like to hang out with Mr. Randell, that's all

He quickly run out of the house before his aunt has any chance to questioning him further.

Since his returning, Luso had been begging for Mr. Randell to hear his story. So one day, he was told about his story, his lessons, and most of all, his book (since Luso threaten to burn down his library and stuff like that). After that, Luso drag him out every Sunday to "hang out" as he said. Seems like having a person who can understand what you're saying is important too. So that's why his relationship with Mr. Randell is improving significantly

Walking on the usual route, he finds himself standing in front of the library. 'This is the place that started it all', he think. Opening the oversize door, he found the reception table right away. The one who's sitting there is, of course, Mr Randell, though he look kinda different somehow. His hair is combed, his clothes are not the usual, it's like he's waiting for someone special.

- Hey Mr. Randell, are you meeting up with your girlfriend?

- Oh, Luso. You mean my look? Yeah, later I'll be meeting with some friends who was travel with me to "that place"

Mr. Randell did say that he was not the only one who travels to Ivalice. There are 4 of them, but they're separated now, and Mr. Randell has been keeping his book as a reminder of the bond between them since he was 14. Now, 6 years have passed and he still holds dear to that book. 'But I'll persuade him to get that as my new book', that was his thought until now, but the part about meeting up with his "friends" seem more interesting.

- Can I meet them too?

- Sure, I don't think that's a problem. So, why're you here today? Have you finally lose your head and wanting to learn from all kind of books

- No thanks. I'm not the type to read the manual, I would rather experience everything myself, you know that Mr. Randell

- Haha, indeed you are. I expect no less from a child who go all out on his first battle after being throw into some unknown place

- Yup, call it stupid or reckless, that's just my style. Well, the thing is, my book is almost up, so can I have your? I can go to the store and fetch something to write on it, but it won't feel right

- So that's your true intention, heh? Let me think about it …Sure, although I love this book more than anything else, I surely don't want my library to be on fire because of one of your revenge attempt. Here

- Sweet! Thanks Mr Randell, I'll treasure it

- Just remember to preserve it. I'll need that back someday

- Ehhhhh?

- Just kidding! Hold on to that, will you?

- I will!

Luso quickly stuff the grimoire into his backpack. 'That's one down', he thought, 'now then …'

- What time will you friends arrive here, Mr Randell?

- Consider their personality, I think the couple would be here first, but then the girl will start dragging the boy all over the place and while he's complaining, he still gonna go along with her and end up late. As for the other one, I guess he'll walk straight here

- I thought you said one of them have to sit on a wheelchair?

- He was. Until 3 years ago. That's when the rehabilitation for the disables is release, and he was the first to try that out. At the beginning at was painful, but with his brother and his soon-to-be sister cheer him on, he can finally walk a couple of steps after the first 3 months, so his leg should be fine by now, though I don't think he'll be ready for running at the moment, but maybe someday in near future

- That's so cool! I definitely have to see him now!

- The problem is, he might not go stray on the road, but since he can only walk slowly, it'll take a lot of time

- So basically, what you're saying is that they're not gonna be here for a while

- Yes, so you'll have to wait for them maybe a couple of hours

- Never gonna happen! I'm out to play pra- I mean out for "research". Call me when they're here

- Hey, don't go over boat! Listen to me, will you? Hey!

Luso run away before he can finish his sentence. 'That boy', Mewt think, 'hopefully nothing wrong will come to him'. Since his returning to the real world, Mewt have developed some kind of sixth sense. Every time something troubling gonna happen, he always get a chill. And that's what he feel when he saw Luso this morning. He hopes that just for once, he's wrong

Running down the hill, Luso's first thought was 'I'mma drop by Mr. Blair's house for a little "visit"'. Suddenly, when he reaches the corner, a certain man is also running straight at his direction. With his current speed, a collision is inevitable

- Watch out!

- Yikeee!

CRASH! They both are down for the count. This make the two grimoires in Luso's backpack got toss out on the sidewalk.

- Hey! Watch where you're going! – said Luso

- Sorry! I'm kinda in a rush right now. Wait! Where's my book? Where is it?

The stranger seems to be in panic. 'He's a new face, I guess. I haven't seen him around'. The stranger is a blonde with ponytail hair, and he has strand of hair pointing out, which is kinda funny. He has a blue T-shirt and a black pant. By the look on his face, maybe he's around twenty, about the same age as Mr. Randell. The only strange thing is his eyes – blue eyes which fill with a sense of maturity. It's like he only look like a young man, but in fact he's a man who have seen though many thing not many adults can see, like battles, wilderness, and death. But, of course, that's only Luso's guess. His eyes mesmerized Luso for a few seconds, before he snapped out of it and starts searching for his and that man books

- Found it!

Luso got back his two grimoire and hold on to it with his left hand and intended to use his right hand to deliver the man's book. But as soon as he find it and say:

- Hey! It's her-

He stopped. 'It can't be, my two grimoire are here, so that's definitely not mine. Then is it his?'

Hearing Luso's word, the man turn to his direction, only to find Luso holding onto two grimoires

""That's a grimoire"", they both say it at the same time. Then come a period of silent. They just stare at each other, simply like that. They both figure out that the other party also knows about the world of sword and magick.

Other people walking around start to whisper about them, so Luso is the first to act. He surely doesn't want to become a topic for the housewives (but little does he know, he has become a hot topic thank to all his pranks) so he stand up and say:

- Here's your book. Let's go somewhere to talk. I have a lot to ask, you know?

- I'm thinking the same thing. Surely I don't want to become a laughing stock after returning to my town

Luso pick the third book with his right hand and hand it over. That should have been what happened. But as soon as the stranger touch the book, it start to shine

- Oh no, not again!

- Wait, not now!


	2. Chapter 2 - Clan Ivalice

Chapter 2: Clan "Ivalice"

A few second later, the white light fade away. The two open their eyes and, needless to say, they found themselves in a forest. But it's not just any forest; there are pixies on the branch, moving plants, creatures that cannot be found in the encyclopedia. So this place is no doubt-

- Ivalice?!

Last time coming here, Luso remembered falling right into a battle between his clan, Clan Gully, and a giant bird. At that time, to save his life, Cid, the clan's leader, invite him to join his clan to earn protection from the jugde, and that's when-

- ! My clothes!

-He realizes that he only get his battle gears AFTER he took an oath to join the clan. Since he's now not under any protection, his clothes is still the same clothes he wear before reaching this place: a yellow parka with the word "I'm No.1" on it and a short brown pant. So that means if he got attacked by monster right now, the chance to fight back is nearly zero. Then he realizes: he's not alone.

He turns to the right and finds a boy who's about his age still lying on the grass. He tries to wake him up. Since he's equipped like a clanner, he should be able to get them out of here safety. Or at least, Luso can borrow his sword and find his own way out.

The boy got up. He starts rubbing his eye and looks around, and the first word he says is: "Not again". Then he stands up and looking at his equipment before using his right hand to scratch his head. He looks kinda disappointed, before turning to Luso and says: "So you're here too, kid?"

- Hey! Who're you calling a kid, shorty?!

- That's not the way to address someone older than you, you know.

- Look who's talking. Even just by looking at you tells me that you are the same age as I am

- What are you talking about? I am- Wait, are you getting taller?

- Are you nut? My height is still the same as ever

- So, if you're not getting taller, then that means…

The boy looks at himself again, this time it end with a scream: "Noooooooooooooooooooo!". He looks like he has lost all of his motivation. He starts wrapping his hand around his knee, a typical desperate emotion type. And then he starts mumbling something like: "…Ritz's gonna laugh at me. I spend so much time workout and eating healthy foods just to get taller so that she can't laugh at me. Now it's all for naught… ". Maybe that's an open wound, and Luso just rub salts into it

He looks at the boy once again, a boy with blonde hair with a ponytail and a strand of hair pointing out, His blue eyes is sparkling just like a lake. That's the kind of eyes you can hardly find at some random person, so perhaps, this is the man he met before.

- Are you, the guy who bump into me?

No respond. The boy is just too desperate to think straight right now. He unsheathes his blade and places it on his neck

- Wait! Don't!

Good thing Luso stops him in time, otherwise, that'll be the first time he sees someone dying in front of him. But the boy continues to mumbling: "I'm 20 now, yet now I look like 14". So it's true, he's the one holding onto the third grimoire. To get back to the real world, Luso need his help, and right now that's impossible. But he got a plan

- You know, those change of appearances will be revert once you get back to the real world.

Immediately, the boy stops mumbling and stands up. Next, he surveys the whole forest, thinking for a few second and then turns back to Luso and asks: "What's your name, kid?"

- I'm Luso Clemens, and don't call me "kid"

- Well then Luso, stick to me. I'm gonna get us out of this forest before night time and find a place to rest before thinking of our next move. I have calculates the quickest ways to get to the town without engaging monsters. Now let's move

Then he dash of into the forest, leaving Luso speechless. 'The hell was that?! He can be reliable like this?!'. But Luso got no time to waste; he got up, put his grimoire (they're lying near the boy) into the backpack and run after the mysterious boy (or man, whatever)

After running a few hours, Luso should have been tired if it's the real world. But the shock of returning to Ivalice actually boosting his strength backs to his previous self, or his "Ivalice self". Yet the boy still tells him to take a rest cause he said that all the running make you sweat a lot and eat away your stamina, and in battle, dehydration cause dizziness while low stamina cause your reaction speed to slow down. Listening to him make Luso understand that he's not just a boy who wandered here, he's someone who has join countless battle like Luso. The only different between them is that he has more logical trail of thought and tactics while Luso just simply charging right into battle, leaving his back to the comrades. That's just the ways he is, and nothing can change that

- Hey!

- Huh?

- Can I ask you something?

- Sure, what?

- Are you, a clan leader?

- Yes, I was a clan leader for a short amount of time, until I returned to the real world

- Then, what's your clan name? What's your name?

Of all the clan Luso have fought before, all those who's only have big mouths and those who gives him a real challenges, he have never know the existence of such a person

- I belong to clan Nutsy, that is, if my friend haven't change the name of the clan

- That's name so- (Luso stops here 'cause he know he has step on a landmine) –unique. Then about my other question…

- Ah. My name is-

Just before the boy can introduce himself, a group of thief jumps out from the bush

- Hahahaha, the rat is in the trap

- Yes, tonight we're gonna have a feast in town

- Thank you fools for bringing the money here. Now leave the money or leave your life AND your money here

'A thief trio has caught us. Now, what to do?! We don't have anything to give and I'm not even equipped for a fight'. Just as Luso is thinking how to get out of this situation, the boy turns around and asks me: "Are you capable of using magick?". Luso simply nod. He has learned the art of magick from a seer so that shouldn't be a problem

- Yup, I can cast High Magick

- Ok, I don't know what that is, but that's good enough. Now I want you to focus on casting spells, I'll cover you

'Cover, huh? So he's a paladin. Well, that's the most basic and effective strategy when it comes to a tank and a mage, but the problem is-'

- The truth is, I'm not that much of a spell caster

- Don't worry. Some Cure, Esuna and attack magick are just fine. Even though you're not a mage, your experiences should be enough for you to cover up that part

Luso startles because his partner can read precisely what he's capable of. He wants to ask just how long has he been a warrior, but that have to wait.

- Are you ready? – The boy ask

- I'm always ready.

- Then let's kick them back to jail

Luso starts by casting Recharge. The boy takes this as the mark to begin the fight. He dashes toward the first thief. Taken by surprise, the thief cannot even try to evade, take a horizontal slash onto his chest and fell down. The other 2 quickly drew their dagger and jump back, prepare into the battle stance. Then, when they're close enough to each other, Luso instantly point at them and shout: "Blizzara!". The magic circle appears, and the place where he aims his finger at starts freezing up. All the plants within the area are covered with snow and a thick layer of ice. All of that happened in just 3 seconds. "Damn, you're strong!", the third one cursed and dashes toward Luso. Since he has just finish a spell, he needs to restore some magick for a few second before casting the next one, and the thief know that. But what the thief doesn't know is the boy is a paladin, and just when his dagger is only a few inches away from Luso's head, the boy stands in front of him and block the strike by holding the sword vertically with his right hand and use his left hand to press on the side of the blade, creating a temporary shield like how they usually do in movie. The thief press down harder on the boy, but since knife is a weapon for fast strike so its weight and the length of the blade making it too difficult in a battle of strength like this. The boy immediately swings the blade upward, cause the dagger to fly into the air. At that time, the thief is staggered as the result from the slash, and when he move 3 steps back and regain his composure, Luso point his finger at him and declare: "Thundara". Suddenly, out of nowhere, dark cloud starts to gather and deliver a powerful lightning bolt onto the last thief, frying him like a piece of steak

- That went well

- Are you kidding me?! I'm starting to remember all this stuff. You know, the skill, the magick, the bond between clanners. It all coming back to me now

- Just as I thought, you're an experienced fighter.

- Right back at ya. You're also very good with all that slashing and blocking and stuff

- It's nothing. To survive again the judge, one need more than this level of skill

- What? Did you just say-

- By the way, my name is Marche, Marche Radiuju

- So you're the guy Mr. Randell was talking about. The one who fight again the totema and destroy the world

- So you too know Mewt huh? Don't tell me, you got here the first time because-

- Well, I kinda found the grimoire in the library and write my name on it and then I get teleport right to Ivalice

- I knew it! And here I thought he's gonna keep the book with caution. Never again will I entrust another grimoire with him!

- So the Grimoire of the Rift is something you give to Mr. Randell?

- Yes. I want him to keep it away to stop an accident like before to happened, and now he's treating it like a library's book. When I got back, surely I will skin him alive!

- So basically, we're here because of your third grimoire?

- Yes, I was on my way to the library to give it to him and ask him to keep another one, so maybe this is the better way, better than leaving the grimoire with him at least

- So now our quest is to find that grimoire to return to our world

- To put it simply, yes. So finding a clan to gather information and manpower is crucial at the moment

- Oh, I know. Perhaps if neither of us can find their old clan, how about forming a new clan with me? With our skill, I don't think it'll take long for us to gain fame, and fame always lead to influence and information, right?

- I see. That's not a bad idea. Since you're here latter than me, maybe there're some change that I do not know of. After all, I have been away for 6 years

- Then it's settled. We'll be forming a new clan. Let's call it "Ivalice"

- You name your clan with the name of the world?

- What? It's easy to remember

- Suit yourself. Just one more thing, give me the Gran Grimoire

- What, I have to use all my tricks to "convince" Mr. Randell to give me this one. Why do I have to give it to you?

- The truth is I want the Grimoire of the Rift back since it's mine and I want it back as a charm but you've already written on it so I must get back something equal to replace it

- But, but - Fine. Here you go

Luso give Marche the Gran Grimoire, and he binds it to his belt by a rope made of some jungle vines

- Now, let's go to the nearest town and find you something to protect yourself

- There's no need for that. You just need to find a judge and ask for his protection by the form of joining a clan you know

- That's new. Then let's find a judge, though in my case, the judge finds us

Just as when Luso is about to leave, Marche calls him back. "Let's shake hands, for this new relationship", that's what he said. Luso then turn back and grab Marche's hand

- I'm Marche. Please to meet you, Luso

- And I'm Luso Clemens. Please take care of me, Marche bro

- Don't add the "bro", you're not old enough to call me like that. Just because I look like 14 doesn't means I AM 14. Call me Marche is enough

- Why? Does it bother you?

- Yes

- Then I'm gonna keep calling you like that

- Why you brat!

- Haha, come and get me, of course, if you can, old man

- If you think you can get away with that, think again

And that marks the first step they've taken together in the journey though the land of Ivalice. They're gonna meet up with some old friends, traveling all the time, battle for request and for their way home,… but that is the story of another time

* * *

Extra: Luso's magic journal – 1st day

Luso: Hey, my grimoire become a magic journal again. Cool, so that's mean I don't have to waste my time writing it anymore. Let's see what's written in it

"9th of Ember Leaf

Luso crashes into Marche Radiuju. By mistake they both touch the third grimoire, the Grimoire of the Moon, and the grimoire takes them back to Ivalice. Marche turns back into a 14-years-old kid, but his skill in both combat and as a leader is not forgotten. Together, they beat 3 thiefs before reaching the town by night time and planned their next move from there"

Luso: Ah come on, you need to write better than that. Even I can write something much cooler than just a summary

(Words continue to appear on the page): "…And Luso started to call his comrade "Marche bro", which Marche really hates"

Luso: That's better!

Marche (grin): Hey Luso, do you know how to destroy a grimoire's power? I can teach you that, since I have already CUT DOWN a grimoire's world once

(The last sentence disappears immediately)

Luso: Hey, what was that? It was just getting better! Oh come on!

Marche (grin): How about I demonstrate it by cutting YOU down, Luso?

Luso (sweat): Oh come on grimoire! Don't tease him like that! He's our valuable comrade

Marche: That's better

(Words continue to appear on the page): "…And Luso is just a coward"


	3. Chapter 3 - Reunions

Chapter 3: Reunions

- Finally! Civilization, here we come! – said Luso

- I thought you were the one who wanted to go out to do all kind of quest to horn your skills and gain fame and fortune. If you can't take this much then I suggest you can just go home

- Of course I want all of that, but you know what they say: "You can't fight with an empty stomach"

- Now I have trouble imagine what you're like before you came here.

- Don't sweat the small details. Come on, there's the pub

After the fight with the thief, they manage to find the way back to the nearest town without engaging any monsters. But Luso keeps getting the feeling that Marche is trying to punish him for calling him "old man" and leading him into roads with lots of rock, water stream, mud, …(in fact, he's correct) so it's perfectly natural for him to feel excited after walking for 6 hours with nothing to eat.

- We can't enter the pub

- What now! You've been dragging me through hell today, and now you're trying to tell me that I can't even eat and sleep in a normal pub!?

- And how are you going to pay for the fees?

And that is the biggest problem so far

- Don't tell me you don't have any gil left

- No, that's why I was hoping we can get to town before dark and get some random quest to earn some gil for the night.

- Then how about selling some equipment?

- Take another look at me. There's no way I'm gonna sell the only thing that can help us fighting again monsters and thief

- Then all those walking we did are useless?!

- Actually, I have thought of another way, but it is far too unlikely to happen

- TELL ME! NOW!

- Calm down. It's just… Maybe if we get lucky enough, we can find an acquaintance and asking for his help

- Yeah right! There's no way that'll ever gonna happen! Do you know just how big Ivalice is? And you're betting on a slim chance of finding someone you know-

Luso stops. Not because he's out of words, but because he's hearing a cheerful song coming from the pub. That's the song about him, written by one of his friends. So that can only mean…

- Hurdy's here – and he dashes toward the pub at full speed, leaving Marche who's having a question mark about his head.

Reaching the pub with incredible speed, Luso open the wooden door with haste, and he find in the corner of the room a moogle playing a flute on the stage. The moogle's wearing a dark blue jacket outside a sky blue shirt and a brown pant. There's a bow-tie on his neck, which is also blue like the color of his wings and pompom. He also has yellow hair falling down onto his forehead, which make him look like a gentleman instead of a traveling bard. That is, without a doubt, Hurdy. He is one of Luso's best friends on his previous trip to Ivalice. Hurdy had been traveling the land to find some inspiration for his song, and when he met Luso, he decided to follow Luso to see though his journey till the bitter end.

Rushing though the pub like crazy, Luso reaches his moogle friend and hugging him tightly before Hurdy even know what got him

- It's you! It really IS you!

- Kupopo! If this is a robbery, then I don't have any kupo- wait, are you…

- Come on, don't you recognize me?! It's me, Luso. Luso Clemens of clan Gully

- Luso, are you real? Tell me you're real or I'm just out of my pompom

- Of course I'm real! It's so good to see you again!

- It's really you, kupo. I can't believe you're in a place like this. When did you come back?

- Just this morning. Wow, are you getting taller? How much time had pass since I left here?

- About 6 months or so, but that's not important-

- Ahem!

Hurdy's word is interrupted by another moogle sitting in a near table. He's wearing a wide standing turtle neck and a green jacket with a yellow cloth lining. Both his sleeves have lace cuffs. He wears a brown belt with a bag on it. Like Hurdy, he also has yellow hair but instead of falling down, his hair is slicked to the back. And the thing that makes him stand out compare to other moogles is his yellow pompom and a sense a maturity.

- Welcome back, my friend! It has been a long time since we last seen each other, kupo

- Even Montblanc is here too, then that's means the clan is-

- No, I'm just simply accompanying my brother on his journey for a little while. There're many thing one cannot handle on their own

- So, you left the clan? Both of you? Did you guy start fighting?

- No, it just…After you're gone, we miss you so much that simply just by laughing at the same thing remind us about you, and the mood is getting heavier and heavier every day, so we all agreed to go on our separate ways before things can get worse. Still, we promised that if one of us is in trouble, then the rest shall be there to help out-

- Hey, you! I'm talking to you, the hume brat with brown hair - suddenly, a bangaa from behind calls out to Luso

- Wha, what? Me?

- Yeah, you! Do you think you can just bursting in and start ruining my night? The only thing that's going well for me today is being able to sit right here and relax a bit and you just ruins that

- But, I haven't done anything yet

- Ssshut up! Prepare yourself!

- He looks familiar. Where did I see him before? Maybe in a criminal group?

- Brother! Please don't anger him any further!

- You, YOU! That's it! I'm gonna kill you in the name of clan-

- Redwing clanners! I thought we have tossed you into jail? And here you are, not even consider repent for your action and still trying to pick a fight whenever you can

'And here come the biggest trouble', Luso sigh. He just can't understand why Marche can instantly pick a fight with a stranger. Maybe that's his natural ability, the ability of getting on others bad side.

The bangaa turns back to take a look at the newcomer, before sweating and answers in a broken voice

- Y,you! It's you! The criminal with a huge bounty on your head! The one who want to destroy the world! Marche of clan Centurio!

- Actually, the bounty should be gone a long time ago. And the clan changes its name huh? Well, it sounds cooler than it used to be. But that doesn't matter. I only have one thing to say: will you please leave us alone? It's rude to interfere with other's reunion

- Lo, look who's talking! I don't want to-

- Will you please leave us alone?

Marche's word is like a sharp blade hanging on everybody's neck, making all those who present at the pub go silent. There's some kind of force behind those word that can make one go numb. Luso can only guess that this is the so-called "authority of a judge". Mr. Randell told him many story about Marche, including the one about him passing judgment onto corrupted judges together with the Judgemaster. In the end, the Judgemaster decided that he shall have the right to use the Judge Sword in the near future. That means he is the one who have enough essential qualities to be a Judge, and that include the ability to make one respect him and obey his decision

The bangaa backs away a bit, before telling his companions: "L, let's get out of here". When he passes by Marche, he whispers: "Thisss is not over yet. You'll sssee". Marche just shrugged his shoulder and waits for the bangaa's group to go though, before turning to Montblanc and says: "You save me from a bangaa once. So I guess now we're even" and running toward his little friend

As for Montblanc, well, seeing a friend who has disappear in front of his eyes almost 20 years ago is just too much of a shock for him. He remains speechless for a moment, before running full speed and leaping up to his friend's chest and hugging him

- Montblanc! It has been too long!

- Kupo! You're back! I know you'll be back one day!

- Yup, I said so myself, didn't I?

- But, how?

- It's a long story. But we have plenty of time to catch up, right?

- You're right, you're right. This calls for a celebration! Barmen, give us the best dish you have, along with some high class wine

- Wait brother, you know you can't drink wine!

- Nonsense! Barmen, a serving for four!

- No, don't give him alcohol!

Hurdy speaks too late. Montblanc already got his cup of wine and takes the first gulp

- It's too late! Everybody, run for your life!

- Wh, why? What's gonna happen, Hurdy?

- You'll see, soon enough, the reason why we forbid him from drinking

* * *

THUMP! Marche lands on the ground with his entire body.

- Argh, my head

He stands up with an unpleasant feeling. It's like the feeling of sleeping while standing straight up (in other word, not so good). He starts swinging his arms and legs around to regain his motion. His whole body is now as stiff as a bronze statue

- What happened?

He looks around, and a strange scene hit him in the eyes: everything is frozen like a picture. There're foods and wine hanging in mid air. Tables and walls are on fire; and the fire is also frozen solid. Hurdy is sitting under a table with both his hands covering his head. And there's Luso who is in a position which one can tell that he's running while trying to reach something. And lastly, the thing Luso wants to reach, and also likely the source of this whole situation: Montblanc, who's losing his balance and falling

Marche's memories are kinda hazy. He takes a few unsteady steps outside the pub, only to find a crowd is looking at him. They immediately help him stand up and start asking him some questions like: "Are you all right?" or "What's going on in there?"

Then, noises are coming from the pub. The sound of objects hitting each other, the sound of breaking glasses, and there's the voice of Luso: "NO, MONTBLANC! DON'T DO IT!". The citizens are all freak out. They run away as quickly as they can. You can actually see the fear in their eyes

After a while, things are finally back to normal. Marche rush into the shop only to find Luso is now on top of Montblanc, Hurdy is tremble in fear, the barmen faint from the scene in front of him as his pub looks just like an abandoned house.

Then, after getting the rest of his crew out of the pub, Marche has to do all the explanation while trying to recover some of his memories (since all his friends are now either losing conscious or losing sanity). The truth is, after just one gulp of wine, Montblanc was drunk and tried to find more wine. Luso and Marche tried to stop him but it was no use since Montblanc cast Haste upon himself to escape. And when he found the wine bottle, he started drinking like crazy and tried to cast Fire at everything within his sight. The boys kept running for their live, knocked out all objects on their way to block the flame. Then, as the grand finale, Montblanc attempted to cast Stop. Both Marche and Luso tried to reach him but it was too late, the spell was completed. It created a barrier around the pub that stops time of all the things in the pub, freeze them for another 3 days (that also explain how Marche feels when he woke up. Of course your body will stiffen up if you keep standing for 3 days). Lucky for them, the barmen is a person kind enough to forgive them for what happened. And after that incident, anything related to "alcohol" is banned in their group's talk

* * *

- So much for a reunion

- Thanks God we are not banned from the town

- From now on, you must never touch "that" again, brother

- I know, I know

The group feels guilty for their actions so even though the barmen and the town people have already forgave them, they still leave as soon as Montblanc paid for the rebuilding cost. They are now just outside of town. The sunset in Ivalice, where there're mostly grass hill and forest, is simply beautiful. But the guys are just too down to notice

- So, you two are going to create a new clan huh? How about letting us join too?

- Yeah, let us stick around for a while. This new adventure might just be what I need to write another song. We promise we won't get in you way, kupo

- What are you talking about? Of course we'll let you join us, right March bro?

- Stop calling me like that! But it's true that having you two on our side will make things go a lot easier

- Then it's settled. Please take care of us, kupo

- So all we need now is for a judge to acknowledge us as a clan and have him become the clan's judge to go out there and kick butts

- Well, that might be a problem. You and I are both here AFTER the clan's foundation so we don't know what to do next, while … erm, Hurdy, right? Hurdy is just a traveling bard you invited into your clan, so I don't think he knows anything about this

- Then that's means we're counting on you, brother. You are a clan's leader right? Surely you would know all about this

- Leave it to me, kupo. I won't let you down

- Guess we better start traveling to the next town. I don't want to sleep in the middle of a forest

- It's no use. Looks like we'll have to spend a night outdoor

- It has been a long time since I last spending a night not on a bed, kupo. This reminds me of the time when we were trying to track down a ghost from a request, right Marche?

- Yeah, too bad the ghost got suck up by the totema

- D,did you say ghost?

- Oh – Marche smiles mischievously – don't you know ghosts love to come out in a deep, dark forest? There's the one that look like-

- NO, NO MORE!

- I decided! We'll be camping in the forest tonight!

- NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

- Come on, scaredy-cat, let's go

- DON'T DRAG ME ALONG! YOU CAN GO IN ALONE IF YOU WANT TO!

Looking at the scene, Montblanc sigh. 'And here I thought that he sure has grown up, but I guess one cannot change that easily, huh? Looks like this is gonna be a long journey'. Then he turns to Hurdy and says: "What are you waiting for? We're gonna lose them if we just stand here. Let's go"

* * *

**Author notes**: Again Marche's looking quite bad-ass this time. It is not my intention to make him look so powerful, it just happen to be like that. Luso need to have his equipment back before he can join in battle with full strength, and I'm sure that's gonna happen soon enough, so just put up with Marche's overwhelming abilities for now

On a side note, everybody I know keep telling me the Judge arc ending is an alternative ending. Well, I don't think so. I want to think of it as a side story before reaching Queen Remedi, since Judgemaster Cid is still there together with Marche. While Marche may not leave Ivalice, Cid surely will, so I think of this arc as a side story, and I'm gonna keep using it like that in this fiction

Also, I change the name of the third grimoire into the Grimoire of the Moon. This name affect the direction of the story so it's really important

**Next time**: Clash of clans - Trouble in the woods


	4. Chapter 4 (1) - Trouble in the Woods

Chapter 4.1: Clash of clans – Trouble in the woods

Light begin to appear in the forest. Sunlight shine through the gaps between the leaves, brighten the dark, damp forest. The branches are now fills with bird in all kind of color; the tree looks so full of life instead of being solemn like how they look like in nighttime. Everything seems so fresh, energetic and beautiful. Just like that, the scenes surely will make you lost your soul. In the middle of this beautiful scene is a campfire with four "person" laying around, sleeping soundly

Montblanc is the first to get up. He used to getting up early to take care of all his siblings. The first thing he usually does every morning is trying to wake all his clanners. But today is an exception. Lying next to him is a boy with yellow hair, who's sleeping soundly with his head on top of a tree-trunk. His face has a satisfy feeling from teasing comrade all night. On his right, a boy with brown hair and strange clothes is sleeping while hugging a moogle tightly. That can't be help. It's the only way for him to go to sleep with all the stories the other boy told him last night. 'Guess I'll wake them up later'. Montblanc soon gets up and decides to go around the camp to look for some foods and water. Of course they still have some food and water left, but still, you cannot know for sure what the future is planning for you. Walking a bit to the north, he finds a small stream. That means they won't need to worry about water, while the food will also be guaranteed 'cause animals in the forest will surely be here to drink some water

Montblanc takes out a small bottle from his pouch and starts filling it with water. Of course he'll boil it up later to make it safe to drink. 'Now then…', he starts searching for something to eat, before reaching a few stripped apples lying near a tree's roots. Again, he takes out from the pouch a small net which can be use both as a fish net and as an improvised bag to carry some stuff on the way. 'That should be enough', he thinks. Just as he's about to go back, a loud familiar voice catch his attention

- You fool! How can you lose them?! You aren't even worthy to stay here anymore

- Easy for you to say! Then why don't you try to be a scout next time!

- I surely can do it much better than someone who got found out by the target!

- Yeah right! I don't think you can even follow for 5 steps them with your speed

- What did you say?

- You heard me, fat ass!

- I'll kill you, brat!

- Let me see how you'll do that, you big pile of dirt!

- You two, stop it! We're here for just one reason: to get revenge on that shitty boy. And for that to happen, we need to work together for now. After we're done with that, you two can go have your death match for all I care

The group consists of a gladiator, a hunter and an assassin. Montblanc can instantly recognize the gladiator. He's the one that Marche chase away the other day in the pub

- You're lucky, brat. I'll let you live, for now

- Just try and hit me first, birdbrain!

- Oh really? Judge, set me up in an engagement with that brat with the law "No Ranged Attack"

A Judge appear out of nowhere

- Insolent fool! Do you think that releasing me can make you my savior? I am the law; therefore you all shall bend before me. I only help you this time because we have common goal: to see Marche's death. So don't you ever speak to me like that again

The bangaa backs away a bit. It's just like what happened with Marche. His words has some sort of mystical power that can make one obey without a second thought, even if he is a corrupted Judge

'That's the Redwing group we saw earlier. So they are trying to get revenge on us for tossed them into jail, huh? We need to get out of here fast'. It's not that Montblanc don't have confidence to battle again a bunch of people who got beat up by his clan in the past. But as a clan leader and someone who have travel through all continents he know that the law in different lands is not the same, but there is one thing that they all have in common: without a Judge, your clan will be at a huge disadvantage. Under the blessing and protection of a Judge, one can battle without care about his life as he'll get drag out of battle by the Judge if he receives enough damage to threaten his life. The healing process is also get speed up, letting fatal wounds to be healed in days, leaving no scar behind. And there's the reward for following the law, be it either Judge point or … in battle. Now, they even have a corrupted Judge who will surely declare unfair laws for them

'But we can't find a Judge now, so avoid fighting as much as possible is the smartest choice. Let just hope I can make it back without alarming them'. Montblanc slowly steps back, but he accidentally steps on a dried branch. The branch makes a loud sound as it breaks in half. 'Who's there?!', the assassin dashes toward the sound. Montblanc have no choice but to run full speed back to their camp while constantly casts Haste on himself. To be a hunter, one must learn how to stalk his prey, how to corner them, how to lead them into his trap, and most importantly, how to track them even if they go into hiding. If Montblanc tried to hide behind the bush, he'll be exposed immediately. He knows that, so that's why he decides to take the risky bet: try to outrun an assassin, a job for those with high speed and agility, and hope that she'll be taken by surprise.

Lucky for him, the assassin is surprised like he planned. She just couldn't believe there is anyone who'll try to run away in that position. So when she finds the culprit, a moogle, is trying to run away, she just stands there in shock. Only after the moogle disappears in the woods that she regains her senses and tries to track him down.

Not too long after the trio's awakening, Montblanc reaches the camp and falls on his knees. When everyone gathers around him checking his health, all he can say to them is: "R…run, kupo!" before fainting from exhausted, physically and mentally. His body is now fills with scars from wine's thorns, bumps and dirt from falling repeatedly and so little magick energy can be seen from him. After they lay him down on the grass bed near the campfire, they begin to guess what happened

- Maybe he found something dangerous in the forest?

- I don't think it is just any kind of danger. Montblanc is an experienced mage. He should be able to takes down almost any kind of wild animals with his magick

- Then maybe it's different this time. Maybe it's something that's more dangerous than wild animals…

- I can hardly think of anything dangerous in this world beside wild animals and criminals

- Then, if it's not the first case, it should be-

- So here you are! Prepare to dieeee!

Their conversation is interrupted by a familiar voice. Then, from behind the bush come an assassin and a gladiator they met the other day

- So you're the reason Montblanc said those word? Not that much of a "dangerous situation", I guess

- Hello, boy. It has been a long time

Suddenly, a Judge appears in the air. Judges with different body build are all wearing the same shinning white armor, but from his voice, Marche can instantly recognizes this "acquaintance" of his

- You're the one who tried to overthrow Judgemaster Cid! I thought you were sentence to life in prison. Don't tell me-

- That's right, geniusssss! The one who pull him out of that place is us

- What! Do you know what you have done?!

- He said he wants you death, and that's enough!

- Silent! A lowly lizard like you should know your place and be quiet!

- What did you sayyyy!?

- Do you want to go back to jail? Just say the word and I'll make that happen

- …Someday, I'll kill you!

- I would love to see how you'll be able to do that

Then the Judge turns to Marche again

- Now then, where was I? Ah yes, in the prison, the only thing that was on my mind is how to pay you back for what you have done to me. And now that chance have finally come

- You got what you deserved, so don't go blame it on me!

- So, after all this years and you're still just a kid who's trying to act like you're just, and everyone should behave like you

- You can have plenty of time to think whatever you want about me, IN JAIL!

Marche draws his beautiful golden sword. It's a sword with finest that cannot be found in regular store. The sharpness and sturdiness of the sword is hard to overcome, yet it is very light, so it is a sword that can only be made by a high level blacksmith. He once said that the sword's name is similar to a legendary sword in the history: "Excalibur"

On the back, Hurdy and Luso are also ready to fight back. Normally, Luso would be the one who'll recklessly charge ahead, but this time, he doesn't have any kind of protection whatsoever so he can't do that. Plus, behind him is a fainted comrade, so he cannot leave Montblanc's safety all to Hurdy. All he can do now is to blame himself for being so useless right now

- Acting like barbarian, are we? That's why to serve the line between man and animal, we have laws, so don't go crying to me if you can't follow them

- Finally, it's show timeeee! I'll kill you, Marche of clan Centurio, no, of clan Nutsy

- I'll give you all the most painful death I can think of. Be ready, boys

The other side is also ready for battle. They all have this "killing intent", not only toward Marche, but also to Luso and the other. Then, the Judge raise his right hand, declare loudly: "This engagement is now accepted under the surveillance of a Judge. I hereby announce the rule to this match is the forbidden of "Damage to Bangaa", "Damage to Viera" and "Law Card" (he adds the last forbidden law when he see Marche's reaching out for his Antilaw in the holster during the announcement), and the recommendation of "Damage to Hume" and "Damage to Moogle"."

- What the hell was that? Forbidden? Recommend? I don't know any of that

- Me too, kupo

- Be careful! If you break the law, you will get punished. If your violation is not severe you will receive a yellow card, while severe one will earn you a red card. If you got a red card in battle, you'll be sends to jail. Two yellow cards are equal to one red card. Following the law will earn you the favor of the Judge (or Judge Point, so to speak). If you have enough, you can summon Ultima or performing combo attack with comrades. That's the basic of it

- Then what about privilege? Does this rule give you privilege?

- What are you talking about?

- It's the rule of my place. The privilege is something we earn by following the rule. As long as we stand by the rule, the clanners will be blessed with an authority during battle. If one fail to follow the law, they will not be punish, but the clan's Judge will leave the battlefield so the authority is no longer available, and we also can't raise the fainted comrades

- So each clan in your place has a Judge?

- At least that's what I think

- Well, the guy we're dealing with used to be a Judge in my place, so I think he'll be using our place's law system-

Just as Marche's about to finish his sentence, the next word coming out of the Judge's mouth stun him

- And what privilege do you seek?

- We choose the privilege of "Speed up"

Both Marche and Luso turn to look at each other. They just couldn't believe what they just heard

- What is he doing?! Combining the law from different lands?! That's just insane! From the first place, does it even compatible with each other?

- Even if it is laws from different lands, all the law must base on the same basic. Like how there is only one Judge in our battle, you claim in your place each clan has a Judge, but the Judge from both clans can meet up and discuss to declare one general law for battle. So basically, he can combine different systems to get all the benefit he can

- So, they can now have both the advantage of having privilege AND earning Judge's favor from performing recommended moves?

- That's the bad new. And this time they forbid the act of hurting a Bangaa or Viera. That's just so unfair.

- Then how are we going to fight back, kupo?

- You are a bard, correct? Surely you must know some of animist's skills since you also use instruments as weapon. Then you and Luso will stay back and try to defend Montblanc from the assassin. Montblanc is our ace this time. His spell "Stop" will earn him just one yellow card at most, and we can use that chance to escape. Viera has sensitive ears and nose, so your tunes will have more effect than usual. Try to figure out a way to get Monblanc back on his feet again while playing a few tunes that can make her unable to attack. On the other hand, Luso, you must be careful. Don't go acting all wild and crazy. If you fire some magick at her, you'll be in jail instantly. The law said that you must not harm Viera, but you can still damage her though the indirect method, like burns the tree surround her to trap her or some stuff like that

- And what about you?

- I'll keep the bangaa busy. Paladin is famous among hume for their resilience and sturdiness, you know? So if nothing go wrong, I think I can lead him into a dead lock

- Then it's settle, let's go

While they were talking about how to "win" this fight, the enemies received the blessing from the Judge, and their blessing is completed at the same time Luso's group done with their strategy. Both side turns to face each other. Everyone has a "fighting spirit" burning in their eyes. They ready to do anything to archive what they want. Now all that left is for the signal to come.

- Engagement, start

The Judge's voice resounds around the area. Marche instantly dashes forward and plans to deliver a horizontal slash to the bangaa, but his plan failed instantly because he have never encounter an enemy with privilege. Marche thinks that he can have the first-strike advantage because a bangaa's speed is usually very slow. But it's different now. Before he can reach half way, the gladiator is already in front of him, giving him a slash from above. Luckily, Marche recovers fast enough from the shock. He twists his body to the right, avoiding the strike in the nick of time (although a bit of his ponytail got cut off). Then just as he thinks about counterattack, the bangaa gives him no chance by immediately deliver an upper slash, forcing him to defend again. Every time Marche tries to widen the distance, the bangaa shorten that space instantly. Every time he tries to counter, the enemy forces hi to defend again. Thanks to Marche's amazing reaction speed and experiences on the battlefield, he manages to survive all that. The situation does turn into a dead lock like Marche wants, just not the kind of dead lock he had in his mind

On the other hand, the Viera dominates the other field. She repeatedly attacks, relying on her amazing speed plus the blessing from the Judge. Luso is covered in wounds for trying to defend the two moogles. Sometime his instinct comes in place and save him from a fatal strike. In the back, Hurdy's standing near Montblanc while playing a tune. That's not the usual cheerful tune to play on the road, but more soothing and gentle. During his performance, a lot of bud comes out of the ground and start growing like crazy. Then, at the end of his tune, all the flowers on the ground release a white powder that covered the air. The Viera assassin tries to charge through this thin layer of powder, but as she tries to cross, she begins to act weird. She starts looking for anything that move and attacks it like she's crazy. Luso has a shiver down his back. He has seen this many time and still, he just can't get use to it. That's the tune to raise catnip, specialize for animist. But Ivalice is not the real world, so of course the plants here will also be not the same: the catnip in this world affects almost every living creature. It can make you go crazy like how cat get attracted to catnip (Hurdy receives a yellow card right after this)

Just as Luso's about to relax, his instinct tells him that something dangerous is coming. He turns around. Behind him is a forest, nothing more. But as the wind starts to blow, he sees something that's not moving along the wind: it's a figure with a funny yellow hat with a pair of bow and arrow in his hands, and he's stretching the string. However, since Luso is able to see BOTH the bow and the string, that means the arrow is not for him, but for-

- Hurdy, watch out! Behind you!

- Eh?

Too late, the arrow is already on the loose, so there can only be one solution-

Hurdy turns around, only to finds his friend Luso standing in front of him with both his hands stretched out to the sides . It's like the pose of someone who's trying to block a shot-

- Wait, don't tell me-

- Ugh! So that's what it feel like to be a main character

The arrow lands on Luso right chest. In the moment when the arrow come flying toward his friend, he runs past Hurdy before his friend can turn around and tries to become a human shield to block the arrow

- What, what are you doing, kupo?! Why did you block that arrow?!

Hurdy immediately lay Luso down. The wound is not deep, but since it was from a hunter's arrow, it could have poison on the arrow tip. Hurdy pulls the arrow out. Blood starts leaking out from Luso's chest. Hurdy plays a short tune. Luso's wound is now shinning brightly, and before you know it, his wound disappear like it was a just a dream. Still, this kind of treatment can't make the pain go away, so although his life is not in danger, he still suffers from the pain

- Come on, we're friend, aren't we? That's what a friend will do in this kind of situation

- Don't be foolish! You don't even have a single piece of equipment! What if that was your heart?

- Then I'll be resting in peace, knowing that I have save your life

- That, you- I'll give up! You sure haven't change a bit

- That's just my style- Ouch!

- Don't push yourself too hard, kupo!

- Yeah yeah. Hey, where's that hunter now?

The hunter is no longer in front of them. 'He must have move away to another location to try and shoot us again', Luso thinks. He turns around and the assassin is there no more. 'She must have been cured then'. The situation is now completely different. With a hunter on the loose, they can attack from both sides. It would take time for Hurdy to perform a tune, and that's when he's the most vulnerable. Luso can either withstand the assassin's attacks or block the arrow with his body, but surely he can't do both. Marche is having a hard time dealing with an opponent whose strength and speed are greater than him, so he surely can't help much

- What do we do now, kupo? It this battle continue like this, we're all gonna die here

- There…is a way… kupo!

A faint, weak voice comes from their back. They turn around, only to find Montblanc struggling to stand up

- You are awake, kupo! Then it is not all for naught

- You sure can know how to make an entrance

- So, how … is the fight?

Hurdy summarize the situation to Montblanc real quick, since they don't know for sure when will the next strike come

- …So all we need now is for you to recover some magick power and cast "Stop" on them

- That…is a wise move, but surely…they will find us again

- Then what do you suggest, Montblanc?

- I … do have something … that can turn the tide of the battle, kupo. But I need both Marche … and you, Luso

- Me?! But I can't do anything without proper equipment!

- Don't … worry about that. You will have … your equipment back

- And how are you going to do that?

- By finding us a Judge, kupo

- What are you talking about, brother? We are in the middle of a forest. Where can we find a Judge?

After Luso's word, Montblanc turns his gaze toward the direction of Marche's fight and says:

- I'm looking at him right now

* * *

**Author note: **This chapter have so much thing I need to think about. Like how to fuse both law system from FFTA and A2, how to make 2 TBS games to look like it actually can happen in real life and not just about releasing skills and your oppoments will stand still to take hits because it's not his turn,... something along that line. But leave that aside, I have to squash my head to imagine the battle flow, yet the outcome is still not like how I planned. Maybe my writing skill need to be improve, a lot

**Next time**: Clash of clans - Payback time


	5. Chapter 4 (2) - Payback Time

Chapter 4.2: Clash of Clans – Payback time

Marche is having a tough time dealing with the bangaa. He planned to give the enemy a first-strike fatal enough to make him unable to fight in top form, although he will receive a yellow card as the result. Then he will go defend, avoid frontal clash while taunting him as much as possible to gain time. But things are not going as planned. The enemy is now having the upper hand, continuously pursue and attack him.

Additionally, there are elemental attacks mixing with the normal attacks from time to time. Marche can feel his hands go numb after a certain attack, due to receiving some lightning (This is the skill "Thunder Assault" of Gladiator). Electricity can make the muscle to stiffen, making that body parts go numb. So he can guess that he was hit by a lightning attack. When he blocked the slash coming at his head with his sword, a part of the electric from the bangaa's sword was transferred to his hands through the sword. After this attack, all Marche can do is avoiding the attacks instead of blocking it. And now the bangaa is doing all the taunting, hoping Marche can make a mistake. Just a single mistake can be the opportunity for him to strike down the blonde youth. Marche is also looking for the opportunity to reverse the tide of the battle, and a single strike to the fatal points is the only answer

Since he needs all his concentration to keep him alive and standing on the same ground as the gladiator, he doesn't even notice Montblanc's awakening. For if he had found out, he would surely find a way to retreat and wait for Montblanc to execute the plan.

What he doesn't know is that Luso is repeatedly casting Cure while taking all the damage from the assassin and the hunter on himself. He needs to protect the moogles so that they can concentrate on their current task. Hurdy keep playing a tune that recovers the magick power of the listeners. And Montblanc? Well, after he takes out a small bag from his pouch and said "This is what we need right now", he asked Hurdy to relinquish his magick because he will need a lot of magick power to "turn this thing back to it original form". Luso did take a peek at what' inside that bag that can help them to fight back, only to find black powder, or maybe ashes of something. He would love to hear an explanation from his little friend, but now is not the time for that. He needs to put all his trust on Montblanc, and hope that what he said will come true.

Hurdy can't seem to understand his brother action at all: he puts the small bag in front of him and just stands there to recover his magick. 'Just what kind of magick does he intended to cast?' is the biggest question in his mind right now. But Hurdy's still follow his brother's command anyway. He said that it will 'bring back the balance', and Hurdy just has to believe him, for now at least

'Hope that I can make it in time', Montblanc thinks. The effect of "Undo" only lasted for 15 minutes, so he need to be quick, or else it will be for naught. Close his eyes, he remembered the day when Marche went home. That night, after returning to their room, Montblanc found a letter on his pillow. The sender is Judgemaster Cid. That was a huge surprise for him, since he and that man is not all that close to send each other a letter like this. The content was: "I want to give you this item. If Marche ever returns to Ivalice, please give it to him. I think you're the only one suitable for this job. I know an item like that can be problematic to carry, but I'm sure you'll find the way to bring it with you all the time". Then, Montblanc found under his pillow a book, but he couldn't open it. The book is filled with magickal power, so carrying it around will prove quite the problem, because monsters and mages will do anything to have that in their hands. Then, a solution came to him. That is, to burn the book to ashes. He can bring it with him if it's just ashes, and the book will lose it magickal power. Then, if he ever needs it, he'll just need to recover it original form with "Undo". And now, in the current situation, Montblanc thinks that the book might be what the need the most. If his guesses are corrected, then the book entrusted to him can only be "that book". This is a huge gamble since the book may not be what he has expected, but given the situation at hand, he has no choice but to go with this plan

After a while, Montblanc begins to chant the spell for "Undo". A barrier appears around the small bag. But that's not all. Montblanc's chanting does not stop there. He repeats the spell many times, each time represented by the appearance of a magic circle. Then, when the barrier's number reaches 20, he shouts: "Undo!". All 20 barriers shine brightly like a small-scale sun, blinding everyone presented. The bag before Montblanc's eyes is slowly stretching like a balloon, and in the blink of an eye, the bag is torn into two by the oversize book inside. This book has a lot of scripter on the back. In the middle of the front cover there is a symbol of the sun. Like before, Montblanc cannot open it no matter how hard he tries. He turns his gazes toward Marche. Good thing that the light cause by "Undo" blinded the gladiator. Marche's back was facing that direction so he only loses his eyesight for a moment. Immediately Montblanc calls out to his friend and ask him to falls back.

Marche runs back as fast as possible, but suddenly he feels that something dangerous is coming. He spins his body around by reflex; barely avoid the stab coming from the bangaa (Reflex).

- Where are you going? Don't think you can run away from meee!

- Tsk, such a persistent guy

Marche needs to take him down before he can get to his friend's side. There's another trick up that he has been hiding from the start that he planned to use in case he didn't receive a yellow card. Although the accuracy of this move is not high, if he success, this will buy him enough time to get back.

- Then try and hit me, you oversize lizard

- What did you sayyyy?! I'll make you regret that!

The bangga charges at him, going for a downward slash. His attack can be guess easily since "bangaa" and "cunning" just don't get along so the chance he perform a frontal charge is about 80%. But even if you can guess what kind of attack is coming, it does not means that you easily find a way to counter that, so the bangaa still train and teach that kind of attack to their next generation

Marche uses both his hand to hold the sword like he's gonna block the enemy directly. He waits for the gladiator to come close. Just as the slash is coming from above, he twists his body to the right to evade the attack. The momentum drives the bangaa to go forward a few steps before he can stabilize his stand and turns around. That's the moment Marche's waiting for. When someone turns around, no matter how fast they can react, they cannot avoid a frontal strike. The moment the bangaa turns back, Marche delivers an upper slash to the blade the enemy is holding. The strike causes the weapon to fly backward, leaving the enemy unarmed (Drop Weapon)

Grapping this opportunity, Marche runs back as fast as possible. He meets up with his friends. Looks like Luso have been going through tough times. His body may be healed, but the pain still lingers in his mind. Though he has been smiling all the time, it is clear that he has suffered many attacks. Good thing that his instinct has save him from fatal strikes. On his right, Hurdy looks like a deplete balloon. He's out of breath, and all his fingers … from playing many tunes in a short amount of time. On the back, Montblanc looks exhausted, so asking him to perform a spell right now is kinda unfair, but it is the only option

- Did you guys tell him about the plan?

- Yes, we did

- But brother also has a plan

- Huh? What plan?

- Here, Marche… Open this book

- What, what is going on?

- Just… open it

Seeing Montblanc's determination in his eyes, Marche has no choice but to follow his command. But the second he opens the book and reads the first line, his face stiffen. 'Why does Montblanc have this book? This is-', Marche stops his line of thought there. 'Of course this is an item that can bring back the chance to finish this one and for all, so all the background stories have to wait'. Marche now understands what Montblanc wants him to do

The Judge raises a yellow card with his right hand, declares: "You, who had break the law, shall be punish with a yellow card". The card disappears, and then it appears right in front of Marche's face. But he just doesn't care about that anymore. What he's about to do is going to change this battle, and probably his life too. He slowly raises the book with his right hand. Then he opens the first page, shouts:

- I shall hereby bind myself with the oath of the law's messenger: to maintain peace and harmony, to bring above punishment to all the sinner, to forever devote to the law. The law of the sky, the law of the earth, the law of the living and the death … All shall be followed with no exception. Those who dare to break the law, prepare to face my judgment, for I am Marche the Judgemaster

The whole area gets darken quickly. The wind's starting to blow, bringing along dark clouds, flipping pages of the book like some kind of dark magic from a kid's movie. A huge magick circle appears at the place Marche's standing on. Then, numerous lightning strikes Marche at the same time. And that's not all. The lightning strikes him not just one time but repeatedly, as if he is a lightning rod. It strikes so much that it actually makes his body shine like the effect on some cartoon

Then, the lightning stops. The clouds just vanish in the blink of an eye, the wind also die down in a few seconds. But everyone's attention is focusing on one spot. At that spot, the yellow hair boy is still there, but his clothes are different than usual. The blue hooded shirt and brown short is no longer there, instead, his whole body is covered with armors like a middle age knight. On his right hand is the mysterious book Montblanc gave him, and now on his left hand is a transient sword. It length is about equal with the boy's height. The unique part of the sword is the tip. It's not the pointy one people uses to stab things, but round instead. The only different between Marche now and the other Judge is that his head is exposed

- Wow, this is the first time I have ever seen something like this! So cool!

- This gives me an idea for my new piece, kupo!

- Hey, Marche. Are you … alright?

Marche starts checking his new equipment. The thing that surprises him the most is that the armor is not so inconvenient like what he has in mind.

- Yeah, I'm fine. Now what should we do next?

- Well well well, it looks like that old fool really did hand you his Judge Sword. That sure makes my job a lot simpler. That Judge Sword, I shall take that back!

- Yeah right, it never was belong to you

- Headstrong, are we? Then I shall take it by force! Minions, take that sword and that boy's life!

The Redwing trio are still recovering. The bangaa has to run quite the way to retrieve his blade. As for the other two, Viera and hunter's eyes are very keen and sensitive (to seek their prey, of course) so the side effect of the multiple "Undo" from earlier make them lose their eyesight longer than everyone else. But they sure can recover just in time with the bangaa's return

- Shut up! We're not your underling!

- You want to complain? Go ahead. I'll be happy to listen to your complain when you're in jail

- Don't think this is over yetttt!

- Don't bite more than you can chew, you lowly dogs! Now go!

The trio charge in all at once. Their aim: Marche. Though it is usually a foolish act to try and stand up again a Judge, this time their chance of defeating a Judge has rise dramatically. After all, Marche had no experience of being a Judge, plus the enemy also has a Jugde so all of Marche's weaknesses should be out in the open by now

Meanwhile, Marche is raising his book overhead and shouts: "Clan "Ivalice" is now officially formed under the guidance and blessing of me: Judgemaster Marche. Whether to lead the clan into the good's or the evil's path, the choice is your to make". Although it is not Marche's way to read this kind of line, he still says it so naturally because he feels like someone is guiding him in the head.

This time, a white light cover Luso and the moogle brothers. That's mean the protection is now in section. Also, Luso's clothes change. With his battle clothes backs, just by wearing this again makes Luso fell like he can even fight again three dragons at once now

- Yes! Time for a beating for you guy! – says Luso as he draws his two Masamune

- Wait, kupo! What about the forbidden thing that Marche told us?

- Damn, I forgot about that! Marche bro, can you do something about this situation?

- Can you … use your power to … throw that Judge back to the slammer, kupo?

- Unfortunately, it seem like I have to witness him breaking the law to actually arrest him. Although his laws are unfair, he only declares the law and abides them, nothing else. But since he can combine the two law system, I think you all don't need to hold back

- What are you taking about, bro?

- Just trust me. And how many time do I have to tell you, don't call me like that! I swear, once we're out of here, you're dead meat

- Here they come. You better be right about this, bro! Let's do this

Luso block the bangga's strike by crossing his katanas, performing a X-marked guard. As expected, a hume strength cannot be compare to that of a bangaa so he's slowly losing this … battle. But still, that's not enough to take down someone like him. He withdraws his left sword to the back to let the enemy's blade slid along the right katana's surface. Then, he delivers an upper slash with his left hand (Strike Back). But the enemy quickly steps back and avoids fatal damage. Still, his shirt has a cut near the chest part, and a little blood starts dripping from the small wound. It seem like he's slower than before

- Wha-what's happening? My blessing! It's gone?!

- Oh, it seems like your Judge doesn't like giving his blessing to a lowly servant anymore

- What! You'll pay for thatttt!

- Then how much do you want? 10 gil? I think I can buy two shirt with better quality than your with that amount of money

- YOUUUUU!

Actually, getting on someone bad side is more like Luso's specialty rather than Marche's. Sometime it can be useful in combat, but sometime it can be a pain in the neck.

- You, who had break the law, shall be punish with a yellow card

The Judge declares loudly, and then raises a yellow card with his left hand. Yet this time, nothing happen. The card doesn't disappear like when Hurdy and Marche get one. This make the Judge confuse, before he comes to the conclusion of what is the cause of this problem

- You! Are you the one who did this?!

- Actually, this happens because I DIDN'T do anything. But I'm guessing you should figure out the cause by now, given that you are the one who tries to combine two law system

- What are you talking about-

The Judge's words stops half way. He now understands why the punishment doesn't work. That's because of his self-created law system foundation: the general law

- That's right! To combine the law of a place where there's only one Judge in a battle with the law of a place where the number of Judge are equal to the number of clan involve, you must base on the fact that all clan must follow a set of general laws. And in this land, I guess that for such thing to happen, all the Judge involve in clan's engagement must meet up in private and decide on which laws both of them are gonna impose on their own clan. But as thing are right now, there's no general laws 'cause I haven't impose any law on my clan. This makes any law in this engagement shall be nullify at the very moment clan "Ivalice" stood under my guidance. And the same thing go for the "privilege" thing

- You low life! You dare to do something like that!

- Well then, why don't you make me?

This conversation really affects the tide of battle. Luso smiles upon hearing this. This mean he doesn't have to hold back anymore. He keeps closing the distance between him and the bangaa and attacks repeatedly with his superior speed. Although fighting with two swords is really a challenging task, especially when his weapon is two katanas, which is famous for its fragile, he still do it so naturally. Any strike come from him can be elegance yet powerful, beautiful yet deadly at the same time. That's because he learned the double sword style from the most famous swordswoman in Jylland after taking her into his clan.

Of course, the enemy is not all that kind and patience to let Luso keeps on attacking. The moment he block the second slash with his blade, he immediately rushes in to answer with a horizontal strike. Luso barely blocks the counterattack with his katanas, but still he's knocked back a dozen of steps. But before the gladiator can charge in, Luso is already using one of his katana to point at him with a small magick circle appears around his hand. He shout: "Blizarra!". The bangaa is hit with the spell. His whole body is now frozen in an ice peak. Luso then dashes toward the ice and deliver the final blow: two conclusive slash to the center of the ice. The ice then shattered, and the bangaa received two deep wounds across his chest. Blood started to flow. The bangaa falls on his knees, shivering from the loss of blood. That wound is not critical, but it should do the job of keeping him off battle just fine

At the same time, Montblanc and Hurdy sure are having a hard time dealing with the other two. The sound of "…any law in this engagement shall be nullify" sure have lift a weight on the moogle's shoulder. But that's not all the problem they have. Even without the speed boost, an assassin's agility is something to be reckoned of. Plus now she also has a hunter who'll takes on any chances to shoot down Montblanc and Hurdy. Just as expected, Hurdy has to play the tune Soul Etude over and over again just to keep them from living the battlefield. Meanwhile, Montblanc constantly try to hit her with low level spell. High level spell need lots of magick power and also time to chant the spell. With Montblanc's condition right now, this way of attack is the best option. But occasionally, when his back is wide open, he would receive an arrow to his shoulder or stomach. Every time the hunter's shots successfully hit the target, he would retreat back to the wood and disappear from eyesight, waiting for another chance to shoot. Although Montblanc tries to shoot him with quick, low level spell many time, none of the spell hit the target.

- Brother, what should we do? If this keeps up, we'll be the one to fall first, and then they will gang up on Luso, and finally Marche

- Ugh, if only … I could use a more powerful spell, or maybe … some spell that have a wider range

- But that's the problem: we don't have an Elementalist or an Illusionist on our side, kupo! Can you please think of something else?

- No, wait! As far as I can remember, Animist should have a secret song to summon their "friends", right?

- That's … true, but it's a risky bet. There's a 50-50 chance for it to call out an offensive spirit, and that's not a good choice

- Well, in this case, we don't even have any choice, so just hope that it will turn out to be what we expected

Hurdy starts playing a new tune. It's the tune to summon one of the spirits to ask for their help. The Viera immediately recognize the tune and tries to charge in and attacks before he can finish it. A spirit spell's range is much wider than the usual spell, so even if she can see it coming, she can't avoid it like the way she does with Montblanc's spell

- Oh no! Not on my watch!

Montblanc casts as many "Blizzard" as he can. The ice peaks continue to rise on the path between the assassin and Hurdy, piercing her in many places like elbow, foot, shoulder, cheek,... forcing her to retreats back to where she started from.

The tune is completed. In the sky appear warrior clad in red armor with bull horns on his helm and large gauntlets. Montblanc smiles, knowing they have won the bet. That's one of the four offensive spirits, the flame-elemental Ifrit. Then come an angry voice that echo in everyone's head: "Thou who dare to touch my friend shall taste the punishment of flame". A flame pillar comes straight from the sky, wraps around Ifrit's body. Then it starts expanding to all direction, burns everything inside the pillar to crisp. The assassin tries to jump back but the pillar proves to be too difficult to outrun. Also, to make sure that she can't run away, Hurdy make extra care to aim for the spell to go a little further to the forest to stop her from running away, result in a part of the forest getting burned up.

- Argh!

The Viera moans in pain. It looks like she got caught up as they hoped. Her skin is now burned in many place, her whole body is covered in a thin layer of ash, and her ears (Viera's dignity and pride are represented by their ears) now looks like a rag instead of her pride. Of course it will heal in time but that attack sure has affect her mind. But her moan is not the only sound they heard. In the burned forest path, a scream that mixed with shock and pain can be heard. It seem like Ifrit's flame reaches him unintentionally. But the burned part of the forest is still too big to locate him.

Thankfully, the answer comes to them in just a moment. Suddenly, an arrow is shot toward the sky. Immediately, Montblanc shout:

- Hurdy, he's there. Take him down! My magick can't aim at a place that faraway

- Then please buy me a few minute!

The reason behind this arrow, you ask? Well, let just say that people can do anything to save their life. The hunter was surrounded by the burning woods and stood on the verge of being suffocate. He then comes up with a way to put off the flame, and that is to use air. He gathers the last bit of his conscious to shoot an arrow to the sky to use the skill "Sonic Boom" – a skill which unlock the arrow true power, creating an airwave on its path, hence the name. He success in putting off the flame, but that also take away lots off his stamina, so he shouldn't be able to move for a while

But the assassin just can't let them to do as they pleased. After all, they did burn up some part of her prideful ears. She instantly dashes in again, this time fill with anger. Montblanc tries to block her way by casting "Blizzard" again, but she doesn't seem to care anymore. All her senses of pain are numbed, and her mind has only one thing: to kill Hurdy.

- No good! I can't block her!

- Then how about this!? Be ready to attack, brother!

Hurdy plays a tune that worked on her before: the tune to raise catnip. The flowers grow in a circle around the place Hurdy and Montblanc are standing on. Then they all blow out the same white powder which can make anyone go mad temporally. 'That trick won't work twice', thinks the assassin as she close her eyes and hold her breath to run through the white screen. But when she gets pass the screen and open her eyes, Montblanc is already in front of her. His eyes are closed, both his palm are facing her. Then he opens his eyes after chanting some spell word and shout: "Firaga". The whole area in front of Montblanc explodes with intensity equal to a few grenade blows up at the same time. This time, it ends with the assassin's sound, not some moan like earlier but a long scream. As the fire was made by magick power, it goes off almost instantly, unlike the flame cause by spirit like Ifrit. In the middle of the earlier flame now lie the Viera, with her whole body is now covered with burned mark, some place her skin even get darken from overheat. Though she will be fine thank to the Judge's protection, seeing a screen like this sure can remind one to remember why they would not live in the Jagd.

However Hurdy has other thing to mind about, and that is to attack the remaining enemy. Like his brother said, the place is too far and wide for him to pinpoint a location to attack, but that matter not for him. He doesn't want to play this tune, for he's not very fond of the creatures that will come to his call. If he can, he will surely choose another option, but right now this is the only choice he can take

He plays a new tune while facing the direction of the earlier arrow. After a minute, the ground starts shaking. Numerous sound of footing coming from Hurdy's back. The sound keeps getting louder, louder and louder until the trees behind Hurdy's back fall to the side, opened up a path. A few dozen of chocobo run straight at the direction of the arrow from there. After when they pass the moogle brother for a while, another scream comes from that direction along with the sound of something being stepped on.

- Guess that the end of him, kupo

- I hope he can survive that, kupo. Now let get back to help Luso

- No need. I've already took care of the other. Guess you don't need my help after all

- It's the thought that count. Thanks, kupo!

- Now there's only one left

Upon the defeat of the Redwing trio, the Judge is shaken. Though his helmet covered up his face, one can still feel the "anger" coming from him

- YOU! YOU! YOU ALL SHALL BE PUNISHED! – said the Judge as he hold up four red cards, attempts to send Luso and the group to jail

- So you're finally showing off your true color, huh? Then I, the one who inherit the title of Judgemaster, shall punish you for the abusing of power.

Marche then holds up the book with his right hand, and shout:

- You, the sinner who dare to break the absolute oath of the Judge and tries to defile the Judgemaster, shall be facing the harshest punishment of all: You will be banished from this world to the void dimension for the rest of your life.

- What! Don't you dare!

- Stay there and reflect for what you have done!

As Marche finished his words, a shackle appeared on the Judge's hands. Then a bright light covered his whole body, before his body disappears into the light, probably teleported to another dimension. Marche also sends the trio to jail for break free the Judge.

- Guess the whole thing is over, kupo

- I sure hope this is the last time I involve in a battle with messed up laws like that

- Hey, did you guy see me with all the blocking and slashing? That's what happen when you mess with Luso Clemens

- Okay then, Mr. Luso Clemens. How about a little sparring with me? I will GLADLY be your opponent

- Hey, that's not fair bro! How can I fight again a Judge?!

Marche's body suddenly glows up. Then in a flash, his body returns to normal, except for the fact that he still holds on to the book and the Judge Sword

- Oh, how convenient. Well then, there's no more problem, isn't it? Come here, I will make you regret ever calling me "bro"

- H-hey, aren't we clanmate? W-we shouldn't be fighting among ourself, r-right?

- No more excuse! Your head are mine!

Marche then use his new sword to deliver a horizontal slash toward Luso, though he barely avoid it

- Hey! Are you trying to kill me?!- says Luso as he's trying to run away

- Stand still! I will give you a painless death!

- That's not fine at all, right?! Hurdy, help me a little here!

- What do you want me to do, kupo?

- Just stop him, please!

- There's no way you can get off that easily! Get back here!

- Please, no more fighting, kupo!

Once again, Montblanc sighs. It's almost like the earlier battle never happened. But maybe that kind of attitude is what gives them the strength that rivals even the most dangerous enemy. The road up ahead seem to have a lot of obstacle, but surely, if they can keeps on smiling like this, nothing is impossible to overcome

* * *

**Author note**: I'm back! Sorry for the wait, since I've just come back from a week long vacation. This time I try to concentrate on the battle and the law (again). Well, the next battle with a setting like this will need to wait, for I already have something in mind for the next few chapters

I tried to draw some illustration myself, but the outcome is so bad that I've to swear to never do something like that. But having a few picture in the novel can be nice too.

**Next time**: A sleepless night


	6. Chapter 5 - A Sleepless Night

Chapter 5: A Sleepless Night

- Argh, my head!

This is the second time in a few days that Marche gets a headache. He slowly opens his eyes and realizes that the night has already come. The last thing he remembered is that he was chasing after Luso to teach him a good lesson about respect for adult. Then he felt exhausted, his vision was blurred so he tried to close his eyes and shake his head a little. But as soon as he closed his eyes, his memories stops there

- I can't believe I fainted, again! Is my stamina that poor? Maybe I have grown too old for this kind of stuff

He sat up and looks around, try to guess the situation. 'This is the same place we slept last night', Marche thinks. It's a good thing. It means he hasn't missed all that much action. He turns to the right, and finds Montblanc is sleeping soundly. The only problem is: he's asleep while sitting. He's facing this direction with a small handkerchief in his hand. With that much of clue, anyone can guess that he stayed up late to take care of his friend while he is also exhausted. Marche feels blessed for having this moogle as his friend. He has known Montblanc not all that long. They have only stayed together for 3 years, but those 3 years is something that Marche will do anything to relive it again. He gently places his hand on his friend's head and slowly rubs it. '6 years had passed, and yet your kindness is still the same as ever. That's what I like most about you'. Marche uses his right hand to support Montblanc's neck and slip his left hand under Montblanc's legs. He then slowly picks his little friend up and places him down onto his pillow and pull a blanket over him.

'Looks like once again I'm causing you a lot of trouble', thinks Marche as he remembered some memories about the time when he was sick in the middle of a forest during a quest for hunting down a beast. At that time, sadly the clan's nurse is dispatched on another assignment so there's no one to cure him up instantly. The group had to stop in their track to let him rest and hoped that he'll recover in time. That night, he also woke up in the middle of the night. Still, he was too tired to get up, so he decided to just lie there with his eyes slightly opened. Then, he saw Montblanc sat down next to him. That's all. He just sat there all night, watching over Marche. Marche wanted to gets up and tells him that he doesn't need to worry about him, but the fatigue slowly took away his conscious.

He then woke up at sunrise, and the moogle was still next to him, watching over him while he was asleep. Then in the next day, Bansat and Montblanc had a fight over the course of action. Bansat insisted that they need to quickly finish the quest and took Marche back to town but Montblanc wanted to take Marche back immediately, even though that means they'll fail the quest. Bansat told him that Montblanc's choice will surely lower the clan's reputation but Montblanc answered that if his clanmate is hurt then he will save that person even at the cost of disbanding the clan. Both of them dedicated so much for the clan that one can say Clan Nusty is their child. But their priority of things is different. Bansat would do anything to help the clan while Montblanc can even throw away his life to save a friend. Marche heard from a clanmate that Montblanc had witness the death of someone dear to him so he would do anything to protect the one he love. And just as their argument was getting intense, the beast jumped in and attacked them. It seems like the one they were suppose hunt down tried to hunt them instead. The clan defeated the beast in just a few minutes and Marche was carried to the hospital afterward, along with Montblanc. He used so much magick to finish the battle, to the point that it actually shaving his life away. But when Marche asked him why pushing himself to that extent, his replied was: "It doesn't matter. What mattered is that you're safe."

And that's not all. There're ton of memories of him about Montblanc's kindness and caring: that's the main reason why Marche has come to respect his little friend so much. He was a new kid in town, his father worked across the sea and only come home once in a while, his mother gave all her affection to his little brother,… all that stuff made him a bit distant and cold toward his classmate, and that lead to him not having many friend. Then when he came to Ivalice, he met Montblanc. Montblanc's kindness and caring was something that breaks him out of his shell, letting the true nature of the little boy to come forth – a boy filled with spirit of adventure. When he "came home" after 6 years, his altitude changed so much that everyone around the neighborhood thought that he should checked his mental health condition

Marche smiles at the sight of his hardworking friend sleeping soundly. He's determined to do anything to protect Montblanc, just like how his friend protects him. Then he looks to his left and finds Luso cowering. His face is full of sweat, and he keeps on mumbling something like: 'D-don't come near me!' and stuff. 'He's still just a kid', Marche sighs. He really admires Hurdy for being able to handle all that clutching and hugging of Luso while he's asleep

- Speaking of which, where's Hurdy?

Every night Hurdy would go out alone and comes back before sunrise. When Marche asked Montblanc and Luso about the details, they told him that nighttime is Hurdy's private time, and he should let Hurdy to be alone. Marche's curiosity has been kept under control for a few days now, but there's no way he would passes this chance to see what Hurdy is doing at night. He stands up and starts walking deeper into the forest.

The forest scene at night is much more different compare to the same scene in daylight. Moonlight slips through the space between the leaves; brighten the forest with a dim light. The grass under the moonlight has the color of silver, making it more mysterious and beautiful than ever. Also, there're lots of small ball of light floating around the air – Montblanc once told him that those are the spirit of the forest – hovering around like a firework festival. Mesmerized by the scene, Marche keeps on walking deeper and deeper into the forest. Then, after walking around aimlessly for about 30 minutes, he hears the sound of a flute. 'That must be Hurdy! I should follow that tune', thinks Marche as he walks toward the source of the gentle melody. And once again, he finds a scene more beautiful than what all people can ever imagine

In front of Marche's eyes lies a small lake in the middle of the forest. The water surface reflects the moon perfectly, making a second moon on the ground level. Every now and then, a gentle breeze passes by, making the surface of the lake swayed a little. The "second moon" is also affected, and its round shape is distorted into a dozen light streams near each other, before merges back into one piece and reshapes itself back to being a giant silver mirror. On the shore of the lake there's a rock with the shape of a triangle. Its height must be around Marche's chest. Currently, there's a shadow on top of the rock. The shadow's shape resembles a human, except for the two long rabbit-like ears on its head. Also, he's holding a short straight stick in front of his mouth, and a soothing tune is coming from him. That's Hurdy, no doubt about that. Marche just stands there like a statue; tries to savor the whole thing while it last. Clouds that cover the moon are slowly cleared away by the wind, letting the moonlight to pour down on the whole scene. The young moogle is no exception. From behind, Marche can see Hurdy's shadow appears on the grass. His back is now covered in darkness, while some outline of his body is now covered in the white light like a scene coming right out of a natural photo. And then, his tune stops. Only by then Marche snaps out of the realistic dream and tries to retreat back to the camping site. 'They're right. I shouldn't disturb him'. Marche wants to let Hurdy to be alone and continue to play that gentle melody. He doesn't want to interrupt Hurdy's concentration, especially when he's in the middle of composing a wonderful tune like this. But just as he's about to leave-

- What do you think of my new piece, Marche?

- …How do you know I was here?

Marche quietly walks toward the rock Hurdy's sitting on. It would be silly of him to just run away after being called out. On the other hand, if Hurdy wants to lecture him for disrupting his private time, he should be taking responsible, not running away from it. Hurdy turns back and face him

- For a musician, a sensitive ear is the most valuable accessory. That ear is the key to feeling the rhyme of things, to understand music, and most of all, to convert things into music - Hurdy says as he turning back

- Sorry, I didn't know you were in the middle of composing a new tune

- No, no. That's fine, kupo. In fact, I also want to see you in private, Marche.

Marche doesn't know what he wants to talk about. They're not that close to actually have some kind of secret conversation. But something mixed in Hurdy's words make him feels like he has the responsibility to listen to what he's about to say. His smile fades away, make him looking more serious than usual

- Forgive me for saying this out of the blue, but please leave my brother's side, kupo!

- … What?

Marche couldn't seem to understand what Hurdy's said. His eyes are full of determination like a mother protecting her child from danger. This is the exact opposite of his usual behavior: cheerful and friendly

- But, why? What's wrong?

- Please do know that I will do whatever it takes to save my brother, even if it cost me my life! He will not be trapped for years again, kupopo!

- What are you talking about? Trapped? Since when Montblanc got trapped?

- You of all people should know that best. After all, he was trapped at the same time as your arrival to this world, kupo. Lucky for him, he's not alone this time, kupo. - Hurdy's tone keeps getting harsher and harsher with every line he has spoken, as if mocking him

- Okay, slow down and explain to me the whole thing. You said Montblanc will not be trapped "again? There was a first time? And why? Also what does that has to do with me?

- Kupopo? Well then, I will tell you a story from my past, a story that surely connected with you

Hurdy closes his eyes. He starts talking while searching for his memories – the memories of all the years he wants to forget. '21 years ago, in a winter night, my oldest brother Montblanc declared the foundation of his clan, Clan Centurio, and he decided to celebrate this occasion by eating at the finest restaurant in town with his clan. I, who was still just a spoilt child, got angry with Montblanc because he didn't let me go with him. After some argument between us, I yelled out of anger: "Why don't you just leave me alone and go out with your stupid clan?! Why don't you just go to sleep and never wake up, kupo!". After that, I ran up into my room and cried myself to sleep. The next morning, I thought to myself that I'm not at fault, and Montblanc should be the one to apologize to me, kupo. But he didn't show up that morning at all, which is a strange thing because he usually is the first one to get up and prepare breakfast for everyone. Brother Horne asked Gurdy to go upstairs to wake Montblanc up. But he, along with brother Nono, kept on sleeping no matter what we do, kupo.

We tried to wake him with normal ways like water and noises. None of that worked, kupo. We then tried to invite high-class magick users to cure them but the result was the same. They all told us that my brothers are under some kind of spell that's too powerful for them to break. And not just my brothers, kupo. All around the continent, many people from different races also got into a sleep like that. They all shared the same symptom: sleep and never wake up. Their body was "frozen", their bodies still stay the same without nutrition, water, air… And the most important fact about this "curse" is that the victim got trapped into an alterative world and they don't even notice the different, kupo. The only way to solve this problem is to destroy the source of the curse, but this method proved to be impossible since the item that cause all this was located inside the alternative world. Since the people inside the dream never noticed the different, they will never know that they were living in a dream world and that lead to the fact that they won't even notice that it was a world built by the grimmoire.

Our family changed dramatically, kupo. Sorbet stopped traveling around the world - the thing he loves the most. He settled down to take over the clan's leadership, trying to maintain the thing Montblanc loves so much (though it proves to be too difficult for someone who tries to travel around the world to look for freedom). Horne started selling bit by bit of his item collection just to pay for every single mage who claim they have found the way to break the curse. Every night you can find him crying in silent, not for his collection, but for his older and little brother. As the only girl in the family, this affected Gurdy the most, kupo. She slept less than usual, ate less than usual, and worked less than usual. At some point, she even tried to sells her chocobo stable just to have money to help her brothers (Good thing Horne was able to stop her). All the time you can find her wandering around the house, taking care of her brothers (although they didn't need it thanks to the "frozen" effect) instead of working in her stable. Also, there were times when she fainted out of exhaustion from staying awake all night watching over her brothers while they're asleep.

As for me, I was suffering days after days, kupo. I regretted for all the misbehaving and disobedience. I cried and cried over the fact that the chance to face my brothers to apologize for all the things I have done is next to none existence. I even tried to suicide once, but Horne stopped me just in time. He said that if I want to atone for what I have done, then live. Live and take responsible for my actions, by taking care of everybody, by becoming a better person, by having faith in my brothers that someday they will return.

But things kept going wrong in our family, kupo. Sorbet, who is clearly not someone who can't take much responsibility (and that's why he constantly traveling around: to find freedom), cannot take it anymore. All the responsibilities were dragging him down, made him look like an undead. Horne's work also got into trouble. Without Sorbet around, my and Horne's share of work increase rapidly. Horne is a tough man, so that much was not enough to bring him down, but he was slowly drained off his energy. Gurdy also overworked herself many times, struggling to keep the balance between work and family. As for me, no matter how much I tried to help, to change myself, nothing happened. Nothing at all, kupo! No matter how hard I tried, nothing changed. My brothers didn't wake up, my family didn't get better, and I never had the chance to redeem myself, kupo!

But just as when I thought all hope is lost, a miracle happened. 3 years after the incident, the curse was broken, kupo. That morning, when we gathered in the living room, the atmosphere was gloomy as usual. We are all exhausted, physically and mentally. No one said a single word. But a sound came from the stairs. It was a yawn. And a familiar voice: "Oh my, look like I overslept, kupo!". We all turned to the direction of the sound, unable to believe in our eyes. The one who came down was our dear oldest brother, Montblanc. Then another sound came – the sound of metals clashing with each other. That was no doubt Nono with his toolkit. They both acted like nothing happened. Montblanc was the first to notice. He said: "Huh? Did I miss something? Why are you all looking like you want to cry?". Then, before he could understand what happened, we all ran toward Montblanc and Nono at full speed and tried to hugged them. They looked surprised at first, but decided to keep quiet because of all the tears on our eyes, kupo.

But, bad luck still sticks around for one final show. The first one to taste the bitterness is Nono. After woke up, he started talking nonstop about how his dream came true: the Brilliante I - though had become a merchant ship under circumstances - is finally setting off into the unknown horizon. He talked about how he learned all the selling tricks in just a few days before the opening ceremony, how he managed to avoid sky pirate from time to time, how he experienced the world from above the ground, … He talked so passionate that we couldn't even tell him about the fact that his ship is still just a scrap pile in the workshop, kupo. So at the moment he stepped into the workshop, all his "memories" shattered. His love, the Brilliante I, was never completed in the beginning. The whole week after that, he shut himself inside his room, crying nonstop. All he did was cried himself to sleep, woke up, ate something, and then continue to cried, kupo. A week later, he got out of his room. He looked like a moving corpse. It seem like he was able to accepted the fact that his dream cruise remained a dream, and once again he worked his hardest to lived his dream once more. Just by looking at him can make one understand how much had he been put through.

Yet, that was nothing compare to what Montblanc had to go through. When he heard about the curse, he was still keeping his cool, kupo. But as soon as we told him that Chad -the clan's archer - was also get caught up in this incident, his face distorted. He immediately ran full speed to Chad's house. Upon reaching the place, he found Chad sleeping on his bed like nothing happened. He started crying with the happiness expression he can make. But that was not all, kupo. Everyday Montblanc went to his house, hoping that one day he will wake up like the rest. But he didn't. Among the people who got caught up in this curse, there were those who awake and reunite with their love ones and those who never awake again. For those people, their body is now out of the "frozen" effect so it will crumble to hunger, thirst, age, disease. Despite all the caring from Montblanc, Chad was stepping closer and closer to the heaven gate. Then, on a rainy day, when big brother visited him, Chad was no longer breathing, kupo. It was a devastating blow for Montblanc. On the following days, he just sat on the wodden chair in his room with his eyes staring at the sky, as if his soul was sucked up the moment he saw his friend's death.

As if the Godness of Misfortune had taken a liking in Montblanc, bad things kept on happening to him. When he finally determined to go out of his room to visit his friend's grave, he had no idea what was in store for him. Because his mind was still unstable, I decided to go with him. Standing in front of Chad's grave, Montblanc just kept silent. I knew no word can ease his pain, so I also stood there without saying anything. After an hour of standing in silent, Montblanc decided to leave. But on his way back, he found a tombstone, kupo. It's the tombstone of a friend of his, Lex. He died from falling of a tall mountain when he tried to get a rare flower that rumored to be able to break the curse. Montblanc stared at the tombstone like he was hypnotized. Then his body shivered. He ran away from the graveyard so fast I can barely follow. He stopped on top of the hill near the graveyard. When I caught up with him, I saw something that haunted me for a month: I saw Montblanc cries. Looking at him like that made me feel heartbroken, kupo.

His clan was also affected. All around the continent, there was a rumor about clan Centurio spreading between the people: it was "the strongest outlaw clan led by Montblanc". Suddenly, the clan got many illegal requests, kupo. People fear, hatred, envy, despise … were aiming at the clanmates. Under the pressure, the members got to withdrew themselves from the clan one by one. That was not all. Within 3 months after the curse had been broken, lots of people gathered at the clan's base – our home. They all said that they are clan Centurio's member, while Sorbet had never even seen their face. There were a bangaa with a criminal face, a lawbreaking nu mou who claimed to be a "genius", a short hair Viera with a fear of bug … and so on, kupo. Sorbet tried to chase them away since they look like a weird and dangerous bunch, but Montblanc welcomed them instead. There was nothing we can do about it, since he's the real leader of the clan. And as expected, that group caught so much trouble, causing the clan's reputation to go down rapidly.

We agreed not to talk about all this for half of the year to let them recovered mental state and accepted the current situation, but I just couldn't take it anymore, so I decided to ask Montblanc about what happened when he was put under the curse. He told me that on the night he celebrated his clan foundation, he suddenly felt dizzy. He went home early to get some sleep. When he woke up, he found a piece of paper telling him that Sorbet, Horne and us twin decided to go on a long journey. Nono was already camping inside the workshop to build his Brilliante I, so it was normal not to see him around the house in the morning. He went out and found you bumping into a bangaa so he went out to help, and ultimately, inviting you into his clan. His memories were altered so that he didn't notice anything strange about his clan, while in reality, Chad was the only one he knew, kupo. Then you know the rest. You all chase after a friend of your to convince him to face the harsh reality and abandon that illusion world. To you, that was a happy ending, but to us citizen of Ivalice, to Montblanc and Nono, it was the beginning of a nightmare that lasts for years, kupo. Those who can't deal with the reality become insane or even suicide. Those who accept the reality will have a shadow covered their heart and their life will never be the same again. Those were your faults! Your faults, kupo! If you haven't come to this place, if you had face the hardship of life like a real man instead of wishing to run away to another world then none of those things would have happened. Brother told me you're a brave warrior and a true friend. A true friend would have done anything to save his friend from this kind of thing, instead of just prolonging it to satisfy his own thirst for adventure, kupo. That makes you no different than the one who put my brother under the curse. Do know that no matter how much brother love you, no matter how much you done for us, I will never forgive you, the one who claim to be his friend, kupo!'

From the moment Chad's name was mentioned, Marche's body begin to shake. Then along with the story, his shaking speed up rapidly. He knows that lazy but trustworthy archer for 3 years till his death in the Jagd. He didn't know all the back stories behind the whole accident, but that doesn't mean he was not involved. After all, he was one of the kids who wish for this world to exits. And that was not all. He also didn't want to leave this world, so the world was not destroyed the moment he broke all the crystals, thus lengthen the suffering of his friend for another month until the "Gift Day". When he thinks about all the people he met were actually suffering day by day, he couldn't stop himself from feeling guilty: guilty of not being able to see something apart from his problems, guilty of unable to get past his selfishness to set free his friends-

- That's enough, kupo!

Marche's trail of thought was interrupted by a familiar voice. From the bush that Marche was standing just a moment ago comes out Montblanc. Marche is shocked. He couldn't look at his friend straight in the eye after hearing Hurdy's story.

Hurdy looks at his brother walking in, speechless. He was careless. Pouring all his anger onto Marche makes him lose his cool, and thus, lose his keen sense of hearing like usual. If there is one person in this world that he doesn't want this conversation to be heard by, it is Montblanc. His kind, gentle brother is too naive in this kind of stuff. He never wants to blame anyone for anything. That's why Hurdy wants to have this conversation in private. Someone needs to stand up for his brother if he doesn't want to do it himself.

- B-Big brother, since when did you get here?

- …Since the beginning, kupo

Then Montblanc turns to Marche and says:

- Come on, let's go back, kupo

Marche stands still. He's now full of sorrow and regret inside, mostly toward his friend, so he hesitates to do what Montblanc said

- Wait, brother! I do this for your own good, kupo! You know that do you?! Why won't you admit it?! It's his fault! It's his fault that you were stuck in an illusion world for 4 years, kupo! You could have come back in a year or two, but you were carried away by this selfish person who just want to get away from his problems-

Each sentence is like a knife pinning straight into Marche's heart. He's falling deeper and deeper into the sea of regret. Just a single "It's true" from Montblanc right now can make him suicide to make up for his friend's lost

Not only Marche, but Montblanc's body is also shaking. But not like Marche, his shaking is not from guiltiness or regret. He yells out, interrupting Hurdy's words

- If he weren't there, then I won't even be here today, kupo!

This is the first time Montblanc actually feels anger toward someone other than the one who killed his master.

- If he weren't there, then I would continue to live like usual instead of finding a way to shatter that world. I know that out of all the siblings, you're the one who care for me the most. But did you ever ask me how I feel about it? You said that I was sad, but did you ever ask me why? I was sad, that's true. But if you ask me whether or not will I change the past of I can, I'll say "No, I won't" for as many time as you like. Those 4 years are a part of my memories that I will never regret having experienced onece. And now you want blame the fault on Marche while he didn't even know a thing about this world? That's not caring anymore! That's just you blaming other to sooth your own pain

- What, b-but-

- Come on Marche. We should leave and let Hurdy have some time alone to think about what happened

Marche follows Montblanc as if he's sleepwalking, leaving behind the shocked Hurdy. His mind cannot even think straight right now. All he feels is a bit of relieve, that's all.

Back to the camp, Montblanc sits down on his blanket and tells Marche to sit down too. Marche sits close to him with their back facing each other. They simply just sit there. The warm of Montblanc's body got transferred onto Marche's back, sotthing his mental wound, chasing away the chilliness of the night and the coldness warp around his heart.

An hour has passes. Then two hours. Three, four, five… They just sit there without saying anything. They don't need word. They understand each other too well, so any thought and feeling of one can be easily guessed by the other. Montblanc understands just how much pain Marche has been experienced for the last few hours. Marche understands how much Montblanc wants to comfort him. Their connection maybe forgotten over the time, but it still remains there, waiting to be found again

At last, it's dawn. The first sunlight of the day slips through the thick layer of trees and grasses, bathing the two in a radiant light. Marche is the first to speak up

- Do you … ever regret meeting me after hearing your little brother's story?

Marche can't see Montblanc's face, but he can feel that his friend is smiling. Then come the answer:

- You should know my answer already, but I'll say it anyway: No, I won't, kupo

- Is that so…

- That's right…

Just a short conversation, packed with thousands words they need to hear from each other. That's how close they are, and maybe that's how close they'll always be.

They both turn to look at the sunrise. Marche's mind is now fills of hope instead of regret and sorrow. He knows that no matter how much he fails, how much he strays from his path, this little friend of his will surely be there to back him up, to share with him all the sweet and bitter memories

* * *

Extra 2: Teach us, Mr. Randell!

Mr. Randell: Ok, it's time for our first lesson. Does anyone have any question?

Ritz: Teacher, why are kids from Earth are so powerful even though they only stayed in Ivalice for a few years?

Mr. Randell: Good question. I have a lot of theory about this matter, but I think the most convincing one is that the power is base on one's imagination. The Earth's kids don't have this kind of action, so they mostly imagine all this stuff, while the Ivalice citizen takes all that as their reality, so of course the different in power is as clear as day and night

Adelle: Teacher, why are there peoples who didn't get caught in "your world"?

Mr. Randell: Ahem! Actually, when the new "world" is created, it needs citizens. That's why the grimmoire basically sucked the soul of many citizens and lead them into the new "world". The one who were chosen are base on my idea, including all kind of people to make the world look "real". But because what present in that world is just the soul, if the soul is "killed" then the body live on but will never be able to wake up

Adelle: Teacher is so cruel!

Mr. Randell: It's not my intention you know!

Marche: Teacher, I have a question

Mr. Randell: Yes, young Marche, what do you want to know?

Marche: Why is the older me looks at you like he want to kill you?

Mr. Randell: E-ehm, that's…

Marche (future): Because I do want to kill him!

Mr. Randell: Class dismissed!

Marche (future): You think you can run away from me?! I'll skin you for each page of the grimmoire Luso have written on!

And no one ever saw Mr. Randell stepping into the classroom again…

* * *

**Author notes**: So ... many ... words...

There's no fighting scene in this chapter, then why does it have to be this long?! This time I take it to a darker route. I alway want to do this in a story where everyone have a good backstory, whether it is a tragedy or a happy story. That's why I rename the Grimmoire from the Grimmoire of Fate to the Grimmoire of the Moon, after all

I'm taking a break for half of a month. Too much thing to take care of right now. Maybe I can find someone to draw the picture of the Grimmoire of the Moon for me to use as the cover after this break. See you all soon!

**Next time**: Searching for a Judge


	7. Chapter 6 - Searching For A Judge - Bond

Chapter 6: Searching For A Judge (?) - Bonds

Since they both stay awake through the night, Marche decides that he will go out to fetch them something to eat instead of Montblanc. That's the least he can do for his little friend after what happened last night. Also, he doesn't want to see Hurdy just yet. Although Montblanc's word had calm him down, his emotions is still like a balloon that can explode anytime. This is the matter between him and the moogle brothers only; he doesn't want Luso to be stuck in the crossfire.

When he's back, Luso is up already. Still, his face is full of sweat and seems kind of pale. But Marche's attention is drawn to the one standing next to him. Hurdy have made it back to the camp when Marche's out to find foods. But unlike last night, his seriousness is all gone. He's smilling as if nothing happened. When he see Marche, he calls out with a voice full of enthusiasm: "Marche, did you get something good?" . Marche is still in a daze from Hurdy's reaction. This is not the kind of reaction he was expecting from Hurdy. But at least he doesn't have to face Hurdy's seriousness, for on.

Marche nod vaguely and walks to the campfire with a weasels in his left hand and a fish in his right hand. Luso stares at Marche's hand (or rather, what is in Marche's hand), saying: "Wow, even though you're a city's kid, you can handle this much! I'm impressed!" . Marche turns his head to a side to avoid Luso's line of sight before answering: "I learned from a graet teacher". Looking at his friend's reaction, Montblanc can faintly guess just who his mysterious teacher was

Marche's surviving skill was taught to him by his friend Chad. Despite his laziness and unwilling to work, Chad was an expert in survival. Marche had to ask him again and again (and again). Finally, one day, Chad sighed and answered: "Fine, I'll teach you. Geez, you're such a drag. Remember! I'm not gonna teach another person in my life! Ever! So don't go and tell people about this". This training lasted for a few months, and before he knew it, Marche was able to live comfortably in a jungle like it was his second home

Then, after his friend's death, he swears that if he ever returned to the real world, he will make a living by the skills his friend taught him for the rest of his life to honored his "teacher". And that's the reason why he's now a full-time adventurer. He traveled around the world a lot, sometime searching for another grimmoire that rumored to appeared, sometime taking tourists into the wilderness and teaches them a few basic survival skills to earn moneys for his traveling. In the beginning, the first person he shared this intention for the future is his lover, Ritz. Little did he know that this would be the biggest mistake of his life. From that day on, Ritz would tease him nonstop about the fact that someone so small and cute can have such a big dream. When they reach 16, Marche's height stays the same as when he was 14 while Ritz got taller, much, much taller. (She was 6 inches taller than Marche). That was the reason why Marche started training in the gym in his free time (Well, he didn't know that Ritz was making used of his personality to make him prepare for what have yet to come). 2 years later, he grew about 8 inches, barely overcome Ritz. His body was full of muscle from all the training. And although his face hadn't change at all, no one can call him cute anymore. He emits some kind of aura that makes people respect him.

The voice of Luso break Marche's reminiscence: "What are you standing there for? Hurry up and turn those into breakfast. I thought we need to discuss about important". Unable to comprehend what Luso just said, he turns to Montblanc and sees his friend nodding his head. "If it's Montblanc who said so, then it must be something important", Marche thinks as he tries to make grilled fish

The group finishes their breakfast in a heavy mood. Hurdy's still being cheerful as always, yet there still something wrong behind that smile. It looks unnatural, somewhat fake. Montblanc eats his share in silence while watching Hurdy without blinking. Marche tries to finish his share as fast as possible. He just feels like being together with Hurdy makes him unable to think straight with all his emotions mixing up with each other.

Noticing the strangeness, Luso speaks up: "Ok, time out! What is this all about?! Are you guy arguing about something? This kind of thing is so not gonna happen in my watch!". Hurdy answer him with a smile: "What are you talking about? We're not arguing about anything, right Marche?". Then he turns to Marche, clearly expecting him to follow his lead. Marche also doesn't want Luso to get caught in this kind of stuff, so he answers: "U-Uhm.". And when Luso's eyes focus on Montblanc, he just simply nods without saying anything. The three of them all agree without saying that Luso should be keep out of this.

Luso can read just as much from the mood. He knows for sure that they are keeping something from him, and he feels annoy about this. But there's nothing he can do. If he asks them about this, surely they would deny it. So although he doesn't like it, he has to stand out of this matter. Sometime that's the best thing to do: to let the whole thing to solve itself. This is not the first time he had experienced this kind of thing, and surely this would not be the last. So he decides to change the subject. He scratches his head with an irritated face, saying: "Then what was the thing you want to talk about?". Luso's words break the silent and also the heavy atmosphere covering the group. Marche also wants to know what Montblanc wants to talk about.

- Well then, I think we need to discuss about how to find a Judge to protect the clan, kupo – Montblanc is the first to speak up

- Wait, I thought we don't need that anymore. Isn't Marche bro is a Judge himself? And even a Judgemaster, that is. Right, bro?

- I guess … (Marche's thought is occupied right now so he doesn't even have the thought of retorting Luso's speak anymore)

- I don't think that's a good idea, kupo. We have seen that he'll faint from running out magick power. Do you have any idea how much it would affect us if he fainted in the middle of a battle?

- Well, that's true, but I think-

- Also, an official Judge will have a better understanding of the battle and law of this region, kupo

- Wow, brother actually thought up this far! I'm amazed, kupo!

- And finally, can I ask you something, Marche?

- Sure, what do you want to know?

- I'll say this directly: are you really a Judge, kupo?

- …Eh?

- What are you talking about, Montblanc? You saw it too right? Those clothes, that ability, no one other than the Judge can do that. I sure that brother is a Judge. Right, bro?

- …What are you trying to say?

- Well, you were always got caught up in the heat of the battle and tend to forget about your surrounding so you probably didn't notice my line of sight, kupo. In the last battle, I saw you raising your hand after that bangaa's defeat. Of course you can't think of punishing your own clanmate, right? So I think you must have tried to award him, but couldn't. And that make me wonder, are you really a Judge, kupo? Do you really have all the authority a Judge has?

- You can even notice such a thing in the middle of the battle, kupo?!

- If one doesn't have the ability to survey the surrounding in the battle, he will lose sooner or latter. But that's not the point. Please answer me, kupo

- … I guess it's no use trying to keep it away from you. In the past Bansat once said that he admired your abilities as a leader, and your keen sense of surrounding is one of those abilities. That's right. When I tried to turn to the latter half of the book, I was unable to do that. It was as if the pages were glued together with the back. Also, on the last pages that I can open lays the line: "Award" (Of course, this line is in ancient tongue), so I guess I can only open the first half – the "Punishment" – for now. A Judge is someone who make sure that the one who stand by the laws shall be rewarded and those who doesn't must face the consequences, so in that term, I'm not fully a Judge. Maybe "Punisher" is more fit for my current ability

- I can guess just as much. That's why I think it still better for us to get a real Judge on our side, kupo. The problem is: where can we get one?

- Huh? I thought Judges can be found everywhere in the world

- No, kupo. Unlike how you see the Judge from before, Ivalice's Judges are actually golem so they are guaranteed to finish their job without a single selfish desire and they would follow you to save you live in the Jagd, though they won't give you any privilege for battling in that place. If you're looking for a person, the first idea that comes to mind was finding one in a town. But this is not a "person" we're looking for, kupo. My clan was founded in a different continent, so the way I used to find a Judge may not work here

- Wait! There's something wrong about this! Didn't the guy we beat yesterday is also a Judge? You said that Ivalice's Judge is golem without desire, then how can that guy have a criminal record to be put in jail in the first place?

- It's simple. He has desire because he's a hume

- But, you just said-

- Well, I said that Ivalice's Judges are golem, but there are still exceptions, kupo. After the "incident", there are some changes that happened here. Suddenly there are people who claim to be a Judge after waking up from the curse. Everyone else thought that they're crazy, but when they saw how those people can perform some authority that only a Judge can have, they were very happy. The idea of a hume Judge was so fascinating to them, kupo. They could reason to the Judge, hoping he will change his mind … But things didn't go as they planned. The "new Judges" were having a hard time trying to get use to the new laws. There were some who quit from making mistakes over and over again, and there were some who were throw in jail for making unfair decision, so nowadays no hume Judge can be found anymore on the street

- So even normal Hume can also become Judge?

- Technically, yes. But there were those who have tried to do in many year of their life without achieving anything, so I guess that it work this way: when a person was chosen to be a Judge in "Ivalice", their potential to be a Judge was unlocked in their mind, so they were able to use the power of a Judge when they returned to Ivalice, kupo.

- But I wasn't a Judge. Then how can I use powers like one now?

- I think it's related to your law book, kupo. I mean, you knew the magick words to invoke the power of a Judge even though you weren't even a Judge before the moment you opened the book. Maybe the book unlocked the potential of someone worthy to be a Judge above other Judges and pours into the owner's head the essential knowlegde

- Brother, about that law book and how you get it, I think there's a problem in the story you told us last night. A big one, too. Didn't you, like, get that book from someone in "Ivalice"? Then how could you still have it when you returned, kupo?

- Uhm, did I miss something here?

- Just some talk when you were resting last night. I'll tell you later, kupo. About your question, I did come up with a theory. Since Cid was the Judgemaster of "Ivalice", he must be very powerful. He was also aware of the fact that they were living in an unreal world thanks to you, Marche, so he must have thought of some way to repay your deed. And that was, to pass his law book and Judge Sword to you. That action is also mean that he accept you as his successor as the Judgemaster. But there's no guarantee that you can keep it when you returned. And, without magick power, those things may break and can't be use again, and that's why he decided to give it to me and hope that I'll give it to you at the right time. Here's my theory: he must have use a lot of magick power to create a "bond" between me and the book so that the book can't get lost before getting in my hand, and by chance, that "bond" helps keeping the book together with me after the last night at "Ivalice" when I received that book

- I'm impressed! I didn't think you can thought up that many things in the past 6 years

- Another thing, Marche. To you, the amount of time you left us till the present day in your world is 6 years, but it seem like there's a difference in time setting between worlds. Our world's time is 3 times slower than your world's, so in fact, I haven't seen you for 18 years

- …And you're just like as you were, still kind and caring to other. I guess it's a bless that I can have you as my friend

The moment Marche says the word "friend", a "crack" sound surprise them all. Luso is the first to turn around. The sound come from the stick used to hold the grilled fish that's in Hurdy's hand. He broke the stick in his right hand unconsciously with his thumb. Although he's still smiling, the whole expression on his face screams out that he is shocked from Mache's word. "Sorry, I've to go out for a bit", Hurdy just left those words behind and starts walking deeper into the forest. The atmosphere suddenly got heavier. Luso's unable to speak a word. He knows that he hasn't got the grasp of the situation, so any slipped word can easily make thing go for the worse. Marche realizes he had says something that Hurdy can't accept so he lowers his head and sink into silent. Montblanc just bite his lip, looking after his brother's back. After a moment, Marche is the first to speak up: "I'm gonna go looking for Hurdy". But as he's about to get up, Montblanc also stands up, saying: "There's no need, I'll do it". Marche still tries to stand up, he know that the whole situation is because of him, so he has to be the one to solve this, but his lower half of the body is engulfed by an ice peak coming from nowhere. He struggles to get out, but it's no use. Furthermore, his friend is already after Hurdy. He gives up. Montblanc is a kind and gentle person, but if he has made up his mind about something, nothing can stop him. Even if Marche goes after him now, he would probably use "Stop" on him …

* * *

- Found you, kupo!

Montblanc found Hurdy at the place they were arguing last night. He's still smiling, tries to look as cheerful as he can get, but still, as his brother, Montblanc knows when his brother's expression is true to his heart

- So it's big brother huh? I guess brother's "friend" is just too much of a coward to face the crime he committed, kupo – Hurdy laughs as if mocking the blonde youth

- Kupo! Don't ever talk about him like that! I won't forgive you if you ever say that again even if you're my little brother

Hurdy stops. He turns to face his brother. Montblanc can clearly see that his expression is filled with anger

- And what are you gonna do about it? Beat me up? Chase me away? Kill me? All because I was telling the truth? You tried to run away from reality for too long, kupo! I don't even understand how you can pretend as if nothing happened, as if that guy is not even involve in this! You know too well that he should have been the one who tries his best to get you out of that damned place as soon as possible, but no, he only cares for himself, for his stupid adventure, so much that he's not even notice just how much this can affect his companion. And yet, after all that, he still tries to call you his "friend"! What kind of joke is that, kupo! And most of all, you try to convince yourself that he's not at fault, not even a single bit-

- That's enough! – this is the second time Montblanc feels so angry ever since he met his old friend – You listen to me! Do you know just how many time he had save me, how many time he tried to cheer me up, to cover me, to help me?! No, you don't! That's why you can say all those heartless things, because you're not me. You don't know him like I do, you weren't there with us in that place, and yet here you are, trying to blame him for something he didn't do. Why are you so mean to him? Answer me, kupo!

- Answer? You want the answer? I'll give you the answer. I care about you so much, yet you take that for granted. I try to protect you, yet you call me mean. Just how unfair is that!? All you ever care about is that spoil hume brat. Marche this, Marche that. I'm tired of listen to anything that involves him. "He uses his wounded body to cover me…", "He stays up all night to watch over me…" … No more, kupo! No more! – Hurdy holds his head with both hand, shaking violently as if trying to clear away thousands of voice that have been stuck in his head

A silent phase followed. Montblanc looks at his brother's face. The cheerful Hurdy is no longer there. His face is full of negative emotion. It is anger? No. Then sadness? That's not it. Then maybe it's…

- Hurdy, are you … jealous?

Hurdy don't say anything. He just stands there. But Montblanc knows he's correct. He knows his little brother well enough to confirm this fact. But before he can says anything, his brother already speaks up, breaking the silent

- …Since the day you woke up, all you've ever talk about is how good Marche is, how nice Marche is. Everything I do seem like it was completely pointless to you, like only something Marche do can impress you. No matter what I do for you, you only say how Marche will handle that. It's like you're here, yet you seem even farther from me than when you were asleep. I thought that if one day, by a miracle, you can wake up from the curse, I'll do anything to deepen our bond. But when you woke up, you were already so far away that my hand can no longer touch you. I … I just don't want to lose you anymore, kupo. I know, in my heart I always know that I should be thankful to Marche for bringing you back, yet my heart just can't accept him for taking away my big brother. All I ever wanted is for brother to care for me like old time. Is that just too much to ask, kupo?

At the last sentences, Hurdy's body starts to shake. It seems like all this emotion was bottled inside his head for so many years. Montblanc can't imagine just how much it has affects his brother's mind. He slowly walks toward his brother and, just as Hurdy lift his face up, slaps him, yelling:

- You idiot!

Hurdy is shocked from his brother's action. He just keeps on placing both of his hand on the part hit by Montblanc

- Why didn't you tell me, kupo? And here I was, worry about you acting all weird.

- You … were worried about me?

- Of course I worry about you! I always was, always am, and always will. Just because I don't let it show doesn't mean I care about you.

- You lied. You only care about Marche, kupo. I was never a part of your world. You don't even know a single thing about me

- What are you talking about? I know all I need to know about you. Like what was the first tune you ever played, the first tune you composed, the trail of your adventure, the name of your flute, how many flute you have use, your favorite food, your personality …

- Wa-wait, how did you find out about all that stuff

Montblanc looks at his brother still in confusion and smiles. It's the gentlest smile Hurdy have seen from his brother

- Silly boy, did you really think I would let you go alone into this dangerous world?

- Then, your meeting with Luso is not a coincidence?

- Ah, I just want to see with my own eyes just who was the one traveling with you

- Then, all this time, you were following me?

- Ahahaha – Montblanc blushes a little – it's pretty embarrassing to go with you after saying some thing like "I hope you enjoy every last minute" and stuff

- Brother…

- Oh come on, don't act like that. We still have to meet up with the Luso and Marche. Make sure you apologize properly to him

- …Do I have to? I mean, clearly he also feels that he's at fault, right?

- Hurdy!

- Fine! I'll apologize.

- Good. Now let's get back, kupo

When Hurdy walks pass Montblanc to get back, he whispers to Hurdy's ear

- Sorry if I ever make you feel you are not a part of my life, kupo

Though Montblanc said it with a soft voice, each word seems to have an impact on Hurdy's mind. He turns around and looks at his brother in an owe

- What are you waiting for? Let's go!

Said the big brother as he's walking back on the same trail, only to be followed by the little brother …

* * *

- What take them so long? Argh, I have enough of this! I'm going after them!

- Just be patient. Have some faith in them

- Yeah right! It doesn't feel really convincing coming from the man who tried to follow them but fail.

- M-Mind your own business!

- Still as close as ever, I see

The two both turn to the source of the voice at the same time. It's the one they're waiting for: Montblanc and Hurdy. Though the mood between the siblings is not as heavy as ealier

- Sorry that I make you all worried, I just need a little fresh air, that's all

- What kind of reason is that? You're hiding something-

- No, he's not. Now let's continue the topic. I already thought of a way to find a Judge while taking a walk with Hurdy

- Hey, are you trying to change the topic here? Cause that won't work-

- Well, to find a Judge, first we need to collect more information about them. Let's start with how they're made, where do they come from,…

- What!? You start discussing already! Oh come on …

While Luso is making a ruckus, Hurdy takes a sit near Marche, close enough for them to hear each other whisper. Marche is nervous about what Hurdy's about to say. Hurdy closes his eyes, takes a deep breath and says:

- Let just get this over with. I'm sorry, kupo.

- Ehm, what? - Marche can't seems to understand what the little moogle is saying

- Do I have to say it again? Fine. I'm sorry for taking my anger out on you the other night. It just … seeing how my brother took care of you so whole-hearted make me lose my mind

- Eh? But he does that to everyone, right? After all, he did take care of you since you were young

- What did you say, kupo?

- He told me once that when you were little, there was one time when you got lost in the forest. You started to feel hungry after a while so you tried to eat a poison mushroom. When Montlbanc found you, you were experiencing pain everywhere in your body. He said the pain was so intense that it make you fainted afterward. Montblanc had to stay by your bed for three whole days without sleeping to take care of you. Then, on the fourth day, when you are finally able to open your eyes, it was his turn to faint from exhaustion. But I guess you were just too young to remember.

- He … did that?

- And you don't have to apologize if you don't mean it. Like you said, I'm also at fault for not be able to free my friend sooner

- No, don't mind about it anymore. I only said those things in the stir of the moment. I actually wanted to thank you for helping out my brother in the first place. Without you, he won't have even notice a thing

- It was him who helped me in the first place. And I was just trying my best to help my friend - no, sorry, I mean-

- Don't mind it. I now see just why he treasures you as a friend. Just accept my apologize

- Are you sure? After all the things I did?

- I said it's fine, right? So just leave it at that. Geez, why do you have to be so hard to get mad at?

- I don't really understand it, but I'll accept your apologize?

- Finally! Sometime I think you'll be more fitting as a woman with that kind of personality

- Hey, that's mean!

Noticing the conversation between Marche and Hurdy have ended, Montblanc stops talking nonstop (This kind of complicated talk can be a powerful weapon again Luso. The proof is that you can see him pretty much just close his eyes and presses his hands over his ears during Montblanc's speak as if he's taking on mental attacks)

- Now let's get down to business, kupo! I think my knowledge about this problem is still too little for us to reach a conclusion of a way to find a Judge, so I think we need to find a town and post a quest there about our problem

- But I don't think there are many people with that kind of knowledge

- Don't worry! That's why I decided to post a bill to my own clan. After all, I, I mean, we do have someone with that kind of knowledge. In fact, he have enough knowledge to even turn the table again the Judge

- You don't mean-

* * *

- Hey, are you expecting me?

- Of course we've been expecting you, kupo. We DID aim this request at you from the start after all

- It's tough if you're a genius of my caliber. But because this is a personal quest from the guild's leader, I tried my best to get here as soon as possible

- I'm back! Is he here yet?

- Oh my, what an unexpected turn of event. I didn't I think I would be able to see you again, Marche Radiuju

- I thought your reaction after meeting up with your old friend suppose to be more … friendly, Ezel Berbier

* * *

Extra 3: Mission ?: Judge Problem

-3 days ago, at clan Centurio's Headquarter-

Bansat: Ok, Theodory, I'll leave you to deal with this "Preparing for Festival", make sure you can entertain the guests. And about this "Chocobo Problem", you seem to be the best for this job, Beltran. Can I could on you?

Theodory: You sure know what I can do best, dear~

Beltran: You can leave the chocobo to me, kupo. I won't let you down

Bansat: Then, next up-

Shara: Hey Bansat, do you know where Ezel is?

Bansat: Still stuck in his room and not even consider helping with the clan's stuff. Can you believe him? "My brilliant will be tainted if I do this kind of thing everyday. I'll be in my room for further study". I wonder why he's even in our clan since the beginning

Shara: Well, you better drag him out of the room because there's a quest that mean for him

Bansat: What?! Let me see that

**-Judge Problem-**

"Looking for information about Judges. Be as quickly as possible. Genius preferred." - Montblanc

Shara: Can you see the "Genius preferred" part is underlined?

Ezel: So the leader need my help huh? There's no helping it. Guess I'll have to lend him a hand

Shara: Wah! Where did you come from?! Doesn't matter. But you don't even know where he is, how can you find him?

Ezel: That's no problem for a genius like me. Consider it's done. Well then, I shall take my leave

* * *

**Author notes**: Sorry! I didn't think I would get caught up in something like that! I lost 1 whole week for something related to 3 words: "Hospital", "Surgery" and "Ouch". The last chapter was done in a rush, so when I checked it up again, I found so many errors, so much that I could die because even I don't know what I was thinking back then. I'm sorry about this, but please read chapter 5 again if you can, for some changes have been made (the biggest one is the time line, and another change is the name of the one who is close to Montblanc. His name is Bansat, so how can I even type it as Basset, 4 times in a row =.= Somehow I feels disappointed at myself)

I'm so sorry for making so much mistake. I promise the next chapter there'll be less error (I hope). Now, let get back to work. I'll get back on track as soon as possible

**Next time**: Genius


	8. Chapter 7 - Genius

Chapter 7: Genius

- Whoa! I can't believe they're still here! It has been, like, ages since I last saw those things!

- Uhm, actually… you have left only for 6 months, kupo

- Don't sweat the small details. Oh, is that the famous steak restaurant in town? Last time I haven't got a chance to taste it, so now would be the perfect opportunities to do so!

- Wait, don't run off-

Before Hurdy finishes his words, Luso already dashes full speed toward the restaurant called Hunter's Lodge.

- -on your own

"Still the same old Luso, kupo.". Hurdy can't help but to sighs. His friend there is the typical "action first, think later", and it seems like he isn't going to change any time soon

The place they're heading at only serves dishes circle around one main ingredient - meat - hence the name is well fitted. Its reputation goes beyond the border of Camoa, so it's not all that strange to see customers from nearby cities or towns to come just take a bite. Rumored that there are those who swears they will only eat at this place. Lucky for them, all the dishes in this restaurant is cheap as it was aimed at the normal citizen rather than aristocrat. Although, there are some rumors about this place imbue the food with magick, but that is not enough to stop people from coming to this place

After they have settled down in a small table in the corner of the room, Luso immediately orders a serving for two before his friend could react

- Now, let's wait and see what kind of flavor they can come up with!

- Wait! Why did you drag me into this? I never said anything about wanting to eat here!

- Don't worry

- Huh?

- That orders is not include with your share

- I see. Wait, that's still wrong! I'm hurt, kupo! You got me here, and now you try to cut off my share?!

- You can have the bone if you want

- That joke is not even funny, kupo!

Mischievous smile rose on Luso's lips. Hurdy just sighs. In their group, Cid would just laughs off the things Luso does while Adele usually ignores them, so it's always Hurdy who acts as a brake to Luso's jokes and pranks. Sure, they are both described as "cheerful" by others, but there are a fundamental different in their "cheerfulness": that is, Luso's fall under the "mischief" category, while Hurdy's is "seeing light side of all things" type

- Hey, do you know when he's gonna show up?

- "He"?

- You know, the one Montblanc tried to reach, that Ezel guy or something. It had been 3 days since we reached Camoa and posted that request, yet there was no sign of him. Include the time we need to get here from Dias Plain and it makes a full week already. Maybe the request didn't reach him?

- How should I know about that, kupo? All I can say is that Brother trusts him. Personally, I don't even know if he's the right man for the job.

- Well, his name is kinda familiar, but I can't seem to remember whether or not I have ever met that guy.

- We'll find out, sonner or latter, kupo. Also, I'm surprise at the fact that you didn't even know we were at Dias Plain in the first place, kupo. I mean, the clan surely would had receive some kind of request involve that place in the past, right?

- Welllll, we did go there to do quests before, but that was when they found out about my … uneasiness with paranormal, so they decided that they would never send me to a place with thick forest or dark cave. They thought that I would kill myself out of confusion before the enemies even have the chance to reach me. Also, how should I know that a small town was founded on the road between Tulque Grove and Dias Plain?!

- Anyway, the clanmates sure are right about the fact that you scare of ghost, kupo

- Hey, I said that it was unea-

- Sorry for the wait. Enjoy your meal

The dish Luso ordered is delivered by a waiter. He's a young handsome man with brown hair and a sturdy body. Normally, someone like him will definitely attract some of the guess's attention, but somehow, the dish he brought out is attracting all the attetion. The smell is so good that it can even make someone who's full already feel like he can just cut open his stomach to put the steak inside. Even Hurdy, who got dragged in by Luso, feel like it's a miracle to ever get a taste of such a fine dishes. The softness and sweetness of the meat combine with the saltiness of the gravy remind people why this steak is so famous around here

- Ahhh! I sure feel like I can eat this thing everyday

- Kupo! So this is the taste of heaven

- How about another serve?

- Sure, that sound- Hey! We are off-track here. We're supposed to go around town to look for clue, not to sit around and do nothing, kupo!

- Ehh? But, that can wait, right?

- No but! We're out of here, kupo!

- Make me!

- Then who do you think is now holding on to the gil bag, kupo?

- Let's go! There's no time to wait! Hurry up, Hurdy!

Hurdy sighs. He wonders just how many time will he sighs like that in the future.

* * *

After a while, Luso returns to the fountain at the central of the city. That's the meeting place with Hurdy to discuss about what they have found. When he reaches the place, Hurdy was already standing there, playing his flute. A small crowd is surrounding him, clapping their hands along the tune. Hurdy then notices Luso. He finishes the tune and bows down, surrounded by the cheering sound. Then he walks toward the place Luso is standing at

- That was a nice tune

- Thanks! It had been a while since I last performed in front of a crowd on a street, so I try to play my best tune

- Don't worry; you haven't lost your touch yet. So, did you find anything?

- No, kupo. What about you?

- Same here. "There's nothing strange around here" is all they have to say, no matter what question I asked

- There're 2 explanation for this: either they are brainwashed or there really are no strange activities in the area, kupo

- The first one will be hard to test. The second option may seem more convincing. But then there's the question: why was I summoned here, along with Marche bro?

- I don't know, kupo. We have too little information at this point, so for now, let just head back to the inn

- You're right. Maybe that Ezel guy is already there while we were gone. Still, I'm having the feeling like I have already heard of that name somewhere… Nevermind. If I did meet him before then I should remember him if meet again. No use thinking about it now

After a few minute of walking, they find themselves in front of the inn they decided to stay at 3 days ago. The inn's name is Sleeping Beauty, making Luso wonders whether or not the owner of this place knows about that fairy tale for real, but the answer he got was "It's a fitted name for an inn, don't you think?". The inn is relatively small compare to other inns around town, but that doesn't mean this place is not worth staying at. All the furniture is very traditional and all made of wood, plus a fireplace is set in the main hall making the people staying in this place can even feel the family-like atmosphere. Luso can still remember some of his memories bound to this place with everyone, like partying in the dining room, playing some mystery-solving game, seeing Adele nak-

"Gah!", Luso subconsciously shakes his head, trying to wash away that part. Although it was just an accident, Adele still got mad at him for a couple of weeks, but he was lucky compare to the culprit of this accident. They latter found out that it was Kuzak the Jungle who change the sign of the bath after Adele went inside. "It can't be help! I'm a clown after all!" come with a mischievous smile was his last words before Adele drags him into the shadow of the inn. No one know what happened in there but everyone can guess that it would be something brutal as since then, Kuzak never stops shaking when standing in front of Adele. Also, if he stands in front of her for too long, he will faint while still standing. After that event, Adele earned the nickname of "Moogle Tamer" (The same consequences with Kuzak can latter be found on the one who thought of this nickname)

- What are you standing around for, kupo? – Hurdy askes, breaks Luso's line of thought

- Sorry, I just remember something

Then, as Luso place his hand on the doorknob, an ear-piercing can be heard coming from the inside. It was without a doubt the sound of an explosion. Luso quickly opens the door and finds Marche jumping around in backward, shielding himself with his gorgeous golden sword Excalibur. Then after a second or two, the place he stepped on earlier exploded. Hurdy also seem to unable to grasp what's happening, as he just stands there in shock like Luso

- Can we talk this over?

- No! I can't believe I trusted you as a fellow outlaw, yet it turn out that you are a Judge! And even worst, a Judgemaster! So you were just toying around with me? Asking me to join your clan to keeping eye on me?

- Didn't you hear a single word I just said?! I only got this title a week ago!

- Then why did you refuse to drink my truth serum when I asked?

- There's NO WAY that was a truth serum! That was a poison bottle no matter how you look at it

- Tch! And here I thought he wouldn't notice

- ANYONE can notice that from the stinky smell, the green color, the nonstop popping bubbles on the surface and the grey smoke coming out of it! Wait, you just CONFIRM that the thing you gave me was a poison bottle, did you?!

- That was my gift to you considered our long friendship. If you have drank it, you wouldn't have suffered a painful death

- You just admit you want to kill me, AGAIN!

- Now stand still so I can blow you to pieces!

- There's not a single person on this world would ever follow an order like that! Montblanc, help me here!

- Ehm … I don't think I can stop him when he's like this

- Whatever! Just do something!

- There's a way to stop him, but I don't think-

- Do it, please! If this drag on any longer, I might be turned into a frog- Yike!

- Tch! Almost have him!

- Hey, what kind of people are you, trying to shoot someone in the middle of a conversation?

- You cannot ask for private time on battlefield, can you?

- This is not a battlefield, this is an inn!

- Please stop, Ezel. You can't kill him

- Montblanc, as much as I respect you, I can't follow that order

- No, wait! There's a good reason for this

- And what might that be?

- Please lend me your ear

Then Montblanc starts whispering something to Ezel. His face is still full of anger, but it is slowly fade away. Marche doesn't know just what Montblanc told him, but it seems to work quite well. Ezel then stops all the casting, nod his head and says: "It's a deal. I won't try to kill him again.". Hearing that makes Marche let out a long breaths of relieve, but the conversation doesn't end there, and it caught Marche's attention

- But can I ask you something: did you know that I was gonna do all this?

- Well, I do know that Marche's personality will make him unable to hide that fact and I can think of a few ways you will react if that ever happened, so I just planned this ahead

- I see. And here I thought you either forgot to mention the prize money or want to use your position as a clan leader to let you go off-charge when I read that request's details

- Actually, I did that to avoid the fact that there are people who can accept this request before you. Of course, in this line of business, a payless job will never be accepted.

- And also it can be use to negotiate with me if I ever go on a rampage

- Yeah, although I prefer for this plan not to be used

- Maybe I have underestimated you, Montblanc. Maybe you do have some genius potential inside of you after all

- I'm not a genius or anything, I don't want one of my friend got killed and another got bounty on his head

- If you don't want your friend to get killed, then why did you offer that "prize"?

- Knowing both your and his personality, I'm sure that in the future, even you will surprise to see how much your thinking have change when spending time with him, to the point that you won't even considered taking the "prize" anymore

- We'll see about that

Ezel turns away, walks toward the reception and asks to rent a room next to the room Luso and Hurdy are in. Seeing as the owner still stands there in shock from watching her inn got blow up in several parts, he just places the gil bag onto the table and walks upstairs as though nothing happened

- Guess I'll help with restoring the inn, kupo – Montblanc says

- Montblanc, what exactly did you say to Ezel that can calm him down like that?

- I don't think you need to know that, at least for now, kupo

- Eh? Come on, my life is on the line here! Tell me so at least I can avoid fighting with him like this

- You don't have to worry about that, he won't be attacking you anymore, kupo

- Then, what did you-

- "Undo" need maximum concentration of the caster, so please leave this for another occasion, kupo

- Wait, are you trying to change the subject? Why?! What did you tell him?!

- …

- Fine! Since you're my friend, I'll stop asking any further. But you'll be taking my share of fixing this place as a punishment for not telling me the whole story.

- Got it, kupo

- …Just make sure not pushing yourself too hard. I don't want to carry back to our room, you know

Marche also walks away from the scene. He sure hopes that Montblanc's deal can stop Ezel from attacking him because from now on each time they open the door of their room they will face each other

- Ok, back to work

Montblanc then begins to chant the spell for "Undo". A barrier appears around his body. The barrier then expanding along with the number of word Montblanc chants and stops when it covers the whole inn. After Montblanc yells out: "Undo!", the floor and the walls begin to reconstruct itself like watching the rewind of a movie. All the pieces scattered around the place floats in the air and slowly fly back to where they come from. All the cracks just disappear like nothing ever happened. Then after that, it's the furniture's turn. All the paintings, the tables and chairs fragments is now back together, slowly returning to their true color instead of the black of the ash. Finally, the small stuff left is up to the restoration. But in the middle of the process, suddenly all the things floating in the air fall to the ground. And the cause? Because Montblanc collapse from overusing magick power

Lucky for him, someone from behind catches him as he falls. It's Marche. He was just retreating a bit to the back. Montblanc was so focusing on performing the spell that he thought Marche already went back to their room. In truth, Marche was standing behind him the whole time, watching over his little friend

- What did I told you about not pushing yourself?

- Hehe, it seem like … I have a bad memory, kupo

- Whatever, just rest up, we'll take care of the remaining problem

- Then … I'll leave it to you, kupo

Marche then carries his little friend back to their room and got back down to clean the broken shards. Hurdy also join the cleaning after saying: "I know that they are troublesome, yet to reach this level of destruction … I have underestimate them too much". After gaining some of his sanity back, Luso also help with dusting the floor and other items

* * *

After a long hour of cleaning around the inn and begging the owner to let them stay, the group finally has some time to rest up. However, before Luso and Hurdy can go back to their room, Marche tells them to go to the dining room and wait for him there then he runs back upstairs for a while. A moment later, he brings with him Ezel. The nu mou looks bothered, but still follows Marche. They then occupy a table for six in the left corner of the room

- Okay, I have something I need to discuss with you guy

- What it is, Marche bro?

- I really want to slash you right now, but thanks to all that cleaning to help this place back to normal, I'm all beat up, so I'll just let you go this time

- Please stay focus, kupo

- Ah, yes. I want us to go find a pub to state our name as a new clan and to accept a request

- And what does your new clan's work have to do with me? You surely invited me because of something I involved in, right?

- Our request to you is that you give us a sufficient amount of knowledge about the Judge, enough for us to find one and make a contract with them, so in the mean time, you're count as a temporary member of our clan

- Why should I need to waste my time studying-

- Please! You're the smartest person I know. If you don't do it, I'm sure no one else can do it

- Since you put it that way, I guess I'll stick with you all. Considered yourself lucky. If it wasn't for our friendship then I would immediately reject this request

- *whisper* I can believe the one with the nickname "Genius" is so easy to fool

- *whisper* Please don't make that mistake, kupo. A lion will always remain a lion, even if there are times when he's not serious. Plus brother trusts in him, so I can't judge him just yet, kupo

- By the way, do you really want to leave Montblanc alone in that room? Why do you want to accept a request when your friend is still resting?

- Since we got a new member to feed, plus we need to pay for the minor damages left by the previous "event", so I suggest we go out to do some easy earning quest and pay back to the owner before she drove us out of the inn. With that said, Luso, care to guide us to the pub?

- A-Ah, sure. Follow me – Having his name mention in the middle of a secret conversation makes Luso startled

"Here we are", Luso declares as they stand in front of the pub. It's good that they choose "Sleeping Beauty" as their place to stay, since the pub is just 5 minutes of walking away from there.

- All right, let go inside

- Wait, bro. I just remember: we don't have a Judge. How are we suppose to do a job when it can do harm to our life?

- Just because most of the jobs in the pub are related to fighting doesn't mean all of them are like that, you know. We'll find some job like delivery, negotiate, investigate or something along that line

- I thought investigate also involve fighting, kupo?

- That … only happened when you get discovered, right? So it doesn't matter if we just be careful and sneak behind them

- Can you all make up your mind? I would like to return to my laboratory as soon as possible

- You just rent a room and turn it into your LABORATORY?! What kind of person are you?! Marche bro, where did you get this person from?!

- It's a long story. Basically, I helped him when he was cornered by the Judge and he welcomed me to his Antilaw card shop. By the way, Antilaw is the card that null the Judge's authority

- You can even do that?!

- Of course. It's but a trivial thing for someone like me. One may accumulate enough knowledge about the Judge but to make the thing he want to happened, it takes a natural talent like what I have

- Wait a minute! I know you! You're that guy who give us the card that protected our Judge

- What! This guy?! Protect a Judge?!

- Protect and define a Judge is like two side of a coin. If one can manage to do one side, he'll surely be able to do the other

- You amazed me! And here I thought you hate the Judge and their law to the point that you spend so much effort into making the Antilaw

- It was nothing but a hobby to kill time. Plus the frustration on the face of the Judge really worth millions of gil

Though he still answer like usual, Hurdy can sees in a split second that Ezel's face seems pale as if Marche just cut opened his mental scar. "No, must be my imagination. There's no way someone with this kind of attitude can hold a grudge again someone else", Hurdy brushes it off immediately

- Now, waste time for idle chat no longer. We got work to find

- You two can wait out here. How about let me and Hurdy choose our request

- Just make sure that you pick something non-combat related, all right?

- We will, kupo

Then the two go in, leaving behind Ezel and Marche. The atmosphere is quiet awkward when there's only a formal (?) lawbreaker and a Judgemaster standing next to each other. Marche is the first to speak up:

- You know, I kinda glad that after all these years, you guy still haven't change a bit

- You are talking about me and Montblanc? Are you sure about what you just said?

- At least that's what I see up to this point

- I see. You're still as naïve as before

- What did you say?

- Nothing. A word of advice for the future: Not everything is as it seem. Or maybe you do know that, but still choose to ignore it. Either way, time can bring about many events that can change a person in many different ways. Be sure to keep that in mind

Follow Ezel's word is a period of silent. Then once again Marche breaks the silent with a soft voice

- No matter how much you claim you have change, you're still who you're. And that's the unshakeable truth

- … And base on what evidence can you come up with that conclusion?

- Nothing. I just … I have faith in my friend. I have faith that they can say whatever they want, do whatever they want, but they can never hide their true self – the one that I want to make friend with. And that include you, Ezel

- … Who know? People can change in an unexpected way

- Still, I believe … no, I'm sure that they will still be the same

- Like I said, you're naïve. Your word base on no solid evidence whatsoever, and your action rely solely on your heart, but maybe that's why I can be your friend-

- Did you just admit-

- -Until I found out that you tried to hide the fact that you will success the title of Judgemaster

- …I'm sorry for hiding it from you. I thought that I won't be able to return again so all those thing doesn't matter

- It does matter! It's the matter of how much trust I put in you!

- I'm sorry! I just … I don't want you to hate us for hiding it from you. No, that's just an excuse I made for myself. I don't want you to hate me! I don't want any of my friends to hate me! Back then you guy was I have. Not my families, not my friends from the other world, it was you guy who stick to me though thick and thin. I don't want to lose any single want of you. It was selfish of me, I admit it. But still, I was, no, I am willing to do anything to keep you from hating me!

- So you don't trust me enough to reveal that fact to me, and you hid it away like there's nothing happened.

- It was nothing of that sort! But … yeah, I did hide it from you, but that doesn't mean I didn't trust you

- If you trust me then you would have told me!

- … Yeah, you're right. I should've told you – Marche answers with a soft voice while lower his head a bit, making him look just like a girl on the verge of crying (Marche's face does have a femininity sense when he was young. He still have some of it when he got older, but it is harder to notice that)

- Tch! I always heard about you having an amazing ability to sway other with your facial expression, but seeing it directly sure is different. There's no way I can't tell you that I forgive you now

- Then …

- A genius like me needs to spend time studying great secrets of the world, not dwelling in something trivial like this, so don't mind it

- You would forgive me?!

- Just this one. I forbid you from making the same mistake ever again

- Of course!

- We're back! Sorry it took so long

- I didn't the work need to be done in order to be recognize as a clan take so long, kupo

- Yeah, the old dude demands for our name, our symbol, our leader, our members and so on

- It can't be help. All this procedure is needed so that our information can be send to all other towns to officially recognize us as a real clan

- You sure know a lot

- I'm a genius. I fight using my knowledge

- Then, what did you two choose as the symbol of our clan?

- That was the thing that takes up most of our time. We decided to let each one draw a design and then see which one is better

- In the end, we choose Luso's design, but his drawing skill suck, so I have to redraw it, kupo. Here, he let us keep the drawing after doing a copy the thing to his notepad

- Let me see that

The symbol is a shield with two swords on top. One sword is place on top of the other. On top of the shield there's a laurel branch that trace along the upper outline

- Your drawing skill is good, Hurdy

- Hey, what about my design?

- It's on the average level

- It hurts! I have to squeeze my brain out to come up with that design!

- Oh yeah, about the request-

- Don't change the subject here!

- -we decided to take on this one

- He ignored me completely!

Suspicious people

"Lately, there are some weird people who look really sneaky near my house. Every night when I take a look from my window, they're there. I don't want something to happen to my kids. Can anyone please chase them away for me?

Nancy the Waitress

Reward: 1800 gil

Location: Clover Field inn, Camoa"

- …You do know that these kind of thing away finish with a fight, right?

- What are you talking about, bro? All you have to do is simply draw your weapon, glare at them and say something tough. What could possibly go wrong?

- That's something only work in our world! At this place, it's legal to arm yourself with sword, knife and so on! But since you guy already accept this one, we'll just go with the flow then

* * *

- How long are we gonna do this? I'm bored! We have stayed here for 2 hours already!

- And who was the one who accept this request in the first place?

- Isn't it the natural thing to do when you know a girl is in trouble?

- Adele will kill you if she ever knows about this, kupo

- You mean, IF she knows about this

- Got it. Hurdy, do you know where this Adele person is now at?

- Sadly, I don't

- Then can you track here position, Ezel?

- That's too simple. Just give me a single item that she once touched

- Here, use my flute. She did tries to learn how to play my flute. Though she stopped after just 2 hours of learning

- Wait wait wait, what are you trying to accomplish by finding her?

- Isn't it obvious? I'll tell her-

- Gah! I'm begging you, please don't! She'll turn me into a punching bag!

- Shhhh! Our targets, they're here – Suddenly, Ezel tensed up and speaks with a soft voice

A group of 5 person wearing hooded cloak arrived at the scene. Although the cloak covers most of their body, but you can still see their weapons poked out of the cloak, as if warning anyone who comes near to back away. Minutes later, another group appears. This group consists of 3 persons: 2 are carrying a big wooden box while the other one just walks in the back. They start exchanging words, but it's too far away for Luso's group to be able to hear that

- How do you know? – Luso asks

- Because there's no reason for anyone to starts gathering around this late at night while carrying poisoned weapons. Plus they even bring with them a suspicious box

- But … they could be out here for night hunting. The crates can be use to hold the dead body of the animals

- That hardly can happen. Their poison is not strong enough to take down any kind of nighttime animal that can be used as cooking ingredient. It most likely aimed at anyone who tries to mess with them. Also, the boxis covered by a magick barrier. The one in the back seem to be the caster, which mean there's something in there that they don't want anyone to find out

- Maybe it's better to watch over them a little longer – Marche decides

The atmosphere between the 2 groups seems pretty intense. The one from the first group, who seems to be the leader, starts yelling after exchanging a few words. Thanks to that, Luso's group can hear bit and bit of their conversation

- What?! You just raise the price last month, now you want to double it?! – It sounds like the voice of a young man. Without a doubt, from the way he speaks, Luso can tells that he's a hume. Although Luso get the feeling that he had heard that man's voice before

The one who didn't carry the crate of the second group says something, which makes the one of the first group even angrier

- If you insist on pushing the price, then we're not gonna buy your "item" anymore!

The one of the second group remains silent for a little while, and then as if her patient has run out, she also starts yelling – only then did Luso's group found out that the one who said that is a woman:

- You fool think you can abandon our "item" so easily?! Remember, it was thanks to this thing here that you can archive your current position. If it wasn't for this thing, your restaurant would have close down within a month. That's the worth of a restaurant that only serve meat

- Ugh!

The one from the first group is taken back. It seems like the thing that was revealed earlier is a secret only the two groups should know.

- Wait, a restaurant that only serve meat?

- An "item" that help a restaurant to "archive" the "current position", kupo?

Both Hurdy and Luso are deep in thought. Then, suddenly, they both speak out loud: "Don't tell me?! That restaurant is the Hunter's Lodge?!". Immediately they realize the situation they are in and cover their mouth, but it's too late, the two groups already heard them.

- Who goes there? Show yourself!

Marche turns back, asking: "What was that all about? You just gave away our location!". Then he sighs and says: "Whatever, now that they know our location, not going is not an option. They are a bunch of outlaw, so they'll track us down even if we manage to get away. Anyway, stay here and find a chance to escape, I'll buy you all a little time"

- What are you waiting for? Come on out! We know you're there!

- For a criminal, you're a little impatient – Not waiting for an answer, Marche leave the bush and draw his Excalibur

"Wait-", Luso's words is cut off as he tries to go out with Marche. It's Ezel. He spread both of his hand out to stop Luso and Hurdy.

- What are you doing? He's gonna get killed, kupo!

- No he's not. Not if I can help it

- Yeah sure. Like that's gonna happen. You just want him to die, do you?! Let me go!

- You two can say what you want, but if by a one in a million chances that he got killed and you wasted the opportunity he created for you to escape then you'll be the one who kill the meaning of his sacrifice, or in other word, you'll be the same as the one who kill him

- Then, what will you do to help him?

- Stand by and watch, boys. Like I said, I fight using my knowledge

After Marche drawn his sword and grip it with both hand, the presumably leader of the first group take off his hood. It's the same guy Luso saw at Hunter's Lodge this morning. Then Luso's guess is right on the mark. Also, that confirms some rumor about the restaurant putting magick into the food to make people addicted to it

- Who are you? Why are you here? – The young man speaks up

- Shouldn't I be the one to ask those questions? There's a report that you guy are up to something no good, so I'll just take you out

- Hah! You sure talk big, but can you take on this many people at once?

- You better worry about yourself first. I have fought with something you'll never be able to defeat even if you train for the rest of your life

- Humph! We'll see about that. Levy, Sanaril, kill him

Two of the man's companion step up and take off their hood. The one on the left is a ninja and the one on the right is an assassin. "Just my luck, the worst kind of enemy"

The assassin Sanaril wastes no time. She immediately charge forward, seemingly want to end this in a single stroke. An assassin attacks you directly is mean either she consider you are no threat at all or she has something in her sleeve. The look on her face, the emotionless eyes prove that she's not an armature, so she'll never judge an opponent by his look. "Then-", just as Marche thinks about what she's scheming, he realizes he had made a fatal error: he let the assassin's movement confuse him and forget about the fact that he's facing two enemies

From behind, the ninja name Levy is performing a ninjutsu. His left hand is brought up near his lip, forming a hand sign with his index and middle finger point straight out while the other three close back to the palm. He then whispers something and out of nowhere, dozens of wood stake appear in the air around Marche, aiming at him. The stakes then shoot forward, making Marche struggle to defend himself. He either uses his sword to parry the stake or blocks the stake's path with his sword, but most of the time he would block it instead of parry. That can't be help since he's surrounded by many stakes and several stake fly at once from all direction. There're some stake got pass Marche's defend and hit him. Lucky for him, the stake doesn't have pointy head. But then he realizes the goal of the stake is not to attack him but to distract him from the other attacker. Also, the stakes shoot to the ground is now become a lock on his foots. It looks like it was shot randomly so he didn't notices that his foot is the real target. Now he has no way to get out of this position

Suddenly he feels something dangerous is on the way. He quickly bends his body forward and a knife is thrust above his head, at the position where his heart at a few second ago. He quickly turns his body around to slash the attacker, but she has already jumps back and disappears in the shadow. It seem like their plan was to pin him to the ground and kill him in one strike.

Again, he feels a chill running through his spine. He knows that another attack is coming; he can feel the murder intention from his back. He shouts out: "You insolent sinner, tremble before the power of the God! Saint Cross!". From his body, an invisible wave bursts forward to his front, his back, his left, his right. The wave manages to blow out the stakes pinning him, also he can hears the sound of the assassin from his back. Knowing that she's hit, he turns around and dashes forward to attack her. "She is still unable to regain balance from the sudden attack, so she can't avoid the attack", that's what Marche thought, but when his sword almost reaches her, a bright light from the assassin's back blinded him. It's the ninja. He uses his ninjutsu "Gold Veil" to hinder Marche's eyesight

With two enemies like this, plus his eyesight is now gone, Marche can only struggles to stay alive and hopes that his friends are out of here by now. Then a voice suddenly enters his mind:

- What are you doing? You are better than this, aren't you?

He's shock. It the voice of Ezel, which mean not only they're still here, but he even exposes the group to danger by calling out to Marche

- Don't worry. I'm talking to you by magick. We're now talking by our thought

- Then, did you guy reach a safe place?

- That can wait. Now I want you to follow every word I say

- Huh?

- Don't ask. Just do it

Marche doesn't understand what his friend wants, but still he feels that he need to listen to Ezel

"Bend yourself backward a bit", as soon as Marche follows Ezel's instruction, he can feels the air in front of his neck is distorted, like someone aim his blade at Marche's neck, but fail to hit. "Horizontal slash to the right", another strange command is given to him, and when he does so, he can hear the sound of metal clashing with each other and the impact between swords. "So he's trying to help me fight back, huh? Then let me see the extent of your mind, Ezel!"

Five minutes latter, Marche's vision recovered. When he opens his eyes, the ninja and the assassin is already on the ground with numerous wound on their body. He is surprised to see how Ezel's instruction can become such a deadly attack. All he does is strange actions like "Do a spinning slash", "Swift the ground with your right leg", "Kick the dust in front of you" and so on. There are times when he can feels that his life is in danger (his instinct react really fast to attacks, so he can avoid normal attacks very well) and Ezel saves him by guide him how to evade the attack

He then sees the young man is now looking angry: "Useless! I can't believe that you two couldn't even defeat a brat! Aseth, Kain, you two, support me. I'll kill that brat myself". The girl also orders her companions to attacks Marche: "Go on, boys. Who can defeat that little cutie over there shall earn my love~"

Seeing as the battle just turn from 2 on 1 to 5 on 1, Marche feels really nervous. Even though he did face some strong opponent before, this is the first time he has to face this many enemies at once. Then Ezel's voice rang again: "Are you scare?". Marche instantly answers with his thought: "No, I have my faith in you. Please guide my through this!". He then closes his eyes, takes a deep breath and prepares himself for the battle ahead

* * *

- You sure can use some exercise, bro. You're so heavy!

- S-shut up! I'm heavy because of all the armors I wear, that's all

- You know, you are really, really bad at lying, Marche

- Your weight must come from all the beef you ate, kupo

- Like the two of you who doesn't even know how to fight physically can tell me that!

- If you two have that much energy then helps me a little here. Carrying bro is too much for one person

The fight last night lasted for a few hours. In the end, with the help of Ezel, Marche was able to take down the two bangaas who carried the wooden box. The other three tried to attack him, but they were crush by the meteor Ezel drops down, literally. The hooded girl then laughed and said: "You really are something, boy. I'll see you again" and then disappeared into the darkness

After that, Marche hardly even had the strength to stand up properly, let alone walking, so Luso had to carry him all the way back.

- If you didn't want to carry me then you should have come out and help me

- You were the one who told us to run away, didn't you?

- Hey, I didn't know the weapon shop opens this early in the morning, kupo

- … Luso, get me to that weapon shop

- Why?

- Just go. I have something I want to make

Two hour later, the group finally reaches the inn. Each and every one of them thinks of nothing but their own comfortable bed. Little did they know what lie up ahead.

- We're back!

- Kupopo!

- It is important to maintain my health, so the research shall have to wait

- Finally … a place to sleep

- If you want to sleep that badly, then you shouldn't have drag us to that weapon shop and make us wait for the items we ordered to be finished

- Ehem!

The group is so focusing on the fact that their bed is just a few steps away, they didn't even notice the little moogle blocking their way. It's Montblanc. He looks pissed off

- Montblanc? What are you doing out here? Shouldn't you-

- You all, where were you last night?

- Well, we have some business to take care of, kupo

- Is it involves danger?

- Uhm … well…

- You four, on your knees!

- Yes sir! – They answer at the same time

After a long, harsh scolding about how they left him alone, how he was worry for them when they didn't show up for dinner, how he found out that they accepted a dangerous quest while not having a Judge, his anger finally subside. He demands to hear the full story, but the four tells him that it can wait, and in the mean time, he can holds on to something related to the whole thing. It's a pin, carving with the symbol of the clan. Luso wears it on his hat, Hurdy connects it with a string to turn it into a necklace, Ezel places it on his chest. However, Marche only brought out of the weapon shop four of the pin, so Luso wonders why he doesn't make one for himself.

Before going to his room, Ezel turns back and tells Montblanc: "Your "prize", I'll leave it, for now" and goes away without waiting for an answer

- Hey Montblanc, in the end, what is the "prize" you promised him?

- Since it looks like you guy have made up, I'll tell you. I promised him that he can do any kind of experiments on you as long as it isn't lethal. You know, since he always wants to do experiments on a Judge, let alone a Judgemaster

- What?! You know what will happen if he agree to take his "prize"?! Death would be far too kind for me if that ever happened!

- Don't worry. If that happened-

- You already have a solution?!

- -then we'll just have to think about it later

- NOOOOOOOO!

"I hate you!", Marche burst out in tears while running back to his room, as if he was never exhausted in the first place. He runs away so fast, his sword even falls down to the ground. But he doesn't even care anymore. He just runs straight back to his room and shuts the door with a loud sound.

Montblanc picks up the golden sword, and he sees clan Ivalice's symbol on the hilt. Luso also sees this. He wonders why Marche doesn't want to wear a pin, but instead he carve it onto his sword

- Montblanc, do you know why bro carve the symbol onto his sword?

- Maybe that has to do with something I told him before – Montblanc says while turning the sword, revealing another symbol on the hilt of the sword. It's a carving of the shape of a leaf with a branch in the middle. On the left and the right there is a ribbon with decoration

- That symbol … Is it the symbol of your clan?

- Yeah … I once said that if you carve the symbol of the clan onto your weapon, it means that you will forever connect with your clan through the bond of trust and friendship. I don't think he would remember it

- That carving … has that much meaning?

- If he carve it down, that means he feels that the bond between all of you is strong enough that he's willing to throw away his life for you and Hurdy

- What about you and Ezel?

- We are already bound by the symbol of clan Nutsy, but I think he also wants to let both Ezel and himself to know that he should trust his friend more, rely on them and share with them everything instead of just keeping them with him and not letting them to have the opportunity to know him more

- Yeah … that might be the case, considering it's bro we're talking about

* * *

**Author notes**: Why I am getting the feeling that each chapter is getting longer than longer? The first chapter comes out with 2000 words, and now this chapter has more than 4 times the words. Maybe someday in the future I can have a chapter with a million words *chuckle*

Now I can see why I making a mistake about Bansat's name in the earlier chapters. That's what you get for playing multiple game at the same time (it's the name of a city in Solatorobo. For those who haven't play it, I recommend you to try it out)

The stuff about safety is killing me! I want more action! But I can never really predict what I can think of next. In the first place, the idea is short and simple, and then when it comes to the real thing, it suddenly got longer and longer from all the instant ideas for character background. Then sometime the whole chapter is shifted from it origin because of those "instant ideas" (chapter 6 is the sample of this matter). That's just the way I do thing: I follow the flow, I don't think much ahead. But I'll make sure more action will be included in the next chapter, whether I can stop the whole searching thing or not

**Next time**: Summoning Ritual

P/S: Wait! Even my note is getting longer now!?


	9. Chapter 8 - Summoning Ritual

Chapter 8: Summoning Ritual

- What do you want, asking us to go out in the middle of noon? – Luso complains. (It can't be help since his sleep was cut off in the middle, especially after a long exhausting morning of running around doing choirs)

- I thought you guy were the one who hired me to do this? – Ezel answers, looking nonchalant

- I still don't see calling us out here have something to do with what we asked you to do – Hurdy is also disturbed as not only his rest time was taken from him after working as hard as possible (actually the whole group have to work to earn the owner's forgiveness) but also because the sun is scorching above their head at this very moment

- I'm sure Ezel has a good reason to call us out here, so let him explains it first. – Although he's also tired, Montblanc still acts as a mediator as usual, keeping the peace within this newfound clan

- Then, with no further delay, I shall tell you what we're going to do right now: we will summon a Judge

- Ahh, so we will summon-Hey! Isn't that sounds too simple?!

- As expected of bro, you sure can retort it instantly! – Luso says with a thumb up

- Stop fooling around! – Marche then turns from Luso to Ezel – I mean, isn't that too easy?! Are you sure?

- What do you take me for? My title "genius" is not just for show

- Then, can you go into details? – Montblanc asks. He seems to be the only one in the group who manage to follow Ezel's conversation

- And better yet, make it simple enough for us to understand too – Hurdy added. Whenever Ezel and Montblanc talks to each other, it's like they're talking in a different language

- There is still some time left, so I guess that's fine. First of all, out of sheer luck, all the requirements to perform the summoning ritual are completed

- Luck? Why would there be luck in this stuff? – This is the first time Luso can enters Ezel's talk. He feels a little happy for some reason

- Different from your region's rule, at our place, you need approval from royalties to be recognized as a clan, and they will bestow on you a "gift" to remind you not to do something sinister and betrayed their expectation and decision

- A Judge, kupo?

- That's right. But in this continent there are no kings, queens or nobles, in other word, a land not ruled by royalty, then there must be another way to call out a Judge, and that is, to summon them directly

- But … isn't summoning ritual something that require many magical components? After all, it is a high leveled spell

- That's right; a summoning ritual needs lots of magical item to help reaching the Judge's realm and to stabilize their form when they appeared in our world. Only be then can so you can make a pact with them

- Then you have gathers all the pieces needed for this ritual?

- Of course not! No matter how smart I am, there's no way I can predicted what you'll ask me to do!

- So that's mean we can't do it yet!? Then why did you call us out?!

- Because besides using the magical items that will take you at least a few years to gather, you can try out another way: using a "finished product" to act as a "medium"

- Stop! I told you that you must make it easier to-

- I see. There are too much obstacles in this plan if you consider the fact that the cooperation of the "medium" is a must, but in our situation, it would actually be possible to carry out the ritual

- Don't start engaging in a conversation only you two can u-

- That's right. Although no one had ever tried it out before, I'm positive that we'll success. Ah, the sun's at its peak. It's time to begin the ritual

- Wait, what about our "simple" explanation-

Ignore the other three's words, Ezel closes his eyes. He holds his staff horizontally in front of his body with both hands. His face is tensed. He knows that performing a series of high leveled spell is already dangered enough, but to maintain it long enough, he may have to pay an equal price. "Give up a life to protect lives, huh? Not a bad deal.". A drop of sweat runs down his cheek. Whether it's because of the heat or because he's scared, no one knows the answer. Montblanc takes a quick glance at his face and fear immediately shows up on his face. "Wait! Don't do it!", Montblanc screams out with all the strength he has, yet it seems so far away to Ezel. He smiles. It's finally his moment to shine, so he'll take it. "How your breath, how you live, how you act, none can get pass from my eyes, for I am the seeker of truth ", his chanting resounds in the air. A magick circle then appeared on the ground, but it not Ezel who's standing on top of it. The one who's standing on it ... is Marche

- … Eh? – Marche is shocked by the turn of the event

- Quick! Try to summon your Judge's power! – Montblanc says in a hurry

- But why?

Montblanc turns to look at Ezel. The old wise nu mou is hurt. The look on his face can show just how much pain he has been through, yet he still stands there and continue

- Please do it! Even for Ezel, this kind of spell is too much. Don't make him maintain this spell much longer!

- I don't understand what you're saying, but if this helps soothing his pain…

Marche raises his right hand above the sky and yells out: "Bestow upon me the power of the law keeper!". The moment he says that, a magick circle appears above his head. "That must be the magick portal to connect you to the realm of other Judges. Since you are not originally from that place, your power you must be borrowed from that place, thus, that must be the temporal gateway", Ezel once said that to Marche when he saw how Marche summon his power

Then, from the magick circle under Marche's foots, numerous chains are shot out, aiming at the "portal". The chains barely avoid Marche and hit it target. Marche is trapped within the chains, though he's still fine. Aside from that, nothing happened. Once again, Montblanc's eyes are drawn to Ezel. He's in so much pain that he can't even notice that his spell worked. Montblanc's words awake his conscious: "You have done it Ezel! Now it's the time!". He ignores all the pain and casts a second spell while maintaining the first: "No matter how much you want to deny it, no matter how much you wish to hide it, the bond still remain. Show me the link between the two of you"

As Ezel finishes his chanting, a single chain shots out from the place Marche is standing on.

It pierces Marche's chest,

and then hit the "portal".

Montblanc, Luso and Hurdy are shocked from what happened. Marche's body lean forward, yet the chain that pierce his chest keeps him unable to fall down

There's no blood coming out of his body, but just one look at his face can tell that he's no longer alive. His eyes are like that of a dead fish. He's not breathing anymore. Only one conclusion can be made: he's death

Luso smiles in disbelieve. He is the first to speak up: "What is this? Common bro, wake up ... Aren't you gonna get mad at me like usual?". He keeps laughing, saying weird stuff to himself while walking unsteadily toward Marche like he's wearing a chain on his foots - the chain of reality

Hurdy can see that Luso's mind is not there anymore. It's like he's refuse to accept the fact that Marche is death. After all, even Hurdy is shocked from that sight. The boy in front of the group is small blonde kid with a face similar to a girl, yet beneath that appearance are the strength and resilience of a true warrior. Hurdy used to believe that even though he can be beaten, his death is something seems impossible to come true. But now, seeing how his idea shattered, even Hurdy wants to think that what he's seeing is not real. Although he said that he'll never forgive Marche, seeing his death like this make his heart skip a beat. Suddenly, he remembers something important. He turns around to look at his brother…

… and sees Montblanc just stands there. From his childhood, Montblanc had taught him how to see the emotion of a person through their face. To teach that to a child, Montblanc sure is strange, but that's because he wants all his siblings to prepare to comfort their friends when they need it. Hurdy had tries it out many time on Montblanc, but the result is always the same: calm. But this time it's different. All sort of emotion can be seen from Monblanc's face: confusion, painful, sadness, despair, distrust, anger … But Hurdy can understand why. After all, his long lost friend is killed by the hand of his other friend. Even an outsider like Hurdy can feel a part of all that

"Wait-", his thoughts are back in line. He's missing something important. He turns around, and finds Luso's standing in front of Marche. He knows he must act fast. Hurdy knows his friend very well, and he can thinks of what is going to happened if he fail to stop Luso

Standing in front of Marche's body, Luso still tries to "wake" him up: "Come on, why aren't you get mad as always? Open your eyes! Look at me!." But no matter what he says, there's no feedback. "Marche bro?", his final attempt of calling out Marche's name is also in vain. It's like something is breaking down inside his mind. He screams. Fast as the wind, he draws both of his katana and runs toward Ezel. His intention to kill is as clear as day. In a split second, he actually feels lucky for not having a Judge. That means no one can save that Ezel from his death.

"You're mine!", Luso's thoughts are clouded by anger and sadness. He runs toward at full speed. 6 meters left. Ezel's figure is everything inside Luso's line of sight. He thinks about the most painful ways to kill Ezel. 5 meters. The ground is shaking a little, but he doesn't care. The world can goes to its destruction for all his care. Marche's image then appeared in Luso's mind, fueling his revenge thoughts. It's down to 4 meters between Luso and Ezel. In just a few more second, he will crush that bastard. However, the shaking is becoming more and more intense, catching Luso's attention. "An earthquake?", only now has Luso seriously think about what is causing all the shaking. He turns to his right, and sees a pack of chocobo running toward this direction. He speeds up. The chocobos is heading from his right, to his left and will surely block the path between him and Ezel. But his speed can never be equal, not to mention surpass the speed of this unique bird. He is hafted by the chocobos when Ezel is just 2 meters away from him. "There's no way such coincidence can happened", he thinks. Then he turns around. He knows the answer to this puzzle. The only one who can do this is his friend Hurdy, who is now playing a familiar tune. All the blood rushes to his head. He rushes back to Hurdy. He's so fast that Hurdy doesn't even notice him until he comes close. He uses his right hand to grab the moogle's collar and raises him up in the air. This action interrupt Hurdy's tune, so the chocobos should be gone in a few minutes.

Hurdy knows that his friend may look like a cheerful guy on the outside, but he's actually a ticking time bomb. His friend's emotion is always unstable, but for some reason he doesn't want to show it in front of everyone else. Hurdy remembered a night in the past when he couldn't sleep. He then climb up the roof of the inn to watch the night sky, hoping something will happen that can inspire him. Something did happened, just not what Hurdy had in mind. He could hear a soft mumbling beneath him. That's the window of Luso's bedroom. For some reason, Luso refused to sleep with anyone else, so Cid decided to rent a room just for him. Curious, Hurdy lied down on the roof and poked his head down to see just what Luso was up to. He saw Luso just sitting on his bed. That was easy to understand: they both had so much chocolate for the dinner that they can now barely sleep. But there was something about him that made Hurdy felt strange. Then Hurdy concentrated to hear what he was mumbling about. His tone, which didn't change one bit during his mumbling, sent a chill down Hurdy's spine: "I wonder what auntie is doing? Will she goes out and search for me? Surely she will. Then maybe on the way she'll faces a molester. Or maybe a drunk driver will drives his car toward her…". His face was devoid of any emotion, unlike the cheerful kid everyone was used to. But his words continued. This time the level of fear increases in Hurdy's mind: "But don't you worry, auntie. I will save you. I'll be back soon. I'll give the molester a nice scar that'll remind him not to do anything to you. I'll handle the car so that the driver'll reach the hospital before he can reach you-". Hurdy gave out a small scream. Although he couldn't understand some of Luso's words, his intention was enough to make him felt fear. The next morning, during Hurdy's discussion with Cid and Adele about this, Luso dropped by. His smile is the same as usual, yet somehow it seems so twisted. "What are you guy up to? It's no good leaving me out of something interesting", he said it with such an innocent smile that make Hurdy wished that all the thing he saw the day before was a lie. Later, Hurdy and the others get to hear why Luso was like that. With a story like that, it's a miracle not to see Luso commit suicide. And now, he sees his companion die right in front of him. That matter is enough to drags him down to the edge of despair. If, at this moment, he kill a person, that will be his one-way ticket to despair and there is nothing that can save him. So, as his friend, Hurdy decides that he'll stop Luso before Luso can make the biggest mistake of his life. What he doesn't know is that just how forceful Luso can be even toward a friend when his emotion is unstable

- Why did you do that?

- Ugh!

- WHY DID YOU DO THAT?! I ALMOST HAVE HIM!

- You taking a person's life … I cannot allow that

- WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?! THAT GUY JUST KILLS BRO, EVEN THOUGH WE TRUST HIM!

- Even so, I'll not … allow you to kill him! I'll not allow you to make the biggest mistake of your life!

- A MISTAKE? WHAT'S WRONG WITH TAKING AWAY HIS LIFE? AN EYE FOR AN EYE, THAT"S HOW IT SHOULD BE!

- Do you think Marche will be happy to see you like that?

- What-

- Do you think he'll be happy when his junior is trying to kill a person?! Do you think he's that kind of person?!

- That- of course he's not like that, but-

- Then is he going to be happy when you take revenge

- … I don't think he will

- Then don't try to kill him anymore! – Hurdy uses all his strength to swing his little body backward and then kicks Luso in the face when he swings forward - If you want revenge, then make him live to atone for his sin every single day!

Just when their conversation reaches the end, something happened. From the "portal" above Marche's place, a figure begins to decent: a Judge. He's floating in the air, with the chain that pierce Marche's chest is now wrapping around his neck. "Finally showing yourself, huh?", Ezel says with a faint smile. Even smiling is a tough job for him right now, especially when maintaining two high-leveled spell at the same time

Seeing this scene is like an impact on Montblanc's mind. He immediately regains his senses. "So that's what this is all about!", Montblanc now knows just what Ezel is trying to achieve.

- For what do you summon me? - The Judge's voice resounds. It has an invisible force that make the group tremble in fear

- I wish for you … to become … the Judge of our clan – Ezel says with so little energy, it's like he's ready to collapse at any time

- Why would you need me when you already have this youngster?

- We deem that he's still "uncompleted" as a Judge

- The laws are very clear: one cannot interfere with another's clan. As I am a law keeper, you want me to break the law?

- Then … is it alright for you … to see us breaking the law, yet go on without any punishment … because our Judge is too inexperience?

- ... You may have a point

- And another thing. If you refuse us, then I'll just close your "gateway" and lock you here with us until you say "yes"

- Fool! You dare to threaten me!

- Well, you can try right now. We have already betting with my and that boy's life, what more can we lost?

The Judge moves his hand a little, but before he can do anything, numerous of chains shot from the ground are coming at him, wrapping around his hands and legs

- You see how it goes. If you want to go back, then I'll just cut off the spell and close down the "gateway", binding you to this place forever

- You dare? If the spell is cut off, you-

- I'll die, right? I already said that my life is on the line. But what about your? Are you ready to spend your eternal life in this place?

- You are a smart and brave one. To go as far as forcing me to come here and threaten me, you really are something!

- Yeah yeah, all I care about is your answer. Is it a yes? Or a no?

- Very well. Then I shall take over the role of law keeper of your clan-

- Finally! – Ezel lets out a heavy sigh. All the weights on his shoulder have been lifted

- -if you manage to overcome my trial

- Tch! And here I thought the worst has come to an end

- Even as powerful as I am, I'm only a servant of the law, so breaking the law is out of question. However, a clan's law keeper role can be hand from one Judge to another. But before that, that clan must prove that they're worthy to earn such blessing

- So what's you trial gonna be? – Ezel starts to feel nervous. He known that this will not be easy, but to what extend is something he can never figure out

- I'll test you through four tests that represent all the main quality a clan must have: negotiation, aptitude, teamwork and adaptability. For each of the test, you must send your clan member into the trial door and complete it – When the Judge finishes his words, lighting starting to strikes down around Ezel. Then in the midst of the lightning appear four doors, each with a word on it: "Negotiation", "Aptitude", "Teamwork" and "Adaptability"

- So basically, we need to walk through this door and complete all the trials? – Montblanc walks to Ezel's place. It sure take a while for his mind to recover

- That is correct. And remember to watch out for the time limit

- Time limit? –

- I can only open those doors when I'm connected to my world. And that's depend on how long your friend can keep the "gateway" open

Montblanc immediately turns back to Luso and Hurdy. The two are still confuse after all the stuff that's happening

- Luso, Hurdy, come here! We need to finish these trials as soon as possible! Ezel can hardly keep this on for long

- Why should we? It doesn't matter now, right? That bastard kill Marche bro already, then what is the meaning of all this? – Marche's death is a heavy impact on Luso's mind, so much that he must use all of his mind power to stop himself from killing Ezel. But his sadness and despair still remain, stopping him from thinking straight

- Marche is not death! But he will be if you don't do this!

- What are you talking about? You also saw that right! There's no way that he can be alive right now!

- Listen to me! Do you want to see Marche alive again or not?

- Of course!

- Then do as I say!

- You mean … he can be saved?

- That's right! Trust Ezel, no, trust me!

Luso still not completely believe in Montblanc's words, but if he can bing back Marche then he will do anything. Luso walks to Ezel's place. He opens the door with the word "Aptitude", gives Ezel a quick glare before walking in

Montblanc also tries to open the door "Teamwork", but unable to do so

- What is going on? – He turns around and asks the Judge

- That trial can only be complete by more than one person. Also, only one trial can takes place at a time

- Tch! – Montblanc is feeling nervous. His two friend's life are on the line, yet he's forbid from doing anything to speed up the process

- Calm down brother. You must have faith in your friend, right?

- Yeah, you're right.

- Then while we're waiting, can you explain all this stuff to me? Earlier, you and Ezel talked about some kind of "medium". Is it Marche?

- … That's right. The "medium" we were talking about is a Judge. We can trace a Judge's power source - his magick supply – and find out where that magick is coming from. If we can find that, we can cast a spell to force it open. Then, using another spell, we can find another being similar to the "medium" and bind him, forcing him to come to our world

- Then it doesn't have to be Marche, right?

- That's correct. However, that's just theory. In reality, a Judge only appears when engaging in a battle or when he bestow blessing upon someone so to make him appear to use him is already difficult. Another thing is that the Judge is actually a golem, not a human. With a human, you can reason with them and ask for their cooperation, but that's impossible when you're dealing with a golem. No matter how much they resemble human, their abilities to act not according to the law is very limited

- But with Marche as a Judge, you can control the time, place and the condition of the summoning ritual right?

- That's right

- Then, the second question: Is Marche really alive? – Hurdy actually wants to ask this first, but he doesn't want his brother to notice that he also cares about Marche

- Yes, for now.

- For now?

- You see the chain piercing through his chest?

- What about it?

- That's the spell I told you about. That spell will temporally takes away the subject's "live" – ceasing his body functions and let his consciousness fly into dream world – to analyze him as a reference to find similar being

- Then it's not dangerous after all

- No, it is. If the body is out of function for too long then when the spell end, his consciousness will become attract to the dream world and refuse to come back.

- I have one last question: Ezel said something about betting on his and Marche's life. What does his mean?

- Ezel really mean that their life is on the line for this bet. Ezel is pushing himself to the limit. The spell he first casts is a high leveled spell used to analyze an object. The amount of information flowing into his mind is so much it'll cause a headache, like someone is hitting you repeatedly on the head with a hammer. Then while maintaining the first spell, he casts another one. This time, it's the spell to find similar object and bind it down. This spell drains lots of magick power so only a few dare to use it. So right now he's suffering both physically and mentally, and the only thing that's keeping him standing is his will power, plus his feeling of responsible for his friend life. So if we can't complete the trials in time, then not only will Marche's consciousness be taken away, Ezel will also be pushed to the limit, and will most likely die within a few day

- What!? So whether or not will we success, Ezel will be bedridden or worst?!

- That's … the choice he made. So we'll have to be as fast as possible

Even Hurdy can now sees the kind of situation there are in. He hopes that Luso can realize it soon 'cause if he doesn't, then it'll be over for both Marche and Ezel

* * *

As soon as Luso walks through the door, he finds himself in the middle of some kind of colosseum

"Welcome to my arena of "Aptitude", little boy", a voice rang from behind of Luso. He turns around and sees a kid sitting on the fence of the audience seat place. "Many have come, many have try, but only a few have succeed. Will you take up this challenge?"

"Just tell me what to do! I don't have time for all this small talk!", Luso yells out. He remembers Montblanc told him to finish this quick if he wants to save Marche. Also, he doesn't want Ezel to Marche do something fishy behind his back

- Oh? So impatient, are we? Then I'll cut to the chase: I'll let you play with my toy, if you manage to surpass him and amuse me then I'll let you pass this trial

- What! You think this is a game!? People life is at stake here and you want me to be your toy!?

- Big deal! Anyone will eventually die anyway. You'll get use to it if you live long enough, so why should I care if another one dies?

- You heartless little spoiled brat! Come down here and I'll teach you a lesson

- Hey! No one can call me like that and get away with it! Fine, I'll let you play with my most precious toy. Come here, Titanoo!

Something fells down from the sky, blowing the dust into the air and making the whole place shaking for a few seconds. When the dust settles, a giant figure appears. It resembles a gladiator with the height about 5 times Luso's height. The thing anyone will notice at first it that his whole body is made of gold, from his armor to his weapon, and in this radiant sunlight, his whole body shines, making Luso unable to see correctly

"Go get him, Titanoo!", the kid yells out with a voice full of enthusiasm. The gold statue begins to move, but unlike what Luso had in mind, the thing move with the speed of a normal person. In other word, he got no advantage at all. He had hope that a thing that seize will move slower than usual, thus giving him the time to study his attack pattern. But now that hope is shattered. The gladiator takes one step, two step and then swing down the gigantic sword like he's holding a stick. Luso jumps to the right so the attack misses him, but there are still some damages he received from all the dirt and rocks blasting from where the attack hit the ground. Luso tries to recover his balance and looks at the opponent, but the light reflected on the armor makes him cover his eyes through instinct. But when he opens his eyes, the gladiator is already preparing for the next attack. His arm is swing backward, ready to perform a horizontal slash. Unlike the vertical slash where Luso can evade the attack simply by jumping to either left or right, a horizontal slash can swift up a large area, so the ways to get out of this is either going up or down. Jumping up will prove to be futile again such a big weapon like that, so there's only one way, to dodge the attack by going under the blade

The gladiator's right arm stops. That's the sign he'll attack. Luso is ready to do this. He'll try to slip under the blade. But somehow it's like the gladiator can read his mind. Instead of swinging it down with full strength, the enemy twists it wrist, swing his right arm over his head and perform another downward slash. Luso is shocked. He doesn't know that this statue can use a feint attack. Luckily, his battle experience gives him a shape instinct, so he once again jumps to the right. This time he takes more damage from all the rocks since it's obvious that he's closer to the impact zone than before. He lands on the ground with his back; roll back a bit then tries to stand up as soon as possible. But before he can even stand up, another attack comes at him. It's a stab aimed right at him. Luso manages to bend backward and avoid the sword's edge, but that's not enough. The air pressure around the blade is also very strong. Although it can't cause direct damage to Luso's body, the air blows him up and smash him again the wall.

"What is this? So you're just all talk after all. And here I thought I have found a new toy", the kid sound like he's disappointed. "Hey, hey, I'll tell you something interesting: my Titanoo has never lose to anyone before. So it looks like the friend you're fighting for have really bad luck, 'cause you'll never be able to complete this trial. But I'll give you a chance to redeem yourself: bow down on your knees and apologize to me and I'll think about letting you back to say your goodbye to your friend", then the kid keeps laughing nonstop

Something snapped in Luso's mind. He starts mumbling and begins to stand up. The kid is looking at him from higher place so he can't tells what kind of face Luso is making, but he had seen this before: that's the moment when all his previous toy lose all hope and just stand there to receive the final blow before getting send back to their world. "Tch! How boring! Titanoo, finish him!", the kid feels bore, thinking that Luso is just another one of the "uninteresting" person.

But something unexpected happened. When the attack fells down on Luso, he uses both of his sword to block it. "You'll be crushed soon, so why struggling?", the kid is fed up with this desperate action. But one minute, then two minutes passed by, yet the giant sword is still blocked by the twin fragile katana. The kid is amazed. He knows that all living creature can only use a small amount of potential of their ability, but to block a giant sword, that's something the kid can never thing of

"Finally! A new toy! Titanoo, play with him as much as you like!", the kid is excited. During his hundreds years of living, he had never seen something like this. The bunch of people coming to this place was mostly coward and useless people who talks big. However, there were some who actually worthy of becoming his toy. They met a desperate situation, yet manage to overcome it with something called "willpower", or unlocking their full potential, but this is the first time he sees someone who can block Titanoo with pure strength and not by using any trick or magick.

"Marche bro, please wait a little bit more. I have to teach this kid a little lesson about playing with other", Luso said with a soft voice. His eyes are devoid of any emotion. It's like he's there, yet at the same time you can say that he's not there. The gladiator once again raises his sword, attempting to strike down again. However, the moment the sword no longer lean on the twin katana, he immediately charges toward the statue to attack. He can't stop. He must cut this thing down. He must achieve victory. He must save Marche. "This thing must die, this thing must die, this thing must die, this thing must die…", he keeps on mumbling a single sentence without emotion like a broken machine. When he's close to the statue's left leg, he delivers a strike without hesitate. However, the katana is deflected when it touch the golden surface. He strikes again, and again, and again, and again, yet the outcome is still the same

The kid keeps laughing while holding his stomach: "It's no use, it's no use! That's the rarest material you can find in this world. Nothing can put a scratch on it". He's interested to see how Luso will handle this. But there's no change on Luso's face. He keeps on attacking nonstop, no matter how much he was deflected. It's like his mind is no longer in use, and his body is attacking as if this is the only thing it can do. However, something unexpected happened. Because of the light reflected on the statue, even the kid is having a hard time seeing what's going on, but the "thing" that's happening right now is impossible to miss: on the left leg of the statue is a cut a little above of the heel. Of course a cut like that can hardly do anything to a statue like this, yet the kid feels anxious. "Strike him down! Strike him down!", he keeps yelling. Luso also senses the danger of standing beneath him, so he runs away. Of course the statue, following the order of the kid, chases after Luso. This is the moment he has been waiting for. When the left leg touch the ground, all the weight of the statue begin to shift onto the left leg, making the cut getting bigger and bigger until his whole left foot is tore off by the cut. Without the left foot, the statue falls down, creating a loud sound and an earthquake that last for a few second at the same time. Luso immediately turns back, using paths of the statue's body as a stepping stone to jumps up until he reach the statue's neck. Then he keeps on attacking like he had gone mad. Just like the leg, his attacks are deflected yet he keeps on attack and attack. Finally, when he deems that it is enough, he stops attacking rapidly. He jumps down and waits for the statue to stand up. As expected, when it tries to stand up, the weight of the head is tearing the head from the neck just like what he did to the leg. The statue, being headless, just stands there, out of function

The kid jumps down near Luso while clapping: "You really are something, little boy. You really excess my expectation. I'll let you pass this trial". The kid snaps his fingers and a door appear before Luso's eyes. But before the kid can go away, Luso is already standing in front of him with his sword swinging down. At this distance, it is impossible to avoid it. The kid may lives for a long time but he's not immortal. This strike can kill him, he knows it, yet he doesn't have any way to get out of this situation

Right when the katana is about to hit the kid's neck, a voice declares: "Halt!". There's no magick at all, yet the voice seems to have some sort of power that makes Luso's body frozen in place. He turns to the direction of the voice and sees a mature woman wearing armor. She walks toward the shaking kid and gives him a slap without hesitate.

- How many times do I have to tell you? This is a trial. A sacred ritual that judge a person's worth, not some kind of game!

- Sheesh, you're annoying, sister!

- Well then, shall I let go of this boy right now and let him deal with you?

- D-don't! I mean, please forgive me!

- Then what will you say to this boy here?

- There's no way-

- He looks pissed off, right?

- I'm sorry! Please forgive me!

- Good, now go back to your room. You're grounded for a decade

- What! That's not fair!

- Then is summoning one of the strongest minions to deal with a normal person fair? I don't think so. Now go back yourself before I make you to

The boy then disappear into the light, leaving the woman and Luso behind

"You sure are a promising young man. For you to defeat my most powerful creation, it really is something. So, using a burning blade to melts the metal huh? I must admit that I'm amazed. You show me that you do have the aptitude for battle, so I will hereby announce that you have passed this trial", the woman says with a big smile. However, she soon realizes that Luso's mind is still unstable, so she whispers something to his ear: "It's fine to keep a promise, but be sure to share your problem with your friend, or else it will be the downfall of you".

Upon hearing this, Luso begins to regain his thought. The woman smiles at him and says: "Welcome back, little boy. Now then, off you go!". Before Luso can understand what she mean by that, she pushes him back. He falls through the gate the kid summoned earlier

* * *

- It has been five minutes already, kupo? Shouldn't he be here already?

- Calm down Hurdy. This is something that depend on Luso and Luso alone, kupo

- The time flow in behind that door is 10 times slower than this world's time flow, so you shouldn't be so impatient, little one

- You don't understand! This is our friend's life we're talking about, kupo!

Suddenly Luso falls out of nowhere, landing on Hurdy.

- Kupo! You're back!

- Hurdy, tend to Luso. I'll take the next trial

- No, wait. I can still go-

- You need to take care of yourself more, Luso. You're young; you have your whole life ahead of you. Don't be reckless, kupo

- But-

- Just ask yourself whether or not will Marche be happy if he sees you covering in wounds from he wakes up. By the way, Hurdy, remember to explain the whole thing to Luso

Left those words behind, Montblanc opens the door with the word "Negotiation" on it

* * *

Montblanc steps through the door, and in front of him is a room. Inside the room there's only a set of table and two chairs in the middle of the room. There's a single candle on the table – the only thing that light the room up. From the shadow, a figure appeared. That's a young girl wearing an one-piece dress with a book left open in her right hand. Seeing Montblanc's arrival, she closes the book and says:

- Welcome to the trial of "Negotiation". I have been expecting you~

- How do you know I'll be here?

- Are you sure you want to waste your time for trivial things like that? Remember, the time is running out~

- I thank you for reminding me of it. Then what do you want me to do to clear this trial?

- Nothing~ You are so cute that I want to keep you here forever!

- That I have to refuse

- Sorry, but I'm the one who's in charge here. Anyone who want to leave have to have my permission

- So I need to negotiate with you for my freedom huh?

- You're one smart moogle~ Plus you cute too~ Now I really want to keep you here forever. But since you want to negotiate, someone of my position cannot refuse, so let just get it over with. Take a seat

Montblanc sits down, facing the mysterious woman. Even though she may look like an ordinary person, one can never underestimate a person by their appearance

- Let's start! I would like for you to release me from this place

- Ehhhh? But you just got here. There's no way I'm gonna agree~

- Then let me ask you something: why do you want to keep me here?

- Because you're cute!

- Okkkay, then what's gonna happen to me when I get older and have more wrinkle on my body, would I still be "cute" by then?

- Of course not~ But what about it?

- But then the whole point of me being here is not there anymore. I'm not cute anymore, therefore you can't keep me if you want something "cute"

- Then how about this? I want to take care of you forever! I'll take care of you with all my heart!

- Then will you promise that you'll never touch anything else but me? Even cute things?

- Ehh~ that's…

- If you really want to take care of me forever, then you must take care of me even when I'm death. If you care for another being, then that mean you don't give me all your affection, or in other word, you can't alway have me in your heart, then in time you'll forget me

- But, even if my love is shared, I'll still love you!

- Don't you know what they say? That moogle will die if left alone? The moment you take your eyes off me is the moment I'll die. Then rather than having a dead body in your room, wouldn't it be easier if you didn't have me from the start?

- You're lying~ There's no way something so unreal can happened

- Then let's test it, shall we? After all, I'm stuck here, so if I'm going to stay here for the rest of my life, I would rather try it myself

- You won't die! I'll never take my eyes off you!

"This girl is quite persistence. Now if I push her too far and she makes me test it out, it'll be over", Montblanc thinks. The kind of person with a childish personality is hard to deal with since you can't tell what they will think of next. "Maybe a change of strategy is needed here"

- Then at least, if you want to keep me here, then you have to pay the price. A fair trade, right?

- Huh? That's fine. What do you want?

- Freedom

- No can do~ - the girl answers instantly – if you get out of here, that mean I lose, and you'll never need to come back here

"Tch!", Montblanc clicks his tongue This girl is not as naïve as he thinks

- Oh, I know~ I shall offer you something you can't refuse! If you stay here with me then I'll let your friends know that this trial has been passed. Then you don't have to worry about your friend's life anymore

A charming deal. Montblanc knows that his time is running out, and there might be a chance he fails to pass this trial, and then Marche and Ezel will die. Also, there's a fair chance that she can twist his words and make him stay here forever. This is the room of "Negotiation", that mean the deal making in this place must be abide no matter what. He shouldn't miss this opportunity

Yet he wants to get out of here to travel with his friend. He doesn't want to get locked up with some strange girl that probably wants him just to play with

He thinks about what the others will tell him in this situation

Ezel might tell him: "It is a fair deal, but the rights to choose belong to you only, so you should follow your heart"

Hurdy will surely convince him to change his mind until he's exhausted: "Don't go! What would we do without you?!"

Luso definitely will tells him to achieve victory with some cool line: "Go on and brought her down on her knees! I'll cheer for you!"

And Marche, he will stands in front of Montblanc, stretch his hand out and says: "I'll be waiting"

He had made up his mind. This is a gamble he must takes to obtain freedom and to return to his friend's side

- That deal, I can't accept it. However, I can think of what I want to have if I were to stay here

- What is it?

- A kind and mature owner who will take care of me forever

- … That's it? And here I thought you would ask for something more difficult to achieve.

- Then you must show me the one who can fulfill my condition. Only by then will I stay here

- What! Are you saying that I am not kind and mature?!

- Sorry, but no matter how much I look at you, all I can see is just a child who look like an adult

- You dare to say that to me! – the girl smash her fists onto the table

- Now now, don't go and act all violence. I'm the "cute moogle" you have been looking for, the one and only. You can never find anyone like me, so don't act so rash

- You? The one and only? Hah! I can find millions of moogle who's much cuter than you. That moogle will love me and treat me with respect. I don't want you anymore! Get out of here!

A door begins to materialize behind Montblanc's back. He stands up from the chair and says: "Then I'll take my leave". As he open the door, he turns around and says: "It seems like my negotiation skill has earned me my freedom". Only by then does the girl realize that this is what he was aiming for. He wants her to get angry and chase him out of here. "Wait, that's not fair, come back-", she never gets to finish her sentence as Montblanc already walks through the door

* * *

- Pull yourself together! Stay with us! – Luso yells with all his strength

- Yeah, don't give up now when we're so close to the goal, kupo – Hurdy also tries to cheer him up

But it's no use. His strength is fading away with each second passing by. There's not much they can do for him now. Though he blames himself for not being able to hold up after coming this far

The "Negotiation" door opens up. Montblanc walks out with a smile. "It seems like his trial end well". This makes Ezel feel a little shame of himself. Passing a trial that require strength is something everyone can do, but passing a mind game is something much more difficult. But now it seems like his effort will go wasted

Noticing Luso and Hurdy are yelling at Ezel, Montblanc also runs toward him. His old friend is now at his limit. His breathing is not regular anymore and his skin becomes pale. Even his mind is starting to slip away

- Ezel, you must live on, kupo. You'll die someday, but that day is not today, so get yourself together, kupo!

- Hah … hah … it's not … easy … to cheat death … you know?

- Just withstand it a little more, kupo. – Montlbanc turns to face the Judge – Can you open both door at once?

- Only one door can be open at the same time, there's no other way – The Judge says with emotionless voice

- Yes … there is … a way – Ezel speaks up. His voice is so weak, you can barely hear it even if you're standing next to him

Luso and Hurdy turns to look at him. He stands up shakily. He hopes that his body can still hold this up

- How? How can we open two doors at the same time? – Montblanc asks. His voice is filled with anxious

- Two of you … stand in front … of the "Adaptability" door, the other … stand in front of the "Teamwork" door

- What are you going to do? – Hurdy asks. He can't seem to understand what this man want to do

- Just … open both door … when I tell you – Even though he looks so weak, the determination in his eyes are so strong that it convince everyone to follow him without any further question

Hurdy and Luso now stand in front of the "Adaptability" door while Montblanc stands in front of the "Teamwork" door. "Go!", Ezel's word comes out. That's the signal. Hurdy and Montblanc both try to open their door. The door opened up slightly, but not enough for anyone to slip pass

- It won't work – Hurdy yells out

- Yes it will! – Ezel says it with a weak voice

He opens his mouth and begins saying something but the group is too far away to hear anything. However, a magick circle appear under Luso's foots. It releases a smoke screen covering Luso, and when the smoke fade away, a frog is standing at where Luso was at.

- A curse spell?! What are you doing Ezel?! You'll die soon and you still try to use a spell? What do you want to achieve, kupo?

- That's it! Hurdy, pick Luso up and throw him through the gap of the door before he change back

- Huh? Ah! – Hurdy finally understands what Ezel wants to do. He picks up the frog and slips him through the gap of the door before close it. He then runs to the "Teamwork" door and opens it together with Montblanc. "You better be alright until we get back, you got that?", Hurdy left those words behind to Ezel

* * *

"I'm back!" Luso bursts down the door He looks around to find the others. Then he sees the other door left is opened by Montblanc and Hurdy. "We have finish the trial, kupo!", Hurdy yells out to the Judge, "Now please put an end to all this stuff!"

"Very well, your clan has passed all the trial, so you all deserve to have my blessing". The Judge raises his sword up and declares: "From this day onward, clan Ivalice shall stand under my protection and guidance". A white light covers everyone's body. Luso can feel that his strength is coming back to him at an incredible rate.

Ezel shakily raises his staff, and all the chains that bind the Judge are released, including the one that wrap around his neck. The Judge then disappears into the "gateway". Without the chain to hold him up, Marche's body falls to the ground. Ezel also falls to the ground. His pain is lifted, his physical strength is coming back to him but that's not enough to keeps him alive. He had uses so much magick power that right now, it's impossible for him to fight again death. Magick power is like life force itself, and overuse it will bring death to the user. Luso, Hurdy and Montblanc runs to his side. They keep hold his hand and shake his body, saying something but he can't hear it very well. Hurdy tries to play a tune to recover his magick power, but what can it do if he can't hear it well. "Looks like it's finally time for me to leave", he thinks. It's not that bad. He did manage to finish his request on his own for the first time.

… He stands up. Shakily. His body feels numb. It feels like his whole body is now a stranger to him, but he force it to move to his will. "Gotta … go", his mind keeps repeating this sentence. He follows the familiar voices. He needs to go. He must not come too late …

Montblanc is the first to notice Marche. He is standing shakily. However the joy of seeing his friend alive can't overcome the despair when facing another friend who's waiting for his death to come. But Marche doesn't notice Montblanc's gaze. His eyes are fixed at Ezel. He stops when he stands in front of Ezel. Then he knees down like a doll with it strings cut-off. He reaches for something behind his back: the Gran Grimoire. He flips through the page and stops at the middle

"You and I, we are all the creation of the god. No matter who we are, where we came from, we're still siblings. So for you, my sibling, I will share with you my blood". A hugh magick circle appears on the ground beneath Ezel and Marche. From Marche's body comes out a string of light that touches Ezel's chest. This is a high leveled spell used for transferring one's magick power to another

Seeing as Ezel's breathing is slowly returning to normal, the group let out a heavy sigh. Marche says in a soft voice: "Thank God I made it in time" and then collapse, lying next to Ezel who's sleeping from exhaustion

* * *

**Author notes: **I'm so sorry for taking this long to release a new chapter. I'm going to study in an university starting from next week. Also, my house is going to be repaired, so there's a lot of work to be done. I'm sorry to say this, but maybe it'll take a month to release another chapter. I really want to write all this down everyday, but the time is not on my side. But maybe if my inspiration comes up high, I might bombarded you all with new chapters sooner than I expected

I'm thinking about putting in the last main character for this story in the next chapter. After all, you need 6 units to join a battle, right? *chuckle* I think a lot about who's going to appear, and finally I have made up my mind, please look forward to see who that is (Hint: he/she had already been mention by our main characters)

Good day to you all! See you later in a month or so!

**Next time:** Elegance


	10. Chapter 9 - Elegance

Chapter 9: Elegance

- Why can't we just pour some magick recorvery potion into his mouth? – Luso asks. After seeing Marche in that condition, of course he would find any possible way to make him recover as soon as possible. If he can, he'll runs back to the inn as fast as possible with Marche on his back, but Marche's weight makes even walking normally is hard enough

- Instead of helping him, that action might do harm to his life. Didn't you feel strange when I didn't do that to Ezel? – Montblanc answers. Though his tone is still like normal, in fact, ever since they started to get back to the inn, he has been resisting the urge to pour all of the high quality recovery potions he holds into Marche's throat

- I never knew that this is what happened when you overusing magick – Hurdy says. It really is shocking to see something like that. He can't even imagine what kind of thing they'll feel when they experience something like that

- You're mistaken. In the past there are some cases where the magick user died from overusing magick, but there are no records of anyone who have similar symptoms like that – Ezel comments. He wishes that he can also firmly believe in the words he just said

- Then what cause this to him?

- Like I said, there are no records of this happening in the past so my knowledge of this matter is very limited. However, when we get back, I can perform a few test on him-

"""No way!""" – The three says it at the same time. Even a kid knows that you should not leave a man suffered from a rare disease to a scientist, especially a "genius". Why? Because the more he knows, the more tests he would perform to finds out all possible cause

- At least you can appreciate my intention to help him despite of my health condition – It's true that he did get some magick from Marche, but that amount is just barely enough to help him survive. Even right now, his walking is still unsteady

- You just want him to be your guinea pig, do you?! If you want to help, then help me to carry him! – Luso retorts immediately. He has been carrying Marche for half an hour so he's very tired right now – And why did you have to pick some place so faraway from the inn anyway?

- Then do you want the owner to see all that dangerous stuffs after we begged her to let us stay just this morning?

- Ugh…

- Hey, I can see the city already!

- Finally! When he wakes up, I'll make sure to tell him to cut down on his meal. Despite his small and thin body, he sure is heavy even with out both of his arms!

* * *

- What should we do now? It has been two days and bro hasn't even opens his eyes. His body is back to normal, or at least it seems like that

- By the way, does anyone know when his body started to "grow" back?

- When I slept with him last night, the part between the elbow and the wrist is back, kupo

- Earlier this morning, I can see his palm, kupo

- And finally, when I checked up on bro a few minutes ago, his hands are back to normal

- It's a shame that I'm unable to see the whole "recovery" process. After all, this is the first time anyone has seen something like this

- If you really want to see it then why didn't you stay with him since the day before?! His hands disappear after he use magick to save your life!

- You want a weak old man like me to do that?

- Old? Sure. But weak my ass! You're the one who was near death 2 days ago, yet now you're standing here like nothing happened!

- Ah right. About that matter, there's something I need to ask you all: how did Marche saves me?

- Didn't I tell you, kupo? He used some kind of magick-transferring spell-

- That kind of spell is not common. Spell like that usually get sealed and never get to see the daylight. It's true that in war time, such spell can be use. However, there're some restrictions. First, it's not the current owner of the spell who gets to choose who'll inherit the spell, it's the spell itself. Those who are deem worthy of the spell will have to face many hardships to prove his or her worth. And second, any spell of transferring is very dangerous to the user. Overusing normal magick can cause damages to your health, but this kind of spell damages your life span instead, so usually one can only perform this spell one time in their whole life

- Only once?!

- That's right. If you can see life force as a bag of gil, then each day you'll have to take out a certain amount of gil, similar to how your life force are being drained in every day's live. However, casting this spell is like the act of borrowing a large amount of gil from the bag at once. Usually, the large amount here…

Ezel hesitate to continue. Even he himself doesn't want to hear this information at all. This is one of a few times in his life that he actually feels regret for knowing so much.

- … is all the remaining gil in the bag.

- What! But, bro is still alive, right?

- This, I don't know. Because there had never been any case of performing this kind of spell and still alive, so I don't know what is going on here. The spell is not complicated so even a child can use it. The thing is, you need to overcome obstacles to obtain this spell. I heard that the previous owner of the spell is dead before the spell can find another user, so that spell should be forgotten by now, yet … somehow Marche manages to get his hand on that stuff

- There's no way Marche can do that kind of stuff. His aptitude for high leveled magick is next to none, kupo. You and I both know that better than anyone else

- But you all witnessed how he did it in front of your eyes, didn't you?

- Speaking of which, I remembered him reading the Gran Grimoire. Maybe the spell is written in there, kupo?

Ezel turns to look at Hurdy. This piece of information shocks him. Even a forgotten spell is written in there, then maybe, just maybe …

- No, kupo. There's no such spell in that book

- How can you tell, brother? Did you read the book, kupo?

- I did, kupo. However, when I turned to the middle of the book, there's a spell written in there, just not the one Marche performed.

- Wait, you OPENED the book?! How did you do it?

- I did it normally, kupo

- Normally, as in, the same as what you do to normal books?

- That's right. So what, kupo?

- Hurdy and I tried many times to open that book, yet the book just can't be opened, I tell you!

"Here, let me demonstrate, kupo", Hurdy says as he use all of his strength to opens the book, yet nothing happened. He tries it once, twice, and then third, but the outcome is still the same: the book can't be opened

"That's weird. Let me try, kupo", Montblanc takes the book from his little brother and, opens it within a second. Luso and Hurdy are stunned. They worked so hard just to open this book. They even tried to burn the book, hoping that the thing that glued the book together can be melted (thankfully, the book is still intact afterward)

Montblanc then turns the pages. He stops at the middle. It's the same spell he saw when he opened the book two days ago. Hurdy, Ezel and Luso also gather behind Montblanc's back to see what's written in that page. However, when Montblanc turns around to see their faces, various emotions can be seen: Hurdy is confused, Luso is disappointed and Ezel is shocked

- So, where's this spell you told us? – Hurdy is the first to speak up. He knows that his brother would never lie to him, but…

- Huh? It is right here, isn't it? - Montblanc answers. He doesn't understand what his brother want to say

- Right here? But this is-

- -a blank page – Luso's words finished what Hurdy want to say. He wants to see what kind of spell is written in here, and whether or not it can be use to help Marche. But when he thinks about it, if it's a spell that can help Marche then surely Montblanc had already casts it on his friend

- What are you talking about? It is right here, right Ezel?

Montblanc tries to ask his old friend, but he still stands there with a shocked expression. His eyes are glued to the page. It's like he had found what he has been searching for after a long period of time

"Hey, Ezel!", Montblanc's voice pulls Ezel back to reality. Montblanc seems to have asks him something, but his mind was not even in the state to hear what his friend have to say. Finally, the thing he had been searching for a few decades, the thing that he had given up hope on finding it, it is right in front of his eyes now

- Sorry, I spaced out a bit. What do you want to ask?

- There's a spell on this page, right? Do you see it?

- Of course! – Ezel answers instantly with all his strength. His answer is mean for himself. He wants himself to think that his dream is within his grasp

The other three are startle by his answer. Montblanc regains his composure and begins to talk as if nothing happened. He is too used to unexpected words coming from his clanmates from clan Centurio. "Maybe all clans are like that", he thinks

- Though this is a spell I have never seen before, it may become handy in the future

- What spell is it? I can't see, remember? - Luso is also curious in what kind of spell is written in there

- Well, if I have to describe it, it's a spell to track a person, kupo

Ezel is shocked with Montblanc's words. He can't understand what Montblanc's saying. "What is he talking about?! This is not a searching spell, this is-", his thinking line is halted. Similar to how Hurdy and Luso are unable to see anything written on the page, maybe Montblanc's vision of the page is also different from his vision

- But this is a spell that I have never seen before. Do you know this spell, Ezel?

- Ah, no. Sorry, I can't say, because what I'm seeing is not something what you're seeing

- What? Now Ezel is seeing something that's different from what Montblanc is seeing? I can even understand what is what anymore!

Looking at the confused Luso, Ezel comes up with a plan. If it does succeed, then his dream will be within his hands. He's no longer his powerless old self; he's now someone that people called "genius". Together with this, he will achieve, no, he must achieve what he had been searching for. Now first he needs to act like usual and tries to steer the talk's direction

- Don't you find it strange that Montblanc and I can see and you two can't? – Ezel calmly asks. He has been waiting for this for years, waiting a little more is not a big deal

- Now that you mention it, it does seem like that, kupo

- Maybe the book itself has some kind of magick that make each person's perception is different from other. If that's the case, then it's easy to understand

- But … Luso and I both can't see what's written, kupo

- I think there's a trigger or something that we have accidentally activated. From the first place, you two couldn't even open the book, while Montblanc was able to do it, then Montblanc can "see" but you two can't. There must be some conditions that Montblanc and I had acquire but you two hadn't

- Can you be more specific? That's too vague of an explanation coming from you

Ezel was waiting for the talk to reach this point. With this, he will begin his first step back onto the road that he had once abandoned. He then grab the book with his right hand and says:

- Well then, maybe I should do a little research on this item. It may take a while, but then I'll be able to answer your question

- Wait, where are you talking the book to?

- Back to my laboratory, of course. My real laboratory – Ezel says and walks away. He need to head back up to his room and get ready to go

- Hey! We are not even agreeing with you taking that book back to your laboratory yet

Ezel doesn't stop walking. Luso feel pissed. This is the first time his words are ignored. In the past, no matter how much people thought he's stupid, weird or some stuff like that after his speaks, at least they were all listen to what he said. He then follows the nu mou and places his right hand on Ezel's shoulder and stops him. "I said-", his voice filled with displeased. Ezel stops. He turns around and looks at Luso. He doesn't say anything, but his expression is enough to declare his intention: "Death to anyone who tries to get in my way". The intention may not be clear on his face, but if one take a look at his eyes, he can feels that the end of someone who tries to mess with him is not gonna be hell, it'll be something much, much worse than that. Luso quickly takes his hand of Ezel's shoulder. He feels that if he did it a few seconds latter, Ezel will let him stare death in the eye right away.

"Oh come on. It's my dream to be able to get my hand on something like this. After all, a grimoire with the power to takes away the consciousness of so many people is something you don't see everyday, so let me check it out, will you?", Ezel says it like usual. Even his intention is not visible on his face anymore, as if what was happening a few second ago is just something inside Luso's mind. Ezel turns away and continues walking like nothing happened.

- What happened, kupo? Why did you let him to do what he wants?

- Well, how can I say this, it's like he's … no, never mind. Someone like him can't possibly do something like that. Maybe it was just my imagination – Luso also wants to believe in what he just said. He hopes that Ezel's intention is just something in his mind

- Well then, it's time for you to check up on Marche, Hurdy

- Ehh? Can you do it, kupo?

- I would love to do that-

- Then please do it!

- -but this will be a good lesson for you to start learning about taking care of your clanmate

- But, but…

- No but, kupo!

- Fine …

Hurdy walks up the second floor unwillingly. "Looks like that kid's relationship with Marche is not going to change anytime soon, kupo", Montblanc shakes his head a little. It's true that his little brother is no longer hate Marche, but it seems like repairing a bond that had been broken for so long need a lot of time and effort.

- I can't believe so much had happened even though we have only arrived here half a month ago. Sure, it's a dangerous game from the beginning, but seeing things like this sure makes me feels happy to be back – Luso chuckles. Even though he acts like a child all the time, there are some occasion when he can say something that make him look a lot like an adult

- I'm surprise, kupo. To think you of all people to keep track of the time

- Hey, that's hurt! But you're right, keeping in mind some thing like that really is not my thing. I specialize in charging ahead and stealing all the fun from other, either in battle or in an event

- Then how did you know that it has been half of a month already?

- We came here in 9th of Ember Leaf, so I add up the number of days we have been through and it's now 23rd of Ember Leaf. I also checks with the owner about the current date

- Wait, today is 23rd of Ember Leaf!?

- Y-yeah, so what?

- I forgot that you don't know about it, kupo. The truth is-

- Hey! He's awake, kupo! – Hurdy, who ran out of the room and leans his body over the fence of the second floor's corridor, yells out at the two, interrupting Montblanc's words

Luso enters the room as quickly as possible, and he see Marche's sitting on his bed, rubbing his head with his eyes wide opened. "Hey, at least knock before you enter someone else's room", he answers as if nothing happened

- You are awake! – Luso runs to his side and … Marche's shoulder, then he starts shaking Marche back and forth – I know that you can't die like that!

- Hey! Cut it out, will you? I just regain my consciousness, so don't make me lose it again – Marche says it with a little bit of annoyed. It's true that Luso does that because he cares for him, but there has to be a limit to everything

Luso finally letting go of Marche, stepping back and saying with a smile: "C'mon. It can't be helped that I'm a little over boat, right? After all, you did get-". However, his words is cut off in the middle by another guest

"Are you all right? Feeling anything different? Like missing something? Feeling lighter? Anything?", it's Montblanc's time to enter the room. He immediately bombard Marche with dozen of questions and run to his side. Then, once again, Marche got shaken back and forth with his shoulder being gripped by his little friend. But there's something in what he just said that makes Marche a little curious

"First of all, please stop shaking me like a doll. I'll faint again if you keep on doing that you know", Montblanc stops instantly, let go of his body and apologize repeatedly. Finally Marche can have a little peace in his mind. He asks: "You ask whether or not I am feeling something's missing. That's not something you usually ask a sick person if it's not involve with my fainting … Don't tell me … something in my body is missing!", Marche goes pale when he reaches this conclusion. He uses both of his hands and tries to touch various places on his body

Montblanc slowly steps back a bit and says: "N-no, of course something like that is impossible to happened, right Luso?". Montblanc turns his head to Luso, which he can tell that Montblanc wants him to back his story up. He also thinks that telling someone that his hands just disappear like a magic trick can be quiet a shock to someone who just woke up from 2 days of out cold: "This is not a film you know? A part on the body missing after using some magick, there's no way something like that can happen. Ahahaha…"

Montblanc glares at him with cold eyes, as if telling him to stops talking. He doesn't understand why he wants him to back Montblanc up, and then telling him to stop. Suddenly, he realizes he let something slip in his words. He hopes that Marche can't see what's wrong in what he just said. His little hopes is shattered immediately as Marche asks back: "Because I used magick to save Ezel, something on my body is missing right now!?". Marche's face has literally no color left. The shock is just too much for him. He wants to ask some more but a sudden headache hit him. His eyesight is blurred; his body loses all the strength he has left. He uses noth hands to hold his head, it seem like his recovery is not completed

Seeing the opportunity, Montblanc uses both hands to pushes him down while saying: "Your body is still recovering right now, so you should get some more rest. Luso, you and I should leave the room and let him sleep some more in islent". After being forced to lie down, before Marche can say anything, Montblanc and Luso have already retreated from his room. He wants to get up and hears what his friends have to say, but the headache is making him lose his consciousness. He can hear bits and pieces of the conversation outside of the room: "… We don't have much time left until …", "… Why didn't you tell us …", "You will gather …", "… rent a chocobo's cart …", "… Rupie mountains …", "… leave at 5 …", "… right after …", "… a week …" …. Before he knows it, Marche is slowly falling into a deep sleep

* * *

The day after, Marche is still not well enough to walks around so he just stay in bed the whole day. His meal is brought into his room by his friends (they told him that right before Marche woke up, Ezel went away for some research). Everytime he tries to ask his friends either about what happened or what they are planning to do, they will try to stop the conversation or talk about something else. Marche is upset. There's something they don't want for him to know. It must be something that can damages him physically or mentally. "No matter how bad the situation is, they don't have to hide it from me!", Marche blames his friends with his thought. Suddenly he thinks of Ezel. "Maybe that's what going through his head when he found out that I was keeping a secret from him". He feels that he can't blame his friend anymore, when he's also someone who has done it before. However, accepting the fact that they're trying to protect him and not finding out what they're up to is two different things. He has to get to the bottom of this

So in the next day, when he is able to walk normally, he decides that he will try to get some information from one of his friends. Montblanc is a no-go. He's the one who care for Marche the most, so he should be the one who want to hide it from him the most. Hurdy's relationship with him is not that good, so if he tries to asks, Hurdy would just ignores it. Ezel is also out of bound, so there's just one option left: Luso. He slipped his tongue before, so with the right opportunity, Marche can draws some clue out of him again

As soon as Luso walks into the room to bring him lunch, Marche immediately follows him everywhere around. "To start a journey that last for a week with 3 people, you need to prepare for a few days. If I follow him close enough, surely he'll let loose of something that'll tell me what's his plan", Marche doesn't know if the part about "a week" is the period of time that they need to prepare or the time for their absent, however he wants to check every possible course of action being on what he heard.

However, unlike what he had in mind, Luso is just going around buying foods like Striped Apple Bun, Rainbow Croissant and so on. Then he goes out of town and looks around the bank of a small river for hours just to find some herbs. After he finishes this, it's already sunset. Luso then packs up his things and returns. Marche is disappointed. He thought that surely Luso must do something to prepare for their trip, yet all he had done is just running around finding some trivial things that have nothing to do with what he wants to know. Marche decides to stay on the river bank a little more. He doesn't want his whole day to be wasted like that, so he'll watch the sunset a little bit before coming back to the inn

It's the same sun (the sun it obviously different from the sun he knows but the appearance under one's eye is not that different), yet seeing sunset in Ivalice makes him feels calm somehow. The forest is covered in reddish light. Under this light, all things seem to become blurred. No matter how much you try to look at something, you can't see the details well enough; you can only see its shape - a black figure blending in the sea of darkness

The sky is darkening rapidly when the night comes. Marche hurries find his way back to the inn. When he enters the inn, his friends are nowhere to be found. "Crap! Did they leave while I was sitting on the river bank?". Marche immediately runs across the main hall and enters the dining room. There're a few people here, but they are not who he's looking for. He turns around and headed to the bathroom. Once again, he finds no one. He then goes up the second floor. He tries out Ezel's and Hurdy's room, but the door are all locked. "Only one room left". If he can't find them or any clues about where they are heading to then he'll have to ask around the inn for some more information. That'll be a hard task for him considering his health is not very good at the moment

He opens the door to his room. A loud shout awaits him from inside the room: "Happy birthday Marche!". It comes from the ones he's searching for: Luso, Montblanc and Hurdy. Taken by surprise, all Marche can say is: "… Eh?"

The room is filled with decorations. On the window there's a ribbon with the words: "Happy birthday". On the table there are foods and drinks that Luso had brought earlier. Plus, Luso is now standing near the table instead of standing in the middle of the room so it's obvious that he's hiding something (with Luso's kind of personality, he should be the one to jumps in front of Marche in times like this). Still, the fact that his friends is going through all this to celebrate his birthday is-

- -pointless – Marche accidentally says the last part

- Eh? – It's now the turn of Luso to be surprised. Suddenly Marche is saying something that he can't understand

- What's pointless, kupo? – Montblanc asks. He also wants to know what his friend is talking about

- Today, it's not my birthday at all! – Marche screams out. All the things they did to hide this from him are pointless! All the things he worries about are also pointless!

- Ehhhhhhh! But, brother said today is your birthday – Hurdy is confused, after all he had been through to complete this, this is what he get

- No it's not! I don't remember even telling you when my birthday is at all! – Marche turns to Montblanc, waiting for an explanation

- Don't you remember, Marche? I did ask you when your birthday is before. Then you said your world's and this world's time system is different, so there's no way to tell which day is your birthday. So we chose today as the day to celebrate your birthday, remember?

- Something like that did happen. But wait! The time system of this Ivalice and that "Ivalice" is also different, how can you be so sure?

- I can't convert the time of your world and "Ivalice" because I don't know how the time system in your world runs. But I know both the time system in Ivalice and in "Ivalice", so there's no problem with the process of calculating the day from one world to another

All Marche can do is stares at his little friend. Although he had learn so many times that Montblanc's intelligent is beyond the like of average people, he can't but to feels that he's very lucky to have this moogle as a friend

"Well then, without any problem left, let's party!", Luso yells out and starts eating, forgetting the fact that he is suppose to hide something. The thing he hid, that's a cake. "Hey! You should leave some for me too!", Hurdy also join in the feast, trying to takes the food from the hand of Luso. Montblanc drags Marche into the room and shut the door so the noise won't be too loud: "You should join in too. It's your party after all, kupo!". Marche smiles. Maybe this is what he need the most right now: some time to relax and enjoy himself . He takes a croissant and put it in his mouth. There're a lot of flavor mixed in there, equals to the number of colors on the croissant.

Then from behind, Montblanc tells them something that makes the whole room falls into silence: "I have brought with me some alcohol. Who want some?". Then he takes out a mug from his pouch (Luso wonders just how much can Montblanc's pouch hold 'cause Montblanc can take out almost anything he need from inside that pouch: gil bag, knive, potions …) and pours some of the golden liquid from the bottle into the mug. "Cheer!", he says as he raises the cup up for a sip

Fast as the wind, Luso draws his twin katana, charges in and slices the mug into three pieces. Marche also unsheathes his Excalibur, runs to Montblanc's side at full speed and holds the sword in front of Montblanc's mouth to block any kind of liquid from getting inside his throat. Hurdy immediately pulls out his flute and blows as hard as he can. The sound coming from the flute this time is not a beautiful melody like usual, it's an ear-piercing sound that cause everyone in the room to feels headache. Even the window can't take it anymore and breaks into pieces – just like what he wants: to create an escape from this dead chamber in case of emergency

- What are you doing?! Are you trying to kill us?! - Marche can't believe how Montblanc still hasn't learns from the past experience.

- I thought that-

- No! We have already told you that alcohol is forbidden for you! – It's Luso's turn to jump in and cut off Montblanc's excuse

- Wait, where's Hurdy? He jumped?! No, that's impossible! This place is the second floor. There's no way-

Marche runs toward the window and leans himself through. There, he finds Hurdy is lying inside a cart full of hay. His eyes show no sign of his usual self, only fear now remain inside his mind. It seem like Hurdy had been through this traumatic experience many times, from the day when Montblanc's skill to use magick was still unrefined to the day he was called as one of the great guild leader

After another hour of cleaning up the room and facing the owner's wrath (they are still lucky that she did forgive them), everyone is very tired. But just before the party's over, Luso brings out the cake. However, unlike the usual birthday cake, this cake has no candle at all

"Don't you worry, this cake is not finish yet", as if reading Marche's mind, Luso starts doing placing something on the cake. "Must be the candle", Marche thinks. But it's strange that the candle is not originally from the cake

Luso turns around with the cake on his hands and Marche is startle: The cake now have about 20 herbs placing on top of it

- Montblanc, light them up! – Luso says with a cheerful voice, as if nothing is wrong with the cake

- What are you doing?! Why did you place this on top of a cake?! – Marche has so much to complain right now, starting with how herb can be use to replace candle

- Ahahaha, sorry, I was supposes to buy some candles but I … spend all the money I was given to buy foods – Luso averts Marche's eyes – But don't worry. I have washed these things. And they're actually herb so there's no need to worry about placing them into the cake would make the cake goes bad

Marche wants to complain more, but he restrains it. He told himself that he needs to relax a bit, so he should stops complaining about every little thing. "Fine … No matter what I say, it has been done already, so there's no way to change it now. Rather, let just ignore it". His friends are amazed. He can tell it from the look on their face. Surely they would think that he'll complain some more

After finishing the cake, Marche feels tired so he asks his friends to leave him alone for a night (Montblanc is to stay with Hurdy and Luso). Right after when Montblanc drives Luso and Hurdy out, he lies on the bed and ready to go to sleep, but there's something hit him in the eye: a piece of paper on the floor

* * *

- Oh shoot! My ticket is gone! – Luso has been searching his clothes for quite a while now

- I can't believe it, kupo. If it falls into Marche's hand, he will surely follow us. With his current condition, he is just a walking sand bag on the battlefield, kupo – Hurdy complains. He knows that his friend is always careless, but to think it has reaches this level…

- What's done is done, kupo. All that's matter now is to retrieve it before Marche can finds it – Montblanc suggests

- Maybe it's inside bro's room. Let me take a quick look – Luso says. He has to do this. It's him who drop this from the beginning

He gently opens the door and finds Marche's sleeping soundly. He feels a bit guilty about searching somebody's room when they're asleep, but it can't be helped. He can see the ticket stuck under the table. Luso quietly takes the ticket and leave the room. He hopes that Marche still haven't read it yet

* * *

- Hey, is everything alright? – Hurdy asks

- Yeah, I just check his room. He's still sleeping soundly, covered in blanket – Luso answers.

- I'm jealous, kupo! We're going to a freezing cold mountain for a week while he stays here and enjoys his nice bed

- You should know that clanmate are like family. We can't just let something like that happen to him again. This time, it's lucky that it's his arms. If there's a next time, and his head is gone, then I will regret forever, kupo – Montblanc is the one who thought up this plan. Sure, getting a rare healing herb on top of the highest mountain among the mountains of Rupie is difficult, but in exchange they will be able to help Marche, and that's enough – Now let's go!

The three decides to travel to Rupie mountains with a chocobo's cart so it shouldn't take more than a week to get back. They have already left Marche a note, so even if he feels worry, he wouldn't chase after them

When they get inside of the cart, somebody is already in there. That person's wearing a hood coat so it's hard to see his face and clothes. He's sitting quietly in the corner. No matter how hard Luso calls him, there's no answer at all. "Maybe he's asleep. We should stop bothering him", Montblanc says so when Luso attempts to pulls out his hood

It takes them half of a day to get to the Rupie mountains. However, that's just the beginning. The road on icy mountains is very dangerous so the speed of the cart is decreasing rapidly. It might take them 2 days or more to get to the peak of the highest mountain.

However, the problem doesn't stop there. Out of nowhere, a bunch of bandit appears and tries to take all the valuable accessories of the members on the cart. Montblanc, Hurdy and Luso get out of the cart to defeat them. During the battle, Montblanc casts Thundara which give the chocobo a fright. They start to get out of control, running around wildly. The cart is shaken from all the running and turning. Then the rope that connects the chocobo to the cart is snap due to the chocobo's behavior and due to the cold making the rope to lose it original sturdiness. Lucky for the one who control the chocobo, he's still holding onto the leash when that happen so he only get drag around on the ground by the chocobo for a while. The thing is, the mysterious guest inside the cart is not that lucky. He's still stuck inside the cart when that happened. He tries to get out of the cart and he succeeds. The only problem is, he got out of the cart the moment it flies down the mountain. As he falls down, his coat is fluttering in the air, unable to hide his body anymore. The guest is a boy with yellow hair that's about the same age as Luso. The trio knows this boy very well. He's-

"MARCHEEEEEE!", Montblanc screams with all the strength he has. He should have knows that his friend is not the kind to give up that easy, yet to follow them to this extend. Perhap he just wants to follow them until Montblanc can't find anyway to send him back early, so he just sit inside of the cart, waiting for the opportunity to reveal himself

The small figure is falling into the world of white beneath, becoming smaller and smaller until nothing can be see no matter how hard one tries to look

* * *

Marche opens his eyes. What's in front of him is a field of snow. The trees and the land, all being covered by snow

He remembers how he fells down the mountain. Somehow he manages to survive again. Ritz once said his body may seem frail, yet ridiculously hard to break, maybe it's true. However, his body is now unable to follow his command. No matter how hard he asks his body to stand up, there's no reaction at all. He can no longer feel any pain from the fall. There's only the sense of numbness across his body. He understands that his body has been lying on the snow for too long, so now the coldness is slowly freezing away his body to death.

However, just as he thinks that his life will end that way, a pack of wolf appears. They slowly surround him, walking around to find a chance to attack. The second one wolf manages to take a bite; the whole pack will follow it and attacks him. As though death is not enough, now Marche has to face a slowly, painful death. He wants to escape, yet he can't. He can only leave his life in the hand of fate.

The first wolf jumps in like he expected. His life will come to an end shortly afterward. He wants to avert his eyes from the wolf, but someone in the past had taught him that you must always stare death in the face, so he can't do it even when facing his end.

"You're one brave youth", a voice rang from behind him. Then, a figure stands in front of him. That person is wearing a fur coat with a hood. The only thing that pokes out of the coat is two swords; one golden sword and one white slim sword. The wolf that was jumping at him is now sliced into two pieces. Bloods splashes everywhere. The person continue: "To not avert your eyes from the death, that is worth praising"

The person pulls the hood down while turning around. Marche can see a person with short light brown hair and a kind smile. Her appearance suggests that she's only a bit above 20. The most beautiful feature on her face is her eye, which is as blue as the summer sky

The pack of wolf doesn't seem like they want to give up an easy meal just because a random person appeared and kills one of them. This time, two wolf attacks the woman from the left and the right. However, the mysterious knight shows no sign of nervous. Instead, she calmly spins her body around to evade the first wolf and deliver a spinning slash. She doesn't stop there. She continue to spins her body another round with her upper body leaned backward to evade the second attack that come at almost the same time as the first attack. Once again, she performs a spinning slash as she spins around. Her attack style is very different from Marche's style, which composes of fast strike at fatal points on the body, blocking heavy attacks and finds a chance to counter. The woman in front of him is nothing like that. Her whole body is like a leaf dancing in the wind, whenever you try to catch it, it will simply spin around in the air, drifting away from your hand

The remaining wolfs can't wait any longer, so all the wolf attacks at once. They come at the woman from every angle, but no matter how hard they try, they just can't land a single hit. The woman, on the other, just moves around as if this is nothing but a game to her. There's no trace of seriousness or bloodlust on her face, just a face full of serenity. This is no longer a fight to survive; this is the woman's stage to perform her skill with sword. Anyone can see that she was born to do this. The blood flying in the air and the fast, swift attacks and evade of the woman make up a strange dance. A strange, deathly yet elegance dance on a bloody stage

* * *

**Author notes: **Bingo! The last one I want to focus on is Frimelda Lotice, the elegance and beautiful swordwoman. At first I want the party to have Adele and Ritz, but when I searched for some picture of FFTA, I saw a picture of Ezel and Babus. The idea of giving Ezel one of the lead role was then appeared in my head. I also want to let Babus in. I have already thinks of his character development, but some how that's just too unfair for A2 character, but giving the role only to Adele is not fair either, so I decided that Frimelda will be the one to take up the spotlight. Maybe in the future I'll make an extra story for Babus. Be strong, little Babus!

My house is coming down and ready to be repaired, so the work load increase significantly. Also, I have school to worry about, so I'll see you in another month

**Next time:** On the snowy mountain (1)

**PS:** To celebrate my 10th chapter, I'm gonna write this one EXTRA LONG, so please look forward to it


End file.
